Confiando en un Lobo
by TsubasaClowLi
Summary: UA. NO Pincets... Pero Dipper y Mabel son pareja. Después de una relación fallida, Mabel Rodyn no tiene ninguna confianza que dar a los hombres. Pero no había contado con la determinación de Dipper Pines.
1. prologo

Recuerden los personajes le pertenecen a Alex (sino Dipper y Mabel estuvieran casados y con muchos hijos) y esta historia es un copy paste de una autora llamada Kate Steele.  
Ok en esta ocasión los gemelos Pines no serán gemelos serán dos personas que NO comparten Lazos SANGUÍNEOS de ningún tipo  
Alerta...

Lemon.

Universo alterno...

Espero que les guste...

* * *

 _ **prólogo**_

Grrrrrrrrrr. Después de una relación fallida, Mabel Rodyn no tiene ninguna confianza que dar a los hombres. Pero no había contado con la determinación de Dipper Pines.

Su resistencia va decayendo hasta que finalmente cede a su deseo, solo para descubrir que Dipper, aparte de ser atractivo y autoritario, es también un hombre lobo alfa.

Lleno de una necesidad primitiva por hacerla suya, Dipper atrevidamente la reclama en cuerpo, mente y alma.

Confusa y haciendo frente a la declaración arrogante y aparentemente imposible de Dipper, Mabel se encuentra poniendo el máximo empeño en aceptar la realidad de su naturaleza y su fiera lujuria, en un esfuerzo para superar su pasado y aprender a confiar en el lobo.

:D que tal caerá o no caerá ante Dipper... como dije NI HISTORIA NI PERSONAJES SON MIOS.

La imagen ni es mía

Denlé a la estrellita y dejen su comentario que me ayuda mucho...


	2. Chapter 1

Recuerden los personajes le pertenecen a Alex (sino Dipper y Mabel estuvieran casados y con muchos hijos) y esta historia es un copy paste de una autora llamada Kate Steele.  
Ok en esta ocasión los gemelos Pines no serán gemelos serán dos personas que NO comparten Lazos SANGUÍNEOS de ningún tipo  
Alerta...

Lemon.

Universo alterno...

Espero que les guste...

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 1_**

-He terminado con los hombres -declaró Mabel.

-¿Eso significa que tu cita de anoche no funcionó? -preguntó su amiga Pacífica Noroeste comprensiva mente.

Mabel y Pacífica eran socias de la Librería "Misterio", además de ser casi como hermanas. Su íntima amistad se remontaba al momento en que se conocieron, en quinto curso. El dodge ball, un conocido juego habitual entre el atemorizan te grupo de niños de once años, terminó con la enemistad de dos de sus miembros. De esta manera había comenzado aquella amistad larga y duradera.

Tomando un descanso de su floreciente negocio, las mujeres se habían instalado en un reservado del mejor restaurante de la ciudad, el Gato Negro. El lugar estaba abarrotado. Las camareras corrían de un lado para otro con los menús y la comida, entre un continuo flujo de clientes que menguaban y crecían con la habitual prisa de la hora del almuerzo.

-Fue un desastre -contestó Mabel a la pregunta de Pacífica sobre su cita. Se retiró de la cara un mechón de su cabello Castaño chocolate -Fuimos a tomar una pizza a un restaurante, antes de ir a ver la película. Comió como un cerdo.

-¿Exactamente cómo de parecido a un cerdo? -preguntó Pacífica, deteniendo el tenedor sobre una jugosa rebanada de tomate.

-¿Conoces a ese tipo de personas que pueden comer con los dedos y aún así permanecer limpias? No es de ese grupo. Consiguió ponerse todo pringado de salsa y comida. ¡Fue de lo más vulgar! -aseguró Mabel con un dramático estremecimiento. Pacifica rió tolerante.

-¿No crees que eres un poco remilgada?

-¡Espera y escucha el resto! -exclamó Mabel con el ceño fruncido-Fuimos a ver el estreno de una película de fantasía. ¿Has oído hablar de esas películas basadas en cuentos infantiles? Bueno, pues colocó uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros. Le doy gracias a Dios, porque se lavó las manos antes de que saliéramos del restaurante. De cualquier manera, no paró de tamborilear los dedos sobre mi hombro. ¡Y no paró de hablar! Se pasó el tiempo haciendo estúpidos comentarios sobre sus acentos británicos e intentando imitarlos.-Mabel estaba totalmente lanzada -Entonces va y me dice, "deberías salir en la película". Desde luego, como una idiota voy y le pregunto por qué y me lo dice... "eres tan guapa que pareces una fantasía". ¡Eewww! ¿No es la frase más poco convincente que has oído en tu vida?

-Oh, no sé, creo que es algo muy dulce -contestó Pacífica con fingida sinceridad, agitando sus pestañas.

Mabel fijó la vista en ella con gesto diversión chispeo en los ojos de Pacífica, provocando una pequeña chispa como respuesta, hasta que ambas comenzaron a reírse disimuladamente.

Pacífica cogió su vaso de agua.

-¿Y qué le con testas te?

-Le dije que era tonto y que me perdonase pero tenía que ir al baño para vomitar. -Ante la elevación de cejas de Pacífica confesó-: Bueno, no vomité, aunque tuve verdaderas ganas. -Mabel se recostó en su silla con un suspiro.-Después de la película me preguntó si quería parar en algún sitio para tomar el postre. Pero, ¿tenía ganas de volver a verle comer? De ninguna manera.

-Entonces te llevó a casa... ¿Y? -la animó Pacífica.

-Y me besó. Fue como besar a una trucha. ¡Yuck! -La mueca de aversión de Mabel, hizo reír de nuevo a Pacifica-. pacífica, eres muy afortunada al tener a Cipher.

-Cariño, no tienes por qué decir eso. -Una mirada tierna apareció en sus ojos al pensar en su marido.

Cuando se conocieron en el colegio, Cipher había elegido filología inglesa. Era alto, de pelo rubio, y sus ojos parecía que siempre reflejaban una expresión burlona y alegre. Era estudioso y tranquilo, no de una manera que le hiciera ser poco sociable, sino que reflejaba sosiego y masculina seguridad.

Después de casarse, tras la graduación, se trasladaron a la ciudad natal de

Cipher, Gravity Falls, en Oregon.

Mabel era muy feliz por Pacífica y Cipher. Tenían la relación que había esperado para ella misma cuando se casó hacia cuatro años. Durante su periodo universitario había salido con algunos chicos, pero sin llegar a encontrar a nadie por el que sintiera verdadero apego, hasta que conoció a su ex marido al final de su último año de carrera. Mabel tenía un trabajo de media jornada en una oficina y él era un asesor informático contratado para mejorar el sistema de la empresa en la que ella trabajaba. Pasaron algún que otro rato charlando durante las horas de oficina, mientras él trabajaba en las mejoras, y cuando un día la invitó a salir, ella aceptó encantada. Al principio le recordaba a su padre. Tenía un gran sentido del humor y una personalidad muy sociable. Disfrutaron del proverbial torbellino romántico y Mabel se encontró arrastrada hacia él, por emociones que nunca había sentido.

Después de un corto compromiso, y una boda que presenciaron la familia y un grupo de amigos, a los diez meses de haberle conocido, Sakura se encontró en el papel de esposa.

Cualquier semejanza con su padre palideció y desapareció demasiado pronto.

Con el tiempo, Mabel averiguó que carecía de cualquier lealtad u honor. Demasiado tarde descubrió su actitud egoísta y su ostensible indiferencia hacia los votos matrimoniales. Se reveló como una persona insegura y fanática. El sentido del humor que disfrutó al principio, se transformó en malvado y cruel.

Respecto al sexo en su relación, nunca había sido espectacular. Al principio se mostró impaciente y atento, y aunque el acto mismo pareciera siempre ir tan rápido que nunca llegó a alcanzar el orgasmo, se dijo a sí misma que era feliz porque le amaba y le había amado profundamente, a pesar de sus defectos de personalidad. Por lo que quedó devastada cuando descubrió que, tras solo dos años de matrimonio, había tenido una aventura.

Al comprender que su matrimonio era una farsa, consiguió el divorcio. Necesitando un cambio, aceptó enseguida la proposición de Pacífica de trasladarse a Gravity Falls.

Siempre habían hablado de abrir una librería juntas y este pareció el momento perfecto.

Mabel se encontró iniciando una nueva vida en otra ciudad, con su mejor amiga como socia de un negocio.

Perdidas en sus pensamientos, Mabel y Pacífica se despejaron de sus ensoñaciones y se rieron la una de la otra.

-Bueno, está decidido -reiteró Mabel-. Mi juicio, en cuanto a hombres se refiere, es un desastre total. De ahora en adelante no me separo de mi vibrador. -Hizo una pausa meditabunda-. Aunque, para que lo sepas, hasta eso comienza a perder su atractivo. ¿Crees que es posible estar sobre-vibrada? Creo que la otra noche mi clítoris estaba adormecido.

Pacífica estalló en risas, tapándose la boca con la mano cuando los rostros de algunos comensales se giraron hacia ellas.

-¡Dios, Mabel, no me puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!

-No te atrevas a decírselo a Cipher -le exigió, con la cara sonrojada, mientras observaba a Pacífica secarse las lágrimas con una servilleta-No sé qué me pasa. Quizá mi antiguo marido tuviera razón. Tal vez soy frígida.

-Espera un minuto -comenzó Pacífica, haciendo una pausa cuando la camarera, que había traído la cuenta, les preguntó si querían postre. Después de contestar negativamente, prosiguió-: ¿Vas a sentarte ahí y decirme que vas a creer en un tipo al que has descrito diciendo que tiene diez centímetros de pene y un plazo límite de cinco minutos?

Mabel frunció los labios mientras consideraba la pregunta.

-Bueno... pensándolo mejor, no. Pero algo debe andar mal en mí -declaró-. Los tipos que pienso que son especiales, se vuelven ranas. Y nunca he sido capaz de llegar al orgasmo mientras practicaba el sexo con un hombre. No creo que pueda volver a tenerlo sin un vibrador.-Viendo la angustia de su amiga, Pacífica comentó quedamente.

-Mab's, dulzura, ¿Con cuantos hombres has tenido sexo?

-Ya conoces la respuesta -contestó Mabel, encontrando la sensata mirada de Pacifica-Dos...

-Exacto. Un amante en el instituto. Un adolescente que no tenía ni idea sobre sexo. Y después un egoísta, un mujeriego del culo, que no se tomo el tiempo, y seguramente no tenía la habilidad necesaria, para satisfacer a su propia esposa. -Colocando su mano sobre Mabel, continuó-: Cariño, simplemente no has encontrado todavía al hombre indicado. Necesitas a alguien maduro y seguro de sí mismo. Alguien como, digamos... ¿Dipper Pines?

Los ojos de Mabel se dilataron mostrando gran temor.

-Ah, no. No, no. Me asusta como el demonio -exclamó-. Es tan grande, y hermoso y... y grande -repitió incapaz de expresarlo mejor-Además, ya sabes que le rechacé cuando me invitó a cenar. -Sacudió la cabeza con decisión-. No me preguntará de nuevo.

-Si no recuerdo mal, le dijiste que estabas ocupada, él contestó que quizás en otro momento y tú respondiste que de acuerdo. Esto, me parece a mí, era una invitación a que te volviera a preguntar -puntualizó Pacífica de manera triunfal.

-Aún así, si me volviera a preguntar, seguiría contestándole que no-sostuvo Mabel.

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué? -preguntó Pacífica incrédula-. Si un hombre así me lo preguntara a mí, tendría que tomarme un minuto para recordar que soy una mujer felizmente casada.

Mabel estudió la cuenta y calculó la propina. Buscando en su monedero, hizo una pausa.

-Siento repetir ese estúpido dicho, pero hay algo peligroso en ese hombre.

-Mabby, dulzura, permites que tu imaginación se desbosque. -Pacifica estudió a su amiga pensativa-. Pudiera ser que ese "peligro" que sientes sea una simple amenaza a tu paz mental.

-Y a mi corazón -refunfuño Mabel resentida-. Dipper Pines no es el tipo de hombre que se larga y deja a una mujer con el corazón intacto.

-¿Y quien te asegura que te dejará? -la desafió Pacífica.

-No puedo esperar mantener el interés de un hombre como él -suspiró Mabel.

Pacífica sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

-Tienes la mala costumbre de infravalorar te. Y presupones mal comportamiento en alguien que ni siquiera conoces. Sal con él una vez y mira a ver que pasa. Y en lo referente a mantener su interés. -Extendió la mano y le dio un toque a la nariz de Mabel-. ¿Por qué no le dejas ser el que juzgue eso?

Arrugando la nariz, Mabel no dijo nada mientras ella y Pacífica salían del reservado para dirigirse de nuevo al trabajo.

* * *

Sentado en un reservado paralelo al que Mabel y Pacífica acababan de desocupar, Dipper Pines se encontraba bebiendo su té helado, con aire pensativo.

-Sí, Mabel -murmuró-, ¿por qué no me dejas ser juez en ese tema?

Dipper Peines tenía veintiocho años, y era un hombre grande. Alto, fuerte, musculoso. De cabello castaño, con mechones rebeldes, le rozaba la nuca y reflejaba a veces mechas chocolatadas. Sus ojos, de un dorado ámbar, se encontraban en un hermoso y duro rostro. En estos momentos mostraban una relajada calma, pero esos mismos ojos, en situaciones de tensión, pasión o cólera, cambiaban a un reluciente y dorado color.

Inhalando profundamente, los sentidos de Dipper filtraron los diferentes olores que llenaban el restaurante, hasta encontrar el que buscaba. Mabel.

Nunca llevaba perfume. Se deleitó con el olor natural, cálido y fresco de ella. Bajó las pestañas sobre unos ojos que comenzaron a brillar con una luz dorada. Una satisfecha sonrisa se mostró en los duros labios masculinos.

Desde luego, ser hombre lobo tenía muchas ventajas. El acentuado sentido del olfato era una de ellas.

Dipper no era un inexperto en cuanto a mujeres se trataba. Disfrutaba de ellas, se deleitaba con ellas donde y cuando surgían sus necesidades. La mayor parte de sus compañeras eran lupinas, solo unas pocas habían sido humanas, pero todas con la absoluta convicción de que su unión era temporal. Estuvo más que satisfecho de esa situación hasta que llegó Mabel.

Como conocía a Bill y a Pacífica personalmente, había oído de primera mano los entusiasmados proyectos de Pacífica con respecto a la librería que ella y su amiga Mabel iban a abrir. El entusiasmo que había sentido ante la llegada de su amiga, y su deseo de que la apertura del nuevo negocio la ayudara a dar por finalizado un doloroso divorcio. Siendo un voraz lector, Dipper le prometió estar allí para la gran inauguración.

Cuando el día señalado llegó, Dipper entró en la librería junto con el resto de impacientes clientes. Fueron recibidos por unas originales estanterías repletas de libros, proveedores de maravillosos conocimientos y hospitalidad.

Varías rinconeras, mesas y sillas se hallaban situadas estratégicamente por toda la librería, para comodidad y placer de los clientes. El olor del café recién hecho flotaba en el aire.

Pero para Dipper, una esencia de una naturaleza mucho más intrigante capturó su atención. A hembra. Una atrayente y sutil fragancia que le fascinó.

Literalmente olfateó su olor hasta que le condujo a Mabel.

Al verla, ciertas partes de su anatomía comenzaron a rebelarse. El lobo de su interior comenzó un bajo y retumbante gruñido, que rápidamente se convirtió en aullido, declarando su intención de reclamar a su compañera.

Dipper tuvo que luchar para mantener a raya a su animal. Su compañera. No había ninguna posibilidad de poder confundir el delicioso e incitante aroma.

Pacífica, al percatarse, de su presencia le hizo señas y realizó las presentaciones.

Aunque amistosa, Mabel demostró cierta cautela, como si quisiera mantener las distancias. Consciente de su pasado, Dipper refrenó su impaciencia, manteniendo una conversación impersonal, sin realizar ningún movimiento ostensible que la pudiera asustar o alarmar. Estaba determinado a darle tiempo para que se acostumbrase a él. Comprendía el valor y la virtud de la paciencia. Con esto en mente presentó sus excusas y las dejó, prometiéndose el placer de futuras visitas.

Ahora, mientras terminaba su almuerzo, Dipper reflexionó sobre los interesantes temas que por casualidad había oído. ¿Era culpa suya, la particular agudeza de su audición?

Mientras que la descripción de su cita le había resultado divertida, su cuerpo se tensó por la rabia que sintió con la simple imagen de otro hombre tocando lo que consideraba suyo. Había llegado el momento de realizar su reclamación. Primero apartaría su miedo. Después la demostraría todo el placer que un compañero apropiado podía traerle.

El vibrador de Mabel estaba a punto de jubilarse.

Cuando Dipper regresó a casa, se encontró con algunos problemas que le esperaban.

-¿Me estás escuchando, Dipper?

Mirando distraídamente por la ventana, mientras el murmullo de la conversación continuaba por el altavoz del teléfono, se relajó en el cómodo y familiar ambiente de su despacho. La cálida brisa de mediados de agosto, agitaba las hojas de los arces que protegían la casa del sol que descargaba por las ventanas abiertas.

Las cortinas ondeaban sobre las paredes pintadas en crema, suavizando la oscura influencia de la madera de roble. Un largo y ancho sofá tapizado en un balsámico verde y con cierto tono dorado se asentaba perpendicularmente a la chimenea. Enfrente, una mesita de café y el correspondiente par de sillas acolchadas a juego. El pesado escritorio de roble de Dipper se encontraba en un rincón, presidiendo la habitación. Respaldada por una estantería baja repleta de libros, se encontraba su área de trabajo.

Enderezándose en su silla, se giró para afrontar el teléfono.

-Estoy escuchando Eriol, y realmente no veo el problema. La manada de Los Pinos Gemelos quiere una recompensa. Acepta esa deuda. Paga la. Final de la historia.

-Ese es el problema. Esta mañana recibí una llamada de esa puta beta de Los Pinos Gemelos, Candy. No solo quieren la recompensa, quieren un espectáculo de sumisión de la manada de Torre de Hierro. Sobre todo del alfa de Torre de Hierro. -Un gruñido bajo retumbó al otro lado de la línea telefónica-. No expondré la garganta para Helios, que es un sucio zorro metomentodo, un roba gallinas que se escuda en ser un alfa.

Eriol Hiraguizawa era el mejor amigo de Dipper y el macho alfa de la manada de Torre de Hierro. Consiguió ese puesto gracias a su fuerza y sabiduría, cuando el padre de Dipper decidió renunciar. Por suerte, Eriol tenía gran inteligencia y paciencia, pero hasta él tenía sus límites.

Con un suspiro, Dipper se pasó la mano por la frente, frotándose la en un intento de calmar el incipiente dolor de cabeza.

-¿Conseguiste al ciervo?

-Sí, lo hicimos anoche. De hecho, lo hicieron los mismos cachorros que cazaban en el territorio de Los Pinos Gemelos, después le mataron. Cade los castigó y frustró, dejándoles con los rabos entre las piernas.

Dipper pudo escuchar la diversión en la voz de Eriol.

-Necesitan aprender. Tu beta es bueno, y realizó el trabajo.

-El bienestar de la manada es lo más importante. Cade lo sabe, igual que el resto de los adultos. La educación de los cachorros forma parte de ese bienestar. -Eriol hizo una pausa-. Además, Cadie no quiso perderse toda esa diversión.

Dipper se rió entre dientes.

-Haz que les acompañe a Los Pinos Gemelos. Que ofrezcan al ciervo como disculpa y apropiada sumisión. Helios se tendrá que conformar con eso.

El tono de Eriol se volvió duro.

-Comprende esto. Tampoco quiero que mi beta se humille. -Hubo una pausa y una imaginativa maldición crujió sobre la línea. -Lo siento, Dipper. Helios me saca de mis casillas.

-Siento lo mismo, Eriol. Me ocuparé de eso.

-No te envidio el trabajo, amigo. Ser el enlace entre las manadas, con la obligación de tener que tratar con todos los tercos alfas, incluido yo mismo.

-Los alfas se pasan el tiempo repartiendo o recibiendo patadas en los culos -replicó Dipper con fingida severidad.

-Ooooh, tipo duro. Quizá sea hora de que tengamos otro asalto.

-Considerando el estado en el que quedamos después de nuestro último enfrentamiento, ¿no preferirías a cambio una ronda en Morgan? Trae a Cade cuando regrese de degradarse en la fiesta.

El bar de Gravity Falls era el antro preferido para beber entre las manadas locales.

También era distinguido por ser una zona libre, pues no se permitían ningún tipo de discusiones. Aparcabas tu ego fuera o conseguías que lo hiciera tu culo.

-Ah, sí, seguro que para entonces necesita un trago -concordó Eriol-. Entonces hasta dentro de un par de horas, Dipper. Ve tú primero, que luego iré yo.

-De acuerdo.

Dipper se acercó para colgar.

-Y ni si quiera has tenido que darme patadas en el culo -bromeó

Término pugilístico. Eriol-. Tus habilidades están mejorando.

-Evapórate -refunfuñó Dipper, terminando la llamada entre las risas de Eriol.

Diez minutos más tarde colgó tras hablar con el otro alfa.

-Jodido engreído -refunfuñó.

Tener que finalizar la discusión con Helios amenazándole con una nueva pelea, en vez de poder solucionar el problema de manera diplomática, le había dejado con un sabor amargo. De todos modos, pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Helios se había echado atrás rápidamente. Este trabajo algunas veces tenía sus recompensas.

Aun siendo un igual o superior a otros alfas, en fuerza, astucia e inteligencia, Dipper no deseaba en absoluto regir ninguna manada. Su naturaleza demasiado independiente, tanto como su tendencia al aislamiento, hacían imposible el trato constante con la actividad de la manada. Fue una suerte,

considerando que cuando su padre cedió su puesto hubiera tenido que luchar contra su mejor amigo por el liderazgo de la manada de Torre de Hierro. No era fácil adivinar cómo hubiera terminado un combate entre Dipper y Eriol.

Sus cualidades alfa eran lo que le hacía perfecto para ser el enlace entre manadas. Era especialista en solucionar problemas, un hombre con la suficiente capacidad diplomática y fuerza física como para mantener la paz entre las volátiles manadas. Habían pasado esos días en los que las discusiones se decidían mediante sangrientos combates o silencios. En estos tiempos más modernos, en los que el mundo parecía empequeñecer, y pasar desapercibidos resultaba más complicado, habían tenido que evolucionar y utilizar métodos menos llamativos. Después de todo, las inexplicables muertes y las heridas causadas por dientes y garras eran difíciles de ocultar. Y, aun cuando tenían una red de doctores formada por lupinos o gente de confianza, las murmuraciones podían llamar la atención.

Altamente respetado, y algunas veces temido, Dipper realizaba su trabajo con confianza, evitando el derramamiento de sangre y abiertas hostilidades. Entonces, ¿por qué tener que decirle a una humana obstinada que era su compañera le causaba una punzada de incomodidad?

* * *

Waaaa hasta aquí... dudas?

Yo me despidió :D


	3. Chapter 2

Recuerden los personajes le pertenecen a Alex (sino Dipper y Mabel estuvieran casados y con muchos hijos) y esta historia es un copy paste de una autora llamada Kate Steele.  
Ok en esta ocasión los gemelos Pines no serán gemelos serán dos personas que NO comparten Lazos SANGUÍNEOS de ningún tipo  
Alerta...

Lemon.

Universo alterno...

bien esto es un Copy-paste es decir copio y pego...

Espero que les guste...

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 2_**

Cuando la campana de la puerta sonó, señalando la llegada de otro cliente, Mabel echó un vistazo al otro lado de la estantería de libros que estaba rellenado y rápidamente se echo para atrás. Su corazón dio un leve salto y su estómago comenzó a tener retortijones.

Dipper, metro noventa de pura perfección masculina cada uno de estos centímetros deletreando la palabra problema. Había resultado ser un invitado bastante frecuente desde la inauguración de la librería. Durante semanas sintió el peso tácito de su interés, hasta que finalmente la había invitado a salir. Alegó cortésmente que estaba ocupada, guardándose para sí misma el pánico que sintió ante la simple idea de tener una cita con él.

La verdad era, y lamentaba tener que admitirlo incluso para ella, que aun así lo encontraba intrigante. Desde su divorcio había tenido alguna que otra cita, pero solo con aquellos hombres que tenían muy pocas posibilidades de tocar su corazón. Dipper no estaba para nada cerca en esa categoría y, a pesar de la atracción que sentía, el miedo era mucho mayor.

—Buenas tardes, Pacífica. —La suave y profunda voz derritió a Mabel, haciendo que pequeños temblores recorrieran su espalda—. He venido a recoger el último libro de Helios que guardas te para mí.

—Eso esta bien, Dipper.

La voz de Pacífica sonó amortiguada cuando se agachó detrás del mostrador  
para tomar el libro.

—Está aquí mismo.

La librería estaba impoluta, como siempre. Las estanterías recorrían el centro de la tienda, los laterales y la parte trasera. Todo limpio, ordenado y clasificado según el tema. Los rincones eran pequeñas y acogedoras salas que invitaban a haraganear. Un cliente tardío hojeaba los libros, recorriendo tranquilamente el lugar.

—¿Esta Mabel por aquí? —preguntó Dipper cortésmente. Pronunciando un juramento silencioso, Mabel se metió el puño en la boca y le mordió. Con fuerza Pacífica pareció intentar mentir por ella, pero Mabel sabía que no sería capaz de mentir le a Dipper, cuando este la mirara fijamente con esos ojos ambarino.

—Yo... um.

Mabel arrugo la nariz con malestar ante la incapacidad de su amiga para formar una frase coherente.

—Estoy aquí —dijo Mabel, yendo al rescate de Pacífica. Fue hasta el mostrador enviando a Pacífica una mirada dura.

Pacífica encogió los hombros impotente.

—Bueno yo... ahora tengo que comprobar algo.

Una sonrisa divertida se formó en los maravillosamente esculpidos labios de Dipper. Mabel dio un suspiro interior de apreciación.

—Sé por qué estás aquí. —Decidió continuar a la ofensiva—. Y la respuesta es no. Tengo un gusto espantoso con los hombres. Si digo sí, resultará ser uno de los desastres mayores que hayamos cometido, por lo que voy ahorrarnos muchos problemas y vergüenza evitándolo.

Dipper lucho por impedir que su agradable sonrisa se convirtiera en una sonrisa de primera clase. ' _Señor, es tan adorable_ ', pensó. En voz alta dijo:

—¿No crees que eso es bastante arbitrario?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Mabel a la defensiva.

—Esa decisión nos afecta a los dos y yo no he votado —contestó Dipper, con un tono de suave censura.  
Mabel permaneció de pie, confundida durante un momento.

—Pero esta es mi decisión —indicó ella razonablemente. Esperando desalentar a Dipper, empezó a improvisar—. Además, descubrí que Salí del Armario, que soy lesbiana.

Un resoplido apagado de risa vino desde las estanterías traseras. La propia diversión de Dipper amenazaba con salir. Controlándola estrictamente, dijo suavemente.

—Ah ¿Tienes una amante en estos momentos?

—Sí. —Mabel se rompió la cabeza desesperadamente buscando un nombre—Pacífica.

Se escucho un "¡Oye!" de protesta emitido desde las estanterías.

—Esto debe de haber sido un duro golpe para Bill.

—A él le gusta —Mabel siguió inventándose todo descaradamente—. Hacemos tríos. —Las cejas de Dipper se alzaron y sus ojos la miraron incrédulos, por lo que ella comenzó a meter el freno—. Es genial. La verdad es una experiencia muuuy esclarecedora. Tu deberías... oh, infiernos. ¿Dónde te perdí?

Dipper la miro solemnemente, con un destello de diversión en sus ojos.

—Si tú me hubieras dicho, supongamos, que Liliana Cipher era tu amante, me lo podría haber creído. Pero con Pacífica no me lo trago. Estoy seguro de que ella estaría de acuerdo conmigo.

—Ella lo está.

Esa respuesta se escuchó entre las estanterías.

Tratando de cambiar de conversación, Mabel exclamó:

—¿Liliana Cipher es lesbiana? No tenía ni idea.

En vista de que ni con esas, Mabel suspiró pesarosa. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Dipper y su cuerpo comenzó a alterarse y arder con tal intensidad que casi vio como se prendía fuego en el sitio. Se mordió el labio mientras miraba la firme determinación que había en sus ojos.

Dipper tendió su mano.

—Ven conmigo.

Dando un paso hacia atrás, Mabel sacudió su cabeza y señaló el reloj de la pared.

—Todavía falta una hora para cerrar.

La mordedura del labio y el nudo en su estómago alcanzaron proporciones gigantescas.

—Estoy seguro de que Pacífica no se opondrá a quedarse esa hora y cerrar sola—indicó Dipper a Pacífica que estaba detrás de Mabel.

—No tengo ningún problema —estuvo de acuerdo Pacífica agradablemente.

—¡Paz! —exclamó Mabel.

—Se lo debo por eso del trío con lesbianas —sonrió con satisfacción Pacífica, dándole el bolso a Mabel.

—Ven Mabel.

Dipper tomó la suave mano de Mabel, la guió gentilmente fuera de la librería y la llevo calle abajo hacia la cafetería.

Mabel se deslizó por el asiento de vinilo de la sección que había indicado Dipper. El olor del café y pastel de manzana recién horneado impregnaba el aire.

Le miro silenciosamente, descansando sus manos sobre la superficie de la mesa,mientras él tomaba asiento enfrente. Al instante vino una camarera a tomar nota, mirando de manera muy evidente a Dipper.

' _Bah_ —los labios de Mabel se contrajeron malhumorados—. _Probablemente le pasa esto todo el tiempo_ ' —pensó, mientras hacía su pedido.

Cuando envió a la camarera a por el café, la mirada de Dipper se volcó en Mabel.

—Estás frunciendo el ceño—observó él.

—¿Qué?.

Su respuesta irritada hizo que se crearan en él pequeñas arrugas de diversión, alterando sus rasgos. Extendiendo la mano, colocó su índice entre las cejas de ella.

—Aquí mismo.

Su toque inesperado, y el calor que sintió por ello, hicieron que un temblor se deslizara hacia abajo por su espalda.

—No hagas eso —dijo Mabel retrocediendo.

Con la misma velocidad que un relámpago Dipper capturó una de las manos que todavía descansaban en la mesa.

—No tengas miedo, Mabel. Nunca te haría daño.

El aliento de Mabel se quedó atascado en los pulmones, cuando momentáneamente quedó atontada por sus palabras. ¿Cómo sabía que tenía miedo? Su estómago le dio vueltas, tembloroso. Por suerte, la camarera volvió con el café de Dipper, dándole así la posibilidad de reponerse. Forzó una sonrisa casual e hizo que su mano permaneciera inmóvil bajo la de él.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo miedo de ti, Dipper?

—¿Intuición varonil? —increpó Dipper, antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.

Le costó no decirle la verdad. Como cuando cazaba una presa, podía sentir su inquietud, oler su miedo.

—No creo haber oído que los hombres tengan esa intuición —contestó Mabel algo cáustica.

—¿Acaso piensas que solo las mujeres tienen esa capacidad? —preguntó Dipper examinando la mano que tenía sujeta. Sus dedos eran largos, delgados y sin adornos, con unas uñas pulcras y cortas. Su otra mano se unió a la primera y comenzó a explorar suavemente los contornos de la apresada. Colocó una mano bajo la suya mientras los dedos de la otra se deslizaban sensualmente sobre su palma.

Cuando sintió que las puntas de los dedos Dipper se deslizaban sobre su palma, Mabel apretó convulsiva mente sus muslos. Esa simple caricia pareció conectarse  
directamente con su centro. Sintió la urgente necesidad de tocarse el vientre, mientras una ligera humedad se formaba entre sus apretados muslos. Sus pezones se pusieron tensos y un temblor involuntario se deslizó por toda la longitud de su espalda. Emitió un gemido estrangulado.

—Para.

Dipper miro hacia arriba. Sus ojos, de un dorados y ambar oscuro, capturaron los ojos Café rojizo abiertos con aprehensión y, sí, también excitación. La rica y embriagadora fragancia a pasión que desprendía inundó sus sentidos. Las puntas endurecidas de sus pezones se apretaban coqueta mente contra su ligera blusa de verano y casi gimió al pensar en succionarlos. Su excitación involuntaria causó el engrosamiento en la ingle de Dipper. Luchó para conservar el control de su entrepierna.

—Cenaras conmigo mañana.

No fue una pregunta, sino más bien una declaración, cosa que ofendió a Mabel.

—No.

Ella tiró de su mano capturada. ¿Fue su imaginación o el juego de los rayos del sol que pasaban por las ventanas hicieron que sus ojos parecieran brillar?

Con un supremo esfuerzo de voluntad, se mantuvo impasible, aun cuando Dipper todavía retenía su mano a la espera, estudiándola atentamente. Cavilando, sabía lo que él veía. Su largo pelo castaño algo chocolate, que le llegaba casi a la cintura, grandes ojos café arcados por delgadas cejas, arqueadas. Labios llenos, una nariz recta y pómulos bien marcados. Rasgos clásicos que se moldeaban en una cara ovalada.

Repentinamente una imagen sin invitación llenó su mente. Su pelo se enredaba salvaje mente sobre una almohada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de calor y necesidad. Sus labios semiabiertos, hinchados por los besos de él, gemidos y súplicas rasgadas saliendo de su garganta mientras su cuerpo se movía sobre ella, tocándola, llenándola. Sus cuerpos juntos retorciéndose ante el calor tórrido que habían creado.

Mabel sintió calor en sus mejillas bajo su escrutinio, agradecida que él no pudiera leer los pensamientos generados por su imaginación desmedida. De todos modos, debió presentir algo. Mabel se mordió el labio ante un destello especulativo de sus ojos.

—Te recogeré a las siete —declaró, su tono no toleraba ninguna réplica. Dipper no estaba dispuesto a dejarla retroceder. No esta vez. Ya no esperaría más. El lobo exigía a su compañera.

—¿Siempre eres tan dominante? —inquirió ella, la irritación eclipsó su inquietud.

—Solo cuando veo algo que quiero —volvió a decir rotundamente.

—Comienzas a molestar me, Dipper.

Mabdl sintió ganas de retorcerse bajo su intenso escrutinio, pero juró no darle la satisfacción de verla acobardada.

Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—Bueno. Si estás enojada no tendrás tiempo de tener miedo.

¡Señor que estás en los cielos!, las imágenes pasaron otra vez por su cabeza ante su mirada dura, decidida. Haciendo que su imaginación nuevamente tomara el control. Imágenes de un Dipper medio desnudo con ropa de pirata, listo para el pillaje de su propio y tembloroso cuerpo, la abrumó. Seguramente podría sentir el temblor de sus cimientos, pensó ella irreverentemente.

Mabel sintió como una reacia sonrisa tiraba de sus propios labios. Su loca fantasía de un pirata había aflojado sus tensos nervios.

—Vale, solo que no esperes demasiado.

—Esperaré solo lo que estés dispuesta a dar —aseguró Dipper, su expresión inocente declaraba que era una solemne mentira. Por supuesto, tenía la intención de ayudarla a desear dar bastante. No solo por su propio placer, sino que era su deber como su futuro compañero.

Ella le observó recelosa.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no debería encontrar estas palabras consoladoras? O soy yo. ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?

—¿Eres siempre tan desconfiada o es solo conmigo?

La curiosidad y la consternación apremiaban en esta pregunta.

Mabel reflexionó mirando a Dipper, mientras este esperaba paciente. Sentada allí con él, había descubierto cuánto quería en realidad llegar a conocerle. Estaba cansada de esta soledad auto impuesta, y se sentía renovada de una manera que nunca había sentido con nadie más. El deseo llenó su corazón.

—Lo siento, Mabel. —Sintió la leve picadura de las lágrimas, giró la cabeza para mirar por la ventana que había en la cafetería—. Las proezas de mi ex-marido más o menos agotaron mi confianza. No eres tú. —Se sintió agitada con el mero pensamiento de su ex-marido. Y también sintió cólera por ella misma, por lo fácil que se le habían formado las lágrimas de lastima. Lamentó tener miedo. Se odiaba por su incapacidad de tener confianza. Esta era la herencia que había recibido por ser lo bastante tonta como para amar.

Dipper extendió la mano, tomando su barbilla en ella, la giró para que le mirara. Sus ojos ambarinos-dorados estaban llenos de entendimiento.

—Está bien, cariño. Antes de que te des cuenta, sabrás que no debes tener dudas y confiarás en mí. Te lo prometo, Mabel.

Escuchar sus suaves palabras, junto con la convicción con que las decía, la llenó de una conmovedora esperanza.

—Me gustaría tanto, Dipper—murmuró.

Utilizó palabras que él esperó aliviaran su estado de animo, que llenaran de luz sus ojos, así como crearan una imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

—Pasará, amor. Confía en mí.

Primero una sesgada sonrisa y luego una pequeña sonrisita rompió sus labios, separándolos.

—Si tú lo dices.

Sería tan maravilloso que dijera la verdad. Apenas se atrevía a tener esperanza, y con todo ese atractivo tan seductor que él poseía, casi dejó que su imaginación volara a lo que sería a una vida compartida con este hombre.

—¿No me lo discutes? —Los ojos de Dipper se abrieron sorprendidos—. Es un progreso, deja que te acompañe hasta el coche.

Ella frunció los labios y arrugó la nariz.

—No soy tan mala, ¿verdad? —preguntó Mabel.

Dipper arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

—Vale. Lo soy —confesó.

Una sonrisa compartida los unió.

Mordiéndose el labio, Mabel se sintió por primera vez tímida y feliz por la esperanza que la embargaba.

Salieron del reservado y Mabel esperó mientras él cogía su cartera para pagar la factura. Tomando su mano de nuevo, la condujo por la acera hasta la parte trasera de la librería. Sonrió ante la sensación que le proporcionaba tener su mano cogida por la de él. Sintiéndose de nuevo como una cría, mientras iba de la mano con su novio. Mirando los expositores de las tiendas por la que pasaban, de repente se puso seria. Dipper ciertamente no era ningún muchacho. Mabel era de por sí alta, con un metro ochenta. El tamaño de Shaoran le hizo tener la sensación de ser casi menuda. La verdad, una novedad para ella. Aunque no estaba gorda, siempre había sentido que tenía que perder algunos kilitos. En algunos momentos desastrosos, había comparado su figura con la de Marilyn Monroe en la película Con faldas y a lo loco, directamente antes de que él hubiera tratado de tomar un pecho.

A pesar del agarrón, le gustó la comparación. No había ninguna duda de que Marilyn Monroe era caliente. A algunos hombres les gustaba que sus mujeres tuvieran curvas exuberantes, llenas. Por lo visto Dipper era uno de ellos.

También le gustó la actitud enérgica de Dipper cuando tomó la cuenta para pagar. Su confianza brillaba como un faro, atrayéndola. Y su forma de ser era natural y a cada oportunidad la tocaba, dándole la sensación de ser protegida y deseada. Era una sensación que encontraba cada vez más agradable.

Los ojos de Dipper se sintieron atraídos por los elegantes movimientos de su compañera.

' _Gracias a Dios que ella no se esforzaba por ser uno de esos clones de_ _mu_ _chas súper escuálidas que tantas mujeres trataban de emular'_ , pensó con gratitud.

Ciertas partes del cuerpo eran claves; notó que el contoneo y el movimiento sutil lograban que su libido acelerara al máximo su motor. La imagen de montar este cuerpo voluptuoso y curvilíneo, siendo amortiguado por esa carne ah tan dulce y generosa, hacia que su sangre pasara a cien por hora por sus venas y se reuniera en su ingle, creando un aumento muy sensible en sus vaqueros.

La anticipación constreñía su cuerpo, pero se puso serio cuando recordó la expresión triste en sus ojos y el brillo de las lágrimas que había tratado de esconder.

Había ocultado la rabia que sintió por el otro hombre que debería haber cuidado de ella. Sus entrañas ardieron al pensar en su dolor. Tomando la determinación de eliminar su miedo y llenarla de alegría. Su compañera sería feliz. No aceptaría lo contrario.

Pasaron por la librería, que ya esta estaba cerrada, caminando por el corto callejón situado entre ella y la tienda de regalos de al lado. Su coche estaba aparcado en una pequeña zona detrás de las tiendas. El calor brilló sobre el asfalto, como un horno de sol de a media tarde.

Mabel buscó sus llaves dentro de su bolso y abrió la puerta. Se dio la vuelta hacia Dipper para decirle adiós, solo para descubrir que había perdido toda su atención. Estaba quieto y alerta, con la cabeza ligeramente levantada, Mabel casi podría decir que estaba olfateando el aire.

No sabiendo que pensar de esto, le miró, inconsciente de que Dipper había olido a un hombre lobo que le era desconocido. Primitivamente, cuando el macho de una especie se sentía con derecho sobre una hembra y la sentía amenazada, respondía demostrando su propiedad. El lobo que había en Shaoran era también una criatura de instintos. Inconsciente del efecto que tenía sobre él, Mabel era también inconsciente de que estaba a punto de ser reclamada.

Ella miró alrededor, contemplando la parte de los edificios circundantes, sin ver nada.

—Dipper, ¿qué... ? —comenzó, y se encontró arrastrada hacia sus brazos.

Atrapada desprevenida, no tuvo tiempo para pronunciar ni una protesta cuando los labios de Dipper cayeron sellando los suyos. Después de su sorpresa inicial, que rápidamente se transformó en placer y luego en una creciente excitación, se derritió en el calor de su abrazo, sintiendo que su centro se volvía líquido ante la necesidad, así como su erección que se apretaba punzante e insistentemente contra su estómago. A la humedad que se había formado antes se le unió la de esos momentos, mojando sus bragas.

Dipper era tan estable como un viejo roble en una tormenta tumultuosa y ella por instinto se agarró a él, con miedo a dejarse ir. Su mente, la que le quedaba, giró en círculos formados por el deseo inflamado. Por propia voluntad, su cuerpo tomó el control, ofreciéndose gustoso para que Dipper le explorara. Todas sus dudas y miedos fueron reducidos a ceniza ante las caricias imperiosas de su carne temblorosa.

Inundada por las sensaciones. La percepción de los músculos acordonados que había bajo sus manos, del olor caliente, almizcleño del macho mientras se excitaba y la aprensión del duro hierro de su erección cuando este casi la tiró contra su vientre, la condujo hacia el orgasmo. Cuando su mano tomó posesión de su pecho, y masajeó suavemente la tierna carne, al instante su vagina se convulsionó con fuerza. Mabel gimió, presionándose urgentemente contra él.

En su cabeza resonó un gruñido satisfecho emitido por Dipper, cuando la inclinó sobre sí mismo. Por la fricción creciente y la presión entre ellos, sintió que su verga se endurecía aun más contra su cuerpo. Mabel tembló cuando la otra mano de Dipper vagó bajando hasta la plena redondez de su nalga, tirando para unirlos aún más, amasando la carne firme a fondo. Su boca se abrió sobre la suya, su lengua encontró la entrada. Ella se la concedió con un gemido ahogado, aceptando la aterciopelada textura mientras la acariciaba cruelmente.

Un mareo la sobrevino cuando él devastó su boca, su lengua lamía y se enredaba con la suya. Su sabor era irresistible, adictivo. El aroma acre, dulce, almizcleño de su sexo se elevó en el perfume de la calle.

La sensación de los dedos de Dipper cuando estos encontraron y rodearon su hinchado pezón fue electrificante. Su gemido de excitación envió un temblor de anticipación a través de Mabel. Ella se meció contra él con una necesidad irreflexiva.

Otro gemido salió de la garganta de Dipper, éste teñido con pesar cuando luchó por separarse de ella. Mabel gimió en protesta cuando él, lentamente, se fue echando hacia atrás, colocando pequeños e insistentes besos en sus labios hinchados.

—Mírame, cariño —pidió Dipper suavemente.

Él quiso aullar de necesidad, pero su suerte era pasajera, debía cesar su reclamación. Su miembro no era un campista feliz, tomando vida propia, se movía nervioso por la agitación despertada, solo para serle negado el premio.

Los ojos de Mabel se abrieron. Ligeramente vidriosos, sus iris se habían oscurecido a un café oscuro tempestuoso. Su respiración acelerada comenzó a estabilizarse cuando se concentró en la de Dipper. Un rubor atractivo coloreó sus mejillas cuando la cordura volvió.

—¿Vale por ahora? —Él sonrió, tiernamente acaricio el rubor acalorado de su mejilla.

—B-bien. —Ella se aclaró la garganta ante el sonido inestable de su voz—Estoy bien. —Parecía algo inestable y desorientada, como si hubiera estado durmiendo y de repente, de manera brusca, la hubieran despertado.

Shaoran abrió la puerta de su coche y la ayudó a introducirse. Con cierta incomodidad se agachó.

—¿Tienes un bolígrafo y papel para escribir? —le preguntó.

Hurgando en su bolso, sacó un bolígrafo y una pequeña libreta que utilizaba habitualmente para hacer las listas de la compra. Sakura luchó por aclarar su cabeza mientras miraba a Dipper garabatear algo, notando distraídamente que era zurdo. También notó claramente el duro bulto de sus vaqueros, que era lo que la había presionado recientemente. Su sexo húmedo y ansioso, de nuevo, protestó por la ausencia que deseaba. Sobre todo cuando lo que deseaba estaba... prácticamente allí.

Su erección firme, masculina, la llamaba y le decía: Mírame, tócame. Ella la imaginó al descubierto, con ese pequeño ojo en la punta guiñando con lasciva invitación. Sus dientes se hundieron en su labio inferior otra vez, esta vez con agitación.

Desconcertada por caer en una fantasía extravagante, rápidamente devolvió la mirada a sus manos. El daño, sin embargo, estaba hecho. La combinación de las recientes sensaciones táctiles y la confirmación visual de sus grandes atributos, se enfrentaron e intentó no retorcerse en el asiento

Consciente de su examen, orgulloso por mostrarle el efecto que ella tenía sobre él y complacido al saber como estaba afectada ella, Dipper le devolvió el bolígrafo y libreta.

—Aquí está mi teléfono móvil. Llámame cuando llegues a casa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella ácidamente.

—Quiero saber que has llegado —contestó Dipper, y al ver la luz batalladora de sus ojos, se inclinó y la estampó un beso firme en los labios. Su propio nivel de frustración era alto, pero estaba determinado a salirse con la suya, nada más—. No me discutas, Mabel. Llámame.

Todavía sacudida por la pasión que se había elevado tan fácilmente por su toque, Mabel decidió que la retirada era la mejor estrategia.

—Vale, te llamaré —prometió haciendo un mohín.

—Conduce con cuidado, cielo.

Dipper pasó un dedo a lo largo de su mejilla y se puso de pie. Cerrando su puerta, retrocedió y observó como daba marcha atrás, giraba a la izquierda y desaparecía calle abajo.

Dipper dejó salir un suspiro apenado. Lógicamente sabía que había hecho lo correcto al dejarla marchar. Todavía le debía una explicación, sin contar con el hecho de que no sabía que era su compañera. La excitación que la había poseído habría permitido que avanzara, pero cuando sus cabezas se despejaran, sabía que toda la confianza que se hubiera ganado hasta ahora, habría desaparecido de manera irreversible.

Su sonrisa fue algo atormentada cuando recordó la expresión en su cara. Si le ansiara tanto como le ocurría a él, iban a tener una noche bastante agitada. Dejó que sus ojos, de nuevo, vagaran por el área. El mortecino olor de un hombre lobo se mecía con la brisa. A pesar de la frustración de detenerse en lo que podría haber sido una actividad aún más agradable, la satisfacción llenaba su ser. Su reclamación de Mabel había comenzado y pensaba que, por su reacción, estaba más que receptiva hacia él. Dejándole a este testigo desconocido testimonio del hecho de que Mabel le pertenecía

Marmando Mar paseó calle abajo hacia el lugar donde tenía aparcado el coche.

Esperaba el próximo enfrentamiento. Candy iba a ponerse PN1 cuando escuchara sus noticias. Dipper pines había elegido a su compañera.

Todavía no había hecho ningún anuncio, pero estaba claro que haría una reclamación formal, pues su intención resultó descaradamente obvia, a juzgar por su comportamiento en el aparcamiento, hacía tan solo unos momentos. Marmando sabía que Dipper había captado su olor. No hubo ninguna confusión cuando Dipper marcó su territorio.

La muchacha con la que estaba era en verdad bonita. Si no estuviera comprometido ya con Candy, no le habría importado tener un pedazo para él mismo.

Por supuesto, el tener que pasar por encima de Dipper había colocado un freno a aquellos agradables pensamientos. Podría ponerle caliente, pero no era nada estúpido. Colocándose detrás del volante, sonrió descaradamente mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar donde estaba Dipper. Se iba a poner muy furiosa. Candy tenía la loca idea de que haría de Dipper su animal doméstico. Era verdad que habían tenido un encuentro sexual hacía varios años, pero Dipper dejó muy claro que no tenía ningún interés en hacer de eso un apareamiento permanente.

Tal vez con esto Candy pudiera tomar más en serio los propios impulsos de apareamiento de Marmando. Sin más, sabía que estaba apunto de experimentar un paseo por el infierno esta misma noche. Una vez que Candy terminara con su rabieta y se calmara, estaría preparada para el siguiente movimiento. Mientras conducía, sintió como su verga temblaba a la espera y con bastante expectación.


	4. Chapter 3

Recuerden los personajes le pertenecen a Alex (sino Dipper y Mabel estuvieran casados y con muchos hijos) y esta historia es un copy paste de una autora llamada Kate Steele.  
Ok en esta ocasión los gemelos Pines no serán gemelos serán dos personas que NO comparten Lazos SANGUÍNEOS de ningún tipo  
Alerta...

Lemon.

Universo alterno...

bien esto es un Copy-paste es decir copio y pego...

Espero que les guste...

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

Mabel condujo a casa en medio del aturdimiento. Por suerte, había muy poco tráfico en la pequeña ciudad de Gravity Falls a esa hora del día. Alcanzó su destino y se detuvo en una entrada sombreada por un enorme roble. Tras dejar aparcado el coche delante del garaje, subió los escalones de la casita que había comprado al principio de llegar a la ciudad.

Tras abrir la puerta principal, entró en el refugio acogedor de su casa y dio un enorme suspiro de alivio. Automáticamente se quitó los zapatos de una patada y dejó caer el bolso y las llaves en la mesita de la entrada, parándose para mirar su reflejo en el espejo que colgaba sobre ella.

' _Parezco atontada'_ , pensó. Notó sus labios ligeramente hinchados e inflamados por los besos y los recorrió lentamente con la lengua, mientras rememoraba la sensación de los labios de Dipper sobre los suyos. Su sabor se había aferrado a su boca y ella saboreó el oscuro e inolvidable gusto de él. Nunca se había excitado tan rápida y fácilmente en los brazos de un hombre. Una traviesa sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras sentía el calor pegajoso de sus jugos corporales, como si se hubiera preparado para recibir a Dipper.

Sintió que el lento hormigueo del deseo comenzaba a arder más fuerte. Podía asegurar que él sabía cómo besar. Estaba segura de que Dipper sabía cómo hacer también muchas otras cosas interesantes.

Vagó por el cuarto de estar. Su mobiliario era una mezcla ecléctica de estilos, elegidos por la comodidad y la forma sutil en la que se complementaban los unos a los otros. Los colores eran cálidos y naturales, beige, marrón y dorado con unos vibrantes toques de naranja en la forma de varias alfombras pequeñas. La decoración alentaba la tranquilidad y la comodidad. Agarró rápidamente el teléfono antes de estirarse en el sofá. Cerró los ojos y rememoró la sensación de estar en los brazos de Dipper.

Su cuerpo era tan cálido y duro, ¿y la forma en que la sostenía? Estimulante parecía una palabra demasiado insulsa para describirlo. La había rodeado, controlado, todo mientras se aseguraba de su placer. Mabel sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a palpitar al pensar en su erección, tan vigorosamente apretada contra su vientre. Su dura longitud había sido completamente impresionante. El vibrador que esperaba escaleras arriba solo alcanzaba, en comparación, un triste segundo puesto, y pensar en utilizarlo le resultó poco atractivo. Con una mueca insatisfecha tomó el teléfono y marcó el número que Dipper le había dado.

Mientras el teléfono sonaba, Mabel sintió un temblor de anticipación. Su mano subió por su muslo, alzando la tela de su falda. Él descolgó al segundo timbrazo.

Con solo un hola, el timbre rico y profundo de su voz envió un rayo de necesidad directo a su núcleo ya mojado. Mabel cerró los ojos y sofocó un gemido cuando su sexo hinchado floreció como una flor bajo los rayos persuasivos del sol.

-Soy Mabel, Dipper -logró decir, esperando que su voz no sonara tan sin aliento como se sentía.

-Hola nena, supongo que llegaste bien a casa. -La voz de Dipper fluyó sobre los sentidos de Mabel, inundándola con deseo.

Aparentemente por propia voluntad, su mano errante se deslizó entre sus muslos y un dedo delgado se introdujo bajo la entrepierna húmeda de sus bragas en el canal resbaladizo de su sexo empapado.

-Oh, sí, sin problemas. -Mabel se mordió el labio mientras su dedo se deslizaba por el espeso sirope, extendiéndolo alrededor y sobre el brote tenso de su clítoris. Un estremecimiento travieso sacudió su espina dorsal mientras se arqueaba como reacción.

-Si te parece bien pienso que podríamos ir al Gato Negro -declaró Dipper apetece uno de sus filetes.

-Suena bien -logró decir ella. El incremento acelerado de su necesidad apretó su garganta, haciéndole casi imposible hablar. Tenía una voz ronca de dormitorio.

Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-Mab's, nena, ¿qué estás haciendo? -La voz de Dipper se había profundizado,resbalando sedosamente por su cuerpo.

Mabel se quedó helada.

-Nada.

Él lo sabía. De alguna forma lo sabía. No estaba segura de si derretirse por la humillación o por la estimulación.

-Sé que te excité en el aparcamiento. ¿No estarás tocándote, verdad? ¿Estás húmeda, corazón? -Su voz era perezosa y caliente.

-¡Dipper, eso es obsceno! -Viéndose atrapada, Mabel no estaba todavía lista para confesarse lo. Quería desesperadamente negar la necesidad que recorría su cuerpo. No podía. La suave yema de su dedo estaba colocada sobre su clítoris, manipulando suavemente el nudo sensibilizado.

-No hay nada obsceno en ello, verdaderamente obsceno sería que negaras tus necesidades, que te negaras el placer. Puedo estar ahí en quince minutos, nena -engatusó él-. No hay nada que quiera más que ver tu placer.

La indecisión se amotinó junto con una fusión hormonal pendiente.

-Dipper, yo... yo no estoy preparada para eso -jadeó Mabel.

-Entonces déjame ayudarte en esto, cariño, ahora mismo. -Un hilo acalorado de excitación serpenteaba por la profunda calma de su voz-. ¿Están fuera tus bragas?

Mabel sintió que su vagina se apretaba ante su descaro.

-¡Oh, Dios... , no! -admitió ella. Su respiración y el latido de su corazón comenzaron a acelerarse.

-Quítatelas para mí, nena -la engatusó Dipper -. En mi mente te estoy viendo tumbada ahí, con tus muslos bien abiertos y tu dulce y húmedo coño expuesto a mí. Tienes unos bellos y largos dedos, Maby. Puedo verlos hundiéndose en tu apretado coño mientras te follas a ti misma.

-No creo que pueda hacer esto. -Mabel estaba anonadada por cuán rápidamente había crecido su necesidad. Su sexo se sentía abierto, ansioso por ser llenado. Compartir esto con Dipper le hacía sentirse salvaje, y aun así tenía miedo de exponer tanto de sí misma. Miedo de lo que pensaría él de ella.

-Sí puedes, corazón. Nos daremos placer el uno al otro. Solo cierra los ojos y escucha el sonido de mi voz. Ahora quita te esas braguitas, nena.

El ardiente gruñido sexual de su voz la puso en acción. Alzando las caderas Mabel deslizó sus bragas por las piernas y se las sacó por los pies, arrojándolas al suelo. Separó bien los muslos y hundió los dedos en su preparado canal. Un gemido entrecortado abandonó sus labios separados y voló su camino por la línea telefónica hasta Dipper. A ella volvió su respuesta en forma de gruñido de satisfacción.

-Así es, corazón. Se siente uno tan bien, ¿verdad nena? Estoy ahí mismo contigo. -El ardiente susurro sensual de la voz de Dipper fluyó sobre Mabel dedos están profundamente sepultados en tu coño. Saca nuestros dedos y deslízalos sobre tu clítoris, Mabel.

Mabel estaba indefensa contra su necesidad furiosa y los dictados acalorados de Dipper. Obedeció y gritó ante el aturdidor pulso de placer que contraía su canal cremoso.

-¡Dippy, oh Dios, Dipper! -gritó ella locamente.

-¿Estás tan cerca, Maby? Maldición, nena, estás Matándome. Escucha me,Mabel. Estoy frotando mi polla. Es grande, gruesa y larga, y está lista para explotar solo para ti. Yo te estoy tocando y tú me estás tocando. Nuestros dedos envuelven fuertemente mi pene y estamos apretando y bombeando. Voy a correrme en tus manos.

La imagen repentina de Dipper en cueros y con una enorme erección causó que otro chorro de espeso líquido empalagoso cubriera los dedos investigadores de Mabel.

-¿Dipper, realmente estás acariciando tu pene? -Su voz era tensa y temblaba de excitación.

-¡Oh, sí, nena! ¿Te gusta eso, Mabel? ¿Te gustaría mirarme alguna vez, corazón?

Mabel gimió, su sexo se contrajo y derramó más crema ante el pensamiento de mirar a Dipper mientras se masturbaba.

-Síiii -silbó ella-. ¿Harías eso por mí? ¿Dejarme mirarte?

-Sabes que lo haría, Mab's. Lo que necesites, nena, lo que quieras. Desliza tus dedos de vuelta al interior de ese apretado y cremoso coño. Esos son mis dedos,Mabel. Pronto mi polla estará dentro de ti. Estoy entre tus muslos, Mabel. Ahora vamos a follar, nena. Ahora.

Mabel continuó con sus dedos entrando y saliendo del jugoso pasaje, luego los deslizaba sobre el duro brote de su clítoris una y otra vez. Sus caderas se ondulaban mecánicamente mientras unos quejidos y gemidos sin aliento quemaban la línea telefónica.

-¿Estás lista para correrte, Mabel? Déjame oírte, nena. Córrete para mí.

Ella visualizó a Dipper acariciando enérgicamente la longitud gruesa y dura de su pene. Podía oír el jadeo de su respiración. Su ascenso desesperado al clímax se convirtió en el de él cuando ambos trabajaron juntos. La inundación física y mental, combinada con el gráfico tono sensual de su voz mientras la lisonjeaba, enviaron a Mabel en una zambullida sobre el borde.  
*-*-*-**-*-*

Dipper no había anticipado el estado físico de Mabel cuando ella llamó. Saber que la había excitado hasta el punto de que estaba deseosa de auto complacerse al teléfono con su estímulo, era bastante para hacerle aullar. Sus jadeos roncos y jadeantes estaban enviando estremecimientos de pura lujuria directos a su tenso pene.

Con una mano sostuvo el teléfono, desabotonando con habilidad el botón de la parte superior de sus vaqueros y deslizó con cuidado la cremallera sobre un pene que temblaba por liberarse. Sacó el faldón de la camisa y liberó su total y dolorosa erección. Con un suspiro se colocó en el sofá. Su ingle se tensó con anticipación cuando sus suaves gemidos volaron cual fantasmas sobre la línea telefónica.

Estaba encantado, instruyendo la y lisonjeándola, escuchando sus reacciones sin aliento mientras ella se tocaba el cuerpo que, sabía, pronto sería de él. Al mismo tiempo frotaba su hinchado pene, imaginando las manos y la boca de ella trabajando sobre él, complaciendo le. La presión creció, ansiaba correrse, pero esperó, esperó por ella. Finalmente, a un pelo de la liberación, el aullido de ella rompió el control de Shaoran y su propio grito estrangulado de placer se unió al de ella.

Disparó chorro tras chorro de espeso semen cremoso sobre su mano y el estómago duro como una roca que quedaba expuesto por su camisa abierta y sus vaqueros. Al oír un largo " _Mmmm_ _"_ de placer, sonrió perezosamente. Los suspiros de satisfacción de ella acentuaban su propio placer. Una alegría pura llenó su compañera no solo era bella, sino que estaba llena de un fuego que podría hacer arder a un hombre hasta convertirlo en cenizas. La vida nunca había sido tan dulce.

Reinó el silencio salvo por el jadeo de dos personas que se recobraban de gruñó suavemente cuando la recorrieron múltiples réplicas. Montó las ondulaciones decrecientes mientras la bajaban gentilmente a la realidad. Cuando su cabeza se aclaró, comenzó a sentirse conmocionada ante lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descarada? Acabada de enzarzarse en un combate ardiente de sexo con un hombre con el que ni siquiera había tenido una cita.

¿Qué debía de estar pensando él?

¿Que hacía esto con cualquiera?

Lo había perdido antes de que tuvieran siquiera una oportunidad. Se giró para tumbarse de costado y habló suavemente al receptor.

-Debes de pensar que soy una guarra.

Un silencio momentáneo siguió a su declaración, mientras esperaba la condenación de él. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

-Si alguna vez dices eso de nuevo, azotaré tu dulce trasero tan fuerte que no serás capaz de sentarte en una semana.-La voz de Dipper era severa mientras pronunciaba la reprimenda-. ¿Está eso claro?

Mabel sintió que la garganta se le cerraba mientras las lágrimas nublaban sus grandes ojos café.

-Respóndeme, Mabel-ordenó él.

-Sí, está claro.

Hubo una pausa momentánea antes de que hablara Dipper.

-Lo que yo pienso, corazón, es que eres una mujer cálida y sensual que acabas de compartir una experiencia bella, excitante y manifiestamente increíble conmigo. Me siento humilde ante tu regalo, Mabel.

-Dipper-susurró ella, luchando por mantener la compostura y no volverse un charco lloroso de baba sentimental-. Eso es lo más dulce que me ha dicho nunca nadie.

-¿No vas a llorar, verdad nena? -Su tono calmante la acunó- Dime que estás bien o voy para allá ahora mismo. No quiero que estés trastornada.

Mabel pudo oír el cariño y la preocupación en la voz de Dipper y la hizo sonreír.

-Estoy bien. No necesitas lanzarte a la carga hacia aquí.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

-¿Realmente segura?

Mabel se rió brevemente. La preocupación de Dipper la llenó con una calidez diferente de la que acababan de compartir.

-Sí, estoy realmente segura.

-Entonces te recogeré mañana a las siete, Mabel. Duerme bien esta noche, nena. Sueña conmigo.

-¿Es eso una orden? -bromeó ella.

-Una firme sugerencia -replicó Dipper.

-En tal caso pensaré en ello -concedió ella-

Buenas noches, el " _buenas noches, corazón"_ de Dipper haciendo asomar una sonrisa a sus labios, Mabel golpeó el botón de conversación en el teléfono, cortando la conexión. Dipper había sido muy dulce y comprensivo. Y tan dominante. Abrazó fuertemente la felicidad que surgía en ella. Había ansiado subconsciente un hombre que tuviera la confianza y la fuerza de carácter para dominarla, no con crueldad, sino con amor y preocupación. Y todas esas palabras de cariño, pensó. _Corazón, nena,dulzura._

-Me gusta -murmuró ella, y se estiró lujuriosamente en el sofá. Se alzó, recogió sus bragas desechadas y se dirigió al baño para una agradable ducha el camino le asaltó una revelación.

-Me corrí sin un vibrador. ¡Sí!

*-*-&-  
Que tal poco a poco lo conseguirá...


	5. Chapter 4

Recuerden los personajes le pertenecen a Alex (sino Dipper y Mabel estuvieran casados y con muchos hijos) y esta historia es un copy paste de una autora llamada Kate Steele.  
Ok en esta ocasión los gemelos Pines no serán gemelos serán dos personas que NO comparten Lazos SANGUÍNEOS de ningún tipo  
Alerta...

Lemon.

Universo alterno...

bien esto es un Copy-paste es decir copio y pego...

Espero que les guste...

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 4_**

Preparada puntualmente a las siete, Mabel esperó nerviosa la llegada de Dipper. Vestida de acuerdo al clima caluroso de agosto, llevaba un vestido de gasa color melocotón que caía hasta la mitad de sus muslos. Era de manga corta y con un delicado bordado en el profundo escote. La amplia falda revoloteaba suavemente con cada movimiento. Las sandalias de tiras color melocotón embellecían sus esbeltos pies, junto con las uñas pintadas a juego. Había soñado con una maravillosa noche, y de hecho, resultó un sueño muy agradable si mal no recordaba, soñó con Dipper. Algo así como una calurosa noche y un paseo por el bosque, que terminó con un apasionado interludio al lado de un fresco riachuelo.

Todo en el sueño pareció vívido y real, excepto por Dipper y ella misma. Sabía que era él, pudo sentirle y saborear le, pero no pudo verle. Excepto sus ojos. Ojos de un dorado ámbar, que brillaba con una luminiscencia sobrenatural. Aquellos ojos deberían haberle provocado miedo, pero resultaron extrañamente irresistibles.

Mabel alejó esos pensamientos cuando vio aparecer el coche de Dipper y sintió como se tensaban sus entrañas. Había pensado que terminaría superando el estremecimiento que le recorría el estómago cada vez que le veía, por lo visto no sucedería esa noche.

Él salió ágilmente del coche y se dirigió hacia el porche donde ella le esperaba en un silencioso aturdimiento.

—Ah Dios mío —suspiró. La realidad de la situación la golpeó como si fuera una avalancha—. Estoy saliendo con un bombón. Dipper caminaba con el suave y confiado deslizamiento de un depredador seguro de su dominio. Iba vestido de manera sencilla, conjuntando el blanco y el negro. Unas botas negras, unos vaqueros negros ajustados y una holgada camisa blanca con el cuello abierto, revelando el inicio de los oscuros rizos que, ella lo sabía, le cubrían toda la extensión de su duro y musculoso pecho. El sol del atardecer se reflejó en su cabello, mostrando destellos dorados y achocolatados. Llegó hasta ella y se quitó las gafas de sol que protegían sus ojos, observando su absoluta inmovilidad, envolviéndola en el ambarino calor de su temblor de reconocimiento la recorrió el inherente reconocimiento de una hembra ante la presencia de un macho alfa. Los machos alfa exigían sumisión. Comenzaron a embargarla necesidades que nunca había llegado a admitir o explorar. Imaginarse siendo dominada y con una total pérdida de control le causó una agitación y confusión irritante.

Mabel se encontró sumida en una serie de emociones contrapuestas, de una pura y primaria lujuria a un miedo que instigaba su instinto de conservación. Ponerse en manos de este hombre, darle su confianza, era lo más tentador y lo más aterrador que había tenido que afrontar en toda su vida, se obligó a permanecer de pie, aunque sintiera el impulso de girar y echar a correr para buscar la seguridad, la suya y la de él. Valientemente encontró su mirada de admiración.

Dipper se acercó al porche y estudió a Mabel. Se la veía dulce e inocente en su diáfano vestido color melocotón. Su liso cabello castaño con ondas, junto con su vestido, destacaban el dorado color de su suave y cálida piel. Sin embargo, un silencioso gruñido retumbó en su pecho. Sabía la pasión que encubría ese exterior tan cándido. El gran y perverso lobo estaba ansioso por jugar. Para un observador normal ella parecería tranquila y serena, pero Dipper podía sentir su confusión interior. Su aguda visión detectó la dilatación de sus pupilas y el oscurecimiento del iris mientras sus emociones giraban. Pudo oler el inicio de su deseo, así como el miedo que lo corrompía.

La instintiva necesidad de tomar a la hembra de su elección le sacudió con fuerza. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer habría dejado que su naturaleza dominante le gobernara y tomara lo que quería. Sus antiguas compañeras habían comprendido sus necesidades y deseos, y sabían que lo suyo solo era un arreglo temporal. No hubo necesidad de ningún tipo de precaución o cautela. Los apetitos habían sido saciados, siendo satisfechos por ambas partes, y la relación finalizaba sin ningún tipo de cólera o recriminación era impredecible. Que se tratara de su compañera resultaba indiscutible, y su derecho a tomarla innegable, pero a pesar de mostrar a veces un difícil y espinoso exterior, poseía un corazón sensible y un alma apacible y ya le habían hecho daño.

Su confianza traicionada y su seguridad en sí misma, el lobo reconocía su necesidad de ser dominada y controlada. El hombre reconocía su necesidad de ternura y seguridad. Presionar en cualquiera de las dos direcciones llevaría consigo el fracaso. Juntos, los dos lados de su naturaleza, buscarían un equilibrio que le conseguiría como recompensa el amor y la confianza de Mabel.

Dipper subió hasta el porche, con sus ojos mostrando confianza y firmeza, se detuvo ante ella.

—Estás preciosa, cariño.

—Gracias —contestó tímidamente, contenta ante sus palabras de alabanza.

—Ahora relájate. No tienes que tomar ninguna decisión va a pasar nada malo. Nos vamos a conocer un poco mejor y, siendo optimistas, disfrutaremos de nuestra mutua compañía. ¿De acuerdo?

Mabel hizo un gesto afirmativo y se relajó un poco, hasta que su mano le cubrió la barbilla y su boca bajó posándose en la de ella. Su nivel de tensión subió por las nubes, después se detuvo y cayó en picado cuando se derritió con el calor de su tierno beso. Sus labios se movieron lentamente sobre los suyos, frotaron y se deslizaron hasta fundirse a la perfección. Los labios de Mabel se abrieron con un suspiro y la lengua de Dipper se deslizó en su interior lánguidamente, explorando lentamente la cálida caverna de su boca.

Su lengua rozó la de ella, acariciando y animando para que participase. Mabel accedió de buen grado y le siguió hacia su boca para iniciar sus propias lentas y calurosas gruñó su aprobación y de mala gana se retiró, dando por finalizado el beso.

—A no ser que quieras que esta tarde termine ahora mismo, conmigo tomándote aquí sobre el porche, te sugiero que nos vayamos —le advirtió, con el humor tiñendo su tono y una sonrisa en los se ruborizó mientras recordaba el sexo telefónico de la noche anterior.

—Vámonos —le insistió ella.

Conociendo demasiado bien lo rápido que Dipper podía despertar su deseo, le agarró de la mano y le arrastró por el porche bajando los escalones.

—A propósito, he olvidado darte las gracias —dijo con una sonrisa rápida.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Mabel mientras Dipper la acomodaba en el asiento del pasajero. Vio como daba la vuelta hacia el otro lado del coche y sesentava en el lado del conductor.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó de nuevo, frunciendo el ceño desconcertada.

Dipper arrancó el coche y echó marcha atrás por el camino de la entrada.

—Porque no creo que nadie me haya dicho nunca que soy un bombón.

Un estupefacto silencio llenó el coche, al momento Mabel comenzó a balbucear.

— ¡Cómo... no has podido oír... Dipper!

La risa masculina llenó el coche mientras aceleraba, deslizándole suavemente calle abajo.

Varias horas más tarde, cuando los restos de la cena fueron retirados de la mesa, Mabel dirigió una mirada pensativa a Dipper. Era un cambio refrescante en comparación con sus otras citas. Sus modales eran intachables, se mostraba cortés y considerado de una manera natural. Su sentido del humor era agudo y encantador. Se expresaba con inteligencia e ingenio sobre una variedad de temas. Su naturaleza inquisitiva se dejó ver mientras se exploraban con preguntas cuidadosamente formuladas.

Todo eso provocó en su interior un nivel tan alto de excitación que la costó mantener el control. La calidez de su mirada recorrió su piel como si se tratara de dedos fantasmales, haciendo que se sintiera chamuscada. La anticipación la llenó de emoción y todo su nerviosismo desapareció mientras contemplaba las diferentes posibilidades.

El Gato Negro había sido la elección perfecta para su primera cita. Los reservados eran altos y acogedores, dando a los comensales una ilusión de aislamiento. La decoración era elegante, pero no fría. En cuanto a la vestimenta, uno podía ser tan formal o informal como lo deseara. Y la comida era de lo mejor del mundo. Pero lo que más valor tenía para Mabel era la familiaridad que se respiraba. En esta situación, con la excitante y enervante presencia de Dipper, la familiaridad la ayudaba a mantenerse tranquila.

La camarera se acercó para rellenar sus tazas de té helado, provocando una pausa en la conversación. Mabel descansó la barbilla sobre su mano y le estudió pensativa.

—¿Qué profundo y oscuro pensamiento vaga por tu cabeza, dulzura?—preguntó Dipper con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que a veces puedes leerme la mente?—preguntó a su vez Mabel con absoluta seriedad, preguntándose también, de manera absurda, si podría imaginarse las ideas que tomaban forma en su cabeza—. No puedes ¿Verdad?

Dipper se burló.—Con mucha dificultad. —Extendió la mano y acarició con los dedos la sedosa piel de su mejilla. —Tienes unos ojos muy expresivos. Y soy un experto en leer el lenguaje corporal.

—¿Oh? —Mabel estaba intrigada— ¿Qué te dice el lenguaje de mi cuerpo? —

Dipper se puso serio mientras lo consideraba.

—Te relajas, tus movimientos son naturales, no tensos ni ojos se encuentran con los míos directamente, sin vergüenza, y con cierta reflexión. Tu conversación es suave, no afectada. Te abres a mí, revelaría que estás perdiendo el miedo a lo que nos sucede. Disfrutas de mi compañía. Eres feliz. Y por el leve oscurecimiento de tus ojos, cosa que sucede de vez en cuando, diría que te preguntas como será cuando hagamos el amor—

Mabel le escuchó en un asombrado silencio. Parecía haber examinado su alma. Parecía mentira que una conexión tan abierta y fácil, se hubiera formado en tan poco tiempo. Sintió como el rubor le cubría las mejillas y un temblor le recorrió los nervios comprimiendo su pecho, cuando su último comentario acertó por completo.

—¿Cómo de cerca me he quedado? —La observó, pues a pesar de ser en tono de broma, le exigía la verdad.

—Cerca, muy cerca —admitió Mabel valerosamente.

—Tengo la intención de ponerme aún más cerca, Mabel —prometió Dipper . El ardor en su voz la acarició.

—Dipper, yo... —comenzó, pero después se detuvo, cuando la atención de Dipper se desvió hacia una pareja que se acercaba. Mabel notó como se le dilataban las fosas nasales y el destello cauteloso en sus ojos. Para ella eran desconocidos, pero al parecer Dipper si los conocía. Observó como se levantaba, mostrando una postura claramente agresiva.

—Dip, se te ve más hermoso que nunca. —La mujer que le habló se apoyó en él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Candy —Su expresión permaneció neutra mientras se giraba hacia el hombre que la acompañaba—No creo que me hayan presentado a tu amigo, aunque me parece familiar.

Las palabras de Dipper poseían un sutil desafío. Mabel le observó, desconcertada por su actitud.

El hombre le ofreció la mano.

—Marmando Mar —se presentó a sí mismo— Y tiene razón, nunca hemos sido presentados formalmente.

Mabel examinó, curiosa, a la pareja.

La mujer era alta y morena de rasgos exóticos, con la suave melena a media altura y unos elegantes rizos. Llevaba un corto y muy ajustado vestido de color negro que lucía una coqueta abertura, revelando sus esculturales piernas. Los tacones de ocho centímetros —según Mabel, zapatos de mujerzuela— le daban una imagen general de profesional del hombre la igualaba en altura y se le veía sano y hermoso, con el cabello castaño y ojos azules. Encontró curioso el respeto con el que se dirigía a posesión del brazo de Dipper, Candy giró su atención hacia Mabel.

—Presenta me a tu compañera, Dip —le ordenó alegremente.

—Mabel Rodyn, te presento a Candy Hideki y su amigo, Marmando Mar.

—No solo eres una cosita muy dulce —declaró Candy con un dulzor que goteaba veneno—, sino que, además, llevas un vestido que me encanta,querida. Tienes la buena suerte de ser capaz de parecer una maestra con él.

En vez de enfadarse, Mabel burbujeó de diversión, ante la doble intencionalidad de su elogio.

—Bueno, gracias —le devolvió Mabel—. Yo también te envidio, aunque tu ropa es muy llamativa. Otra mujer sin tu clase y sofisticación se parecería exactamente a una puta de lujo.

Dos bufidos ahogados de diversión masculina encolerizaron a Candy,que se enderezó y dirigió su atención hacia otra dirección. Estaba determinada a humillar totalmente a esta débil humana.

—Te he echado de menos, Dipper. Espero con ansia la próxima noche que pasemos juntos.

Un remolino de diferentes emociones emanó de los cuatro, lanzados repentinamente dentro de un congelado reacción de Mabel fue de una dolorosa punzada que rápidamente ocultó. Una veloz ojeada hacia él le reveló que la diversión había desaparecido de su rostro, siendo sustituida por cólera y repugnancia. Comprendió que el pasado de Dipper no era asunto suyo. A pesar de eso, saber que había tenido una relación con esa hermosa y totalmente maliciosa hembra, resultó un golpe. Evitó la mirada que envió en su dirección.

En lugar de eso volvió su atención a Candy y quedó algo sorprendida al ver un destello de pesar en sus ojos mientras miraba a Marmando. La reacción de Candy parecía revelar cierto sentimiento hacia el hombre. ¿Entonces por qué lo humillaba de esta manera? De Marmando emanaban disgusto y decepción. La cólera bulló en sus ojos mientras alejaba a Candy de Dipper.

—Vamos Candy —la empujó, rompiendo la silenciosa quietud—. Estoy seguro de que Mabel y Dipper tienen mejores cosas que hacer que aguantar el parloteo de una muchachita charlatana.

Girando debido al leve empujón de Marmando, Candy dejó caer su bolso, derramando su contenido, dio un consternado grito.

—¡Oh querido, que torpe soy!

Dipper y Marmando se agacharon para recuperar las dispersas pertenencias, deseosos, por diferentes motivos, de que Candy siguiera su camino.

—Mabel, querida, hay un lápiz de labios junto a tu pie, si fueras tan amable... —le indicó de que ingeniosamente volcara su bolso, Candy había cogido un pequeño frasco que mantuvo en la mano. Con la atención de todos dispersa, nadie notó como lo vertía, con subrepticia rapidez, en la copa de Mabel. Su expresión mostró una presumida diversión aun antes de que se vaciara el frasco.

Con todos sus bienes en su sitio, Candy tomó el brazo de Marmando, agradeciéndoles su ayuda.

—Que tengáis una maravillosa tarde —gorgojeó. La satisfecha sonrisa que le produjo su secreto conocimiento quedó oculta al girarse y llevarse a Marmando.

Dipper volvió a ocupar su asiento y encontró la mirada expectante de Mabel.

—Fue una noche, hace dos años —declaró, con cierto nerviosismo se pasó una inquieta mano por el cabello—. Demonios, ni siquiera era de que fue un error en cuanto sucedió.

—Al parecer le causaste una gran impresión —le dijo Mabel, bebiendo inconsciente el brebaje que se ocultaba en su té. Dipper hizo una mueca.

— Candy no es impresionable. Se dedica a coleccionar hombres. Le intriga que alguien pueda rechazarla. Se le llama síndrome del " _deseo inalcanzable_ ". Si la hubiera seguido por todos lados adulándola, se hubiera deshecho de mí. —Hizo una pausa, pensativo—. Si Mar quiere que le tome en serio, le valdría más comenzar a demostrar un poquito más de dureza. Candy no responde a la bondad, es demasiado dominante. Necesita a alguien que la iguale en fuerza.

Mabel elevó las cejas ante el profundo análisis que Dipper le había hecho a Candy.

—Parece que la conoces de algo más que unas pocas horas. —Su tono goteaba sarcasmo. Dipper sonrió amplia-mente, imperturbable a la punzante observación de Mabel y, en su interior, contento del posesivo comportamiento de su compañera.

—También soy un estudiante muy observador de la naturaleza humana, cariño.

Su 'hum' estaba lleno de incertidumbre, pero cambió de tema. El tono de Dipper mostraba sinceridad y sus ojos mantenían una verdad incuestionable. Se inclinó hacia delante, capturándole con la mirada.

—Dipper ¿Qué es lo que haces?

—¿Hago? —" _Allá vamos"_ , pensó. Va a ser bastante difícil.

—Ya sabes, de profesión. No te he oído mencionar a qué te dedicas.—Dipper cruzó los dedos mentalmente.

—Imagino que tú le llamarías profesión independiente.

—¿Pero cual? —preguntó Mabel.

—Soy una especie de consultor —adornó Dipper, contento de poder decir algo que bordeaba la verdad. Mabel continuó sondeando.

—¿Quién te consulta y sobre qué?—Dipper sabía que no podría esquivar sus preguntas con vagas generalidades durante mucho tiempo.

—En cuanto a qué, me consultan sobre muchos temas, soy algo así como un especialista en diagnóstico de problemas. Y sobre quién, por ahora va a tener que seguir siendo confidencial.— La frente de Mabel se frunció ante su sonrisa.

—Me intrigas, Dipper. ¿No serás un espía, verdad?—Dipper se rió y negó la acusación.

—Te lo diré con el tiempo, dulzura —le prometió—, pero primero tú y yo tenemos que mantener una muy seria discusión. —Evitando cualquier nueva pregunta, Dipper se levantó y cogió su cartera para pagar la cuenta pendiente—. ¿Estás preparada para que nos vayamos?

—Lo estoy —admitió, aceptando la poco satisfactoria explicación. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Dipper, se levantó de su silla. Mientras él sacaba el dinero para pagar la cuenta, ella tomó la copa de té helado y se tomó el resto del contenido.

El aire nocturno había refrescado y dio la bienvenida al calor del brazo de Dipper que le cubría los hombros mientras salían del restaurante. Andando hacia el coche, sintió un repentino mareo. Se sujetó a su brazo hasta que se le pasó.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —La preocupada cara de Dipper ocupó el foco de su visión.

—He sentido un pequeño mareo durante unos momentos. Espero no haber pillado ninguna enfermedad —comentó, disgustada ante esa idea—.Odio estar enferma.

—Si enfermas, jugaremos a los médicos hasta que estés mejor —bromeó con una exagerada mirada lasciva que provocó unas risillas a Mabel.

Dipper abrió la puerta del coche y la colocó cuidadosamente en su interior. Algo iba definitivamente mal. Sintió como sus movimientos eran lentos e inseguros. Sus manos se agitaron cuando se deterioró su coordinación. Tenía problemas con el cinturón de seguridad y cuando se acercó para ayudarla, sus grandes ojos mostraron la creciente angustia.

—Sujétate, amor, te llevaré a casa —la calmó mostrando tranquilidad.

Mabel hizo un gesto afirmativo mientras Dipper cerraba su puerta y daba la vuelta al coche. Un temblor sacudió su cuerpo cuando un fuerte calambre se aferró a su estómago. Tragó con fuerza, mortificada ante la idea de vomitar en el hermoso coche.

—Deprisa, Dipper —suplicó—. Empiezo a sentirme realmente enferma.

—Intenta relajarte. Apoya la cabeza y cierra los ojos, llegaremos enseguida —se esforzó en continuar con el tono tranquilo, ocultando su preocupación.

Dipper condujo con rápida eficacia, la hora tardía ayudaba, pues la ausencia de tráfico mantuvo despejado su camino. Deteniéndose lo suficiente como para asegurarse de que el camino estaba despejado, pasó de largo todas las señales de Stop y los semáforos en rojo.

Mabel prorrumpió en un sudor frío, y suaves gemidos pasaron por sus labios de manera inconsciente, mientras luchaba por mantener el control. Había olvidado todo lo que la que ella se percatara, su repentina enfermedad había levantado las sospechas de Dipper. Sacó su teléfono móvil e hizo una coche redujo la marcha y entró en una larga y sinuosa vereda. Mabel abrió los ojos y luchó por enfocar la mirada.

—Esta no es mi casa —murmuró, cuando la fachada de ladrillo y piedra nadó ante su vista.

—No, es la mía. Era la más cercana, cariño, y el doctor Tsukisiro ya está de camino.

Desorientada y luchando contra las nauseas, Mabel no protestó cuando Dipper, con mucho cuidado, la cogió en brazos y la llevó hacia su casa. La ingravidez, junto con el ligero movimiento durante el traslado, casi fue su perdición.

—El baño, deprisa —gritó.

Se aguantó mientras él subía los escalones de dos en dos, depositándola en el baño justo a tiempo. Mabel cayó de rodillas ante el inodoro y perdió la lucha. Unos minutos después se percató de que Dipper todavía estaba con ella.

—Dios, Dipper, sal de aquí —jadeó cuando sintió otro calambre.

—Imposible. Limítate a dejarlo estar, cariño. Me quedo donde sintió como su brazo le rodeaba la cintura, extendiendo la mano sobre el diafragma, y le realizaba un ligero masaje. Su otra mano sujetó su pelo. Canturreó suaves y reconfortantes palabras, mientras ella soportaba cada espasmo.

Cuando la crisis fue remitiendo, Dipper cogió una manopla y la humedeció con agua fresca. Mabel cerró los ojos mientras se la pasaba por el párpados y labios estaban levemente hinchados, su tez pálida. Cuando abrió los ojos, él sonrió comprensivo.

—Esta es la experiencia más humillante de mi vida —le reveló Mabel. Estaba exhausta y aturdida.

—¡Dipper!—Una fuerte voz de hombre llamó desde abajo.

—Es el doctor —le explicó Dipper, presionándole en el dormitorio para gritar hacia abajo—: Arriba, doctor Tsukisiro entró en el baño con un aire de calmada confianza.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó y escuchó la explicación de Dipper Miró a Mabel, observando las pupilas dilatadas, la piel húmeda y su movimiento vacilante. Cuando se inclinó para escuchar su corazón con el estetoscopio, captó un olor débil pero familiar.

—¿Has tomado algún tipo de medicamento, ya sea con receta o sin ella, durante las últimas horas, Mabel? —Ante la respuesta negativa, preparó una jeringuilla— Te voy a tomar una pequeña muestra de sangre —le explicó. Mirando la aguja, sintió como su estómago se tensaba de nuevo.

—¿Podría salir un minuto, por favor? —le suplicó.

—Señorita, he visto casi todo lo que el cuerpo humano puede lo que tengas que hacer. —Desvalida-mente, Mabel se giró y saludó de nuevo al que parecía ser su nuevo y mejor amigo. Después, Dipper le volvió a limpiar la cara.

—Este se está convirtiendo en un día verdaderamente memorable para mí —dijo sarcástica pese a su incomodidad—. Ahora he vomitado ante dos hermosos hombres en vez de uno. —Lentas lágrimas de frustración e impotencia cayeron por sus pálidas mejillas.

—Está bien, cariño —la calmó Dipper abrazándola y meciéndola lentamente.

—No me acunes, Dipper —le pidió Mabel, mientras luchaba por mantener el control—. Es como estar sobre un barco. También me mareo —le advirtió, mientras Dipper la impelía a que se sentara al borde de la baño doctor Tsukisiro se rió ante su comentario, mientras tomaba una muestra de su sangre, después llenó otra jeringuilla con el líquido de un pequeño frasco

—Te voy a poner una inyección que debería detener las nauseas —le explicó.

—Bendito seas —suspiró con sinceridad, estremeciéndose ligeramente ante el pequeño pinchazo de la aguja. El alivio relajó sus tensos músculos.

—Esto debería lograrlo, querida. Quiero que descanses y bebas mucho líquido en cuanto tu estómago se asiente. Tienes que recuperar lo que has perdido —la ordenó con amabilidad.

—Gracias, Dr. Tsukisiro —contestó, con evidente gratitud—. Realmente aprecio su ayuda. No creí que los médicos siguieran haciendo visitas a domicilio.

—Bueno, Dipper y yo nos conocemos desde hace algunos años y le debo un par de favores. Cuídate, Mabel. Te haré saber el resultado de los análisis de sangre. —Subrepticiamente le hizo señas a Dipper para que le siguiera fuera del cuarto de baño.

—Tengo que hablar contigo —le explicó Yukito quedamente, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

—Deja que acomode a Mabel y enseguida bajo —concordó Dipper—.Sírvete una copa o asalta la cocina si te apetece.

Alisó el ceño y volvió al cuarto de baño para encontrar a Mabel todavía sentada al borde de la bañera. Se arrodilló ante ella, y le pasó la mano por el pelo.

—¿Te sientes mejor, cariño?—Hizo un gesto afirmativo.

—Sí. —Sus ojos parecían enormes en la pálida cara, y estaban surcados por sombras oscuras bajo ellos. Ella extendió su temblorosa mano y le acarició la cálida piel de su mejilla—. Gracias.

Dipper sintió como si hubiera tocado su misma alma con sus ojos, sus gestos y sus sencillas palabras. Capturó las heladas manos de ella y le transfirió su calor.

—Siempre te cuidaré, Mabel —la prometió. Ella se rió.

—¿Ahora me vas a llevar a casa?

—No, cariño, te quedarás aquí donde pueda vigilar-te. Y puedes ahorrarte la discusión. No es negociable —le advirtió Dipper con tranquila determinación. Consideró sus opciones y cedió sin lucha.

—De acuerdo ¿Tienes un cepillo de dientes que pueda usar?—Dipper sonrió y la sujetó juguetona-mente la barbilla.

—Muchacha lista.—Rió entre dientes cuando ella le sacó la lengua. Le dio el cepillo de dientes y desapareció en el dormitorio, para reaparecer con una camiseta y una bata que su madre le había regalado en navidad y que raras veces utilizaba.

—He pensado que quizás podrías usar esto —explicó, poniéndolo sobre la encimera del lavabo—. ¿Quieres tomar un baño o una ducha antes de acostarte? —Ante su gesto afirmativo, sacó un par de toallas limpias del armario.

—Deberías tomar un baño —la sugirió—. Es posible que te dé un mareo estando bajo la ducha, o —se calló e intentó adoptar un gesto inocente pero falló totalmente cuando una malvada sonrisa cubrió sus labios— podrías esperarme y nos duchamos juntos. Solo para asegurarme que no te caes —dijo de manera inteligente.— Mabel frunció el ceño.

—Ya has tenido el privilegio de verme vomitar —dijo sarcásticamente—. Solo permito un número limitado de intimidades por día. ¡Sal de aquí!—Dipper se sintió aliviado ante su capacidad de bromear. Ya estaba mejor.

—Me iré —la concedió, depositando un beso sobre su frente—. Pero ten cuidado.— Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Mabel se encorvó sobre el borde de la bañera, sintiendo las rodillas inestables. Juntando las restantes y menguantes fuerzas, se cepilló los dientes y lentamente se desnudó. Ajustando la temperatura del agua, entró en la ducha y suspiró mientras el agua caliente caía en torrente sobre su dolorido cuerpo. Su mente desconectó durante un momento y se sorprendió balanceándose. Pensar lo que Dipper le diría si se caía en la bañera, la acicateó para que terminara lo más rápidamente posible. Se secó y se puso la camisa de hombre, encogiéndose de hombros ante la ausencia de ropa interior limpia. La suave camisa le llegaba casi a las rodillas. Cubriéndose con la bata, salió del cuarto de baño y entró en la habitación, preguntándose dónde dormiría. No dispuesta a meterse en la que podía ser la cama de Dipper, se estableció sobre la cómoda silla junto a la ventana y casi de inmediato se quedó dormida.

Escaleras abajo, en la cocina, el Dr. Tsukisiro se aplicaba a fondo en un emparedado de rosbif cuando Dipper entró. Le saludo con su emparedado y tragó.

—Confío plenamente en que un lupino disponga de la mejor se la compraste a Ryuu, en Saitama, ¿verdad?

—Culpable. Nadie posee terneras como las de Ryuu —reconoció Dipper. Se sentó a la mesa, enfrente de Yukito—. Cuéntame.

—La drogaron —declaró Yukito sin rodeos—. ¿Notaste ese débil, pero penetrante olor? —Ante la afirmación de Dipper, continuó—: Es una mezcla especial de distintas hierbas y drogas. Ha estado recorriendo todas las zonas que suelen visitar los jóvenes lupinos, que lo utilizan para aumentar su diversión. Para nuestra raza es relativamente inofensivo, considerando la resistencia que tenemos a las sustancias adictivas. ¿Para un humano... ? Bueno,ya has visto el resultado.

—Hija de puta. —La calmada ira de Dipper, hizo que casi sintiera pena por el culpable. Casi.

—Por suerte, la puso enferma antes de que su sistema lo absorbiera por completo. Juzgando la dilatación de sus pupilas y la perdida de funcionalidad motora, diría que si no se hubiera deshecho del contenido de su estómago, en estos momentos habría estado en una condición mucho más seria—Dipper se levantó y comenzó a pasearse por la cocina.

—Voy a matar a esa puta —juró.

—¿A quién? —Yukito mantuvo un tono estable. Nunca había visto a Dipper tan cerca de perder el control. Pensó que las consecuencias no serían nada buenas.

—A Candy Hideki. —Escupió el nombre con un juramento—. Se presentó mientras Mabel y yo cenábamos en el Gato Negro. Dejó caer su bolso cuando se marchaba después de su, eh, cordial visita. Tuvo que ser cuando le echó lo que fuera a la copa de Mabel. Estábamos distraídos recogiendo su mierda del suelo. Ella y su amigo Kaoru Kido eran los únicos que se encontraban cerca, y él en ningún momento se acercó lo suficiente como para poder haberlo hecho, estoy seguro.

—Esto es muy serio, pero no puedes echarte encima de ellos medio en guerra —le aconsejó Yukito—, haciendo acusaciones sin pruebas, pues lo único que traería serían problemas.

—Lo sé —concedió Dipper—. Pero no puedo dejar que esto quede impune.

—Ya pensarás algo. Por ahora, estate tranquilo y usa la cabeza. —Suspiró y recogió su maletín, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. Me voy a la cama.—Dipper le palmeó en el hombro.

—Gracias, Doc, realmente te agradezco que vinieras. —Hizo una pausa, pensativo—. Y por el buen consejo.

—No importa, Dipper. Vigila a Mabel durante un par de días. El único problema que preveo puede ser por algún trastorno en el estómago, dejé algunas píldoras arriba, sobre la mesilla. Man-tenla vigilada por si acaso.

—Ah, tengo la intención de cuidarla —sonrió Dipper—. Es mía, mi compañera.—Yukito se mostró encantado.

—¡Felicidades! No está marcada. No tenía ni la menor idea.

—Ella tampoco, todavía —confesó Dipper con una nerviosa sonrisa.—Yukito rió entre dientes.

—Buena suerte, amigo. Presiento que cuando está en condiciones debe mostrarse bastante batalladora.

—Oh, sí —estuvo de acuerdo Dipper—. Mi Mabel puede ser verdaderamente explosiva.

—Bien por ella. Esto hace que aumente la pasión. —Yukito hizo una pausa y dijo las palabras ceremoniales—: Que disfrutéis de la cacería.

—Gracias compañero —contestó Dipper, ofreciéndole la mano como despedida.

Cerró y regresó arriba, deseoso de comprobar como estaba Mabel. La encontró profundamente dormida en la silla de su dormitorio. Se acercó silenciosamente a ella, contento de ver como había regresado algo de color a sus mejillas. Cuando se inclinó y la levantó en sus brazos, ella se revolvió irritada.

—¿Por qué no te has metido en la cama, cariño? —le preguntó suavemente.

—No sabía dónde querías que lo hiciera —masculló bostezando.

—Debajo de mí sería estupendo —murmuró.

—¿Umm?— Dipper sonrió. Era bueno que estuviera soñolienta, pensó. Le quitó la bata y la acostó en la cama. Apagó las luces, se desnudó con rapidez y se unió a ella. Un profundo suspiro de satisfacción escapó de sus labios cuando Mabel inmediatamente se acurrucó contra él. Admitió la buena voluntad de su cuerpo, por permitir su presencia en la cama sin tener que luchar con sus habituales deseos sexuales. La preocupación por lo que había sufrido, junto con sus instintos protectores, al parecer, mantenían su libido controlada. Acercó su cara al pelo de ella, durmiéndose con la seguridad de que se encontraba mejor y estaba donde debía estar.

Unas horas más tarde, no estuvo tan seguro. Mabel comenzó a retorcerse y se despertó, inmediatamente preocupado.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —susurró, inclinándose hacia ella, que tiraba de la camiseta que llevaba puesta

—. Tengo calor, no quiero esto —refunfuñó mientras luchaba contra la ropa.

—Espera, dulzura, yo te lo quito. —Dipper suspiró y consiguió desenredar la camisa, sacándosela limpiamente por la cabeza.

Inmediatamente Mabel se relajó, cayendo de nuevo en el sueño. e inmediatamente Dipper se excitó.

—Ten compasión —gimió respetuosamente, tragando cuando Mabel se estiró en pacifico abandono. Su estupenda visión nocturna le permitió verla con bastante claridad. Voluptuosa, era la palabra que le venía a la cabeza. Su cuerpo era suave, redondeado y con curvas en todos los sitios correspondientes.

Extendió la mano y la colocó ligeramente en la plenitud firme de un pecho. Al instante el pezón se erizó contra su palma. Arrastró la mano lentamente hacia su abdomen. Su piel era suave y cálida, seda y raso bajo el lento deslizar de sus dedos. Se detuvo al llegar a los suaves rizos que coronaban sus esculturales muslos, cuando ella se revolvió sobre ella, quedó hipnotizado por su olor. Su nariz siguió la huella que su mano había dejado, mientras inspiraba el intoxican-te aroma de su compañera. Al llegar a su monte, cerró los ojos e inhaló imaginó abriendo sus delicados pliegues, su lengua deslizándose por los hinchados labios y los finos tejidos interiores repletos de néctar. Un gruñido bajo surgió de su garganta, haciéndole regresar al presente.

 _"Ha estado enferma, ha estado enferma, ha estado enferma_ "— se repitió una y otra vez, y con un doloroso gemido retiró la mano, cubriendo la tentación de su cuerpo con las mantas. Dipper se tumbó en su lado, esperando que haber ocultado la tentación visual, le ayudara.

Su esperanza fue efímera. Mabel se le acercó de nuevo. Los dos picos de sus pezones se clavaron en su espalda, mientras sus suaves curvas se pegaban a él. Podía sentir la caricia del pelo pubiano contra sus nalgas.

—Señor bendito —gimió, endureciéndose para aguantar toda la noche esa frustrante tortura.

Mabel despertó bruscamente y a solas muy temprano. Se sentó en la cama,aturdida y confundida, con una vaga noción de necesitar volver a casa, rondándola por la cabeza. Se vistió temblorosa-mente con la bata que habían dejado a los pies de la cama y se quedó erguida con total desamparo en mitad de la habitación, sin saber que más hacer. Habiendo escuchado los débiles movimiento en el piso de arriba, Dipper subió para comprobar su estado.

—¿Vas a algún sitio, pequeña? —preguntó con cariño. Se la veía atractiva y, aún así, dulce, toda soñolienta y despeinada. Ella se pasó indecisa la mano por el pelo.

—Pensé que debía irme a casa... pero estoy tan desorientada —se quejó irritada.

—¡Ah!, cariño, ven aquí! —Dipper se acercó, ofreciendo sus se dejó llevar a su ándose al borde de la cama, la colocó sobre su regazo.—¿Te duele algo en particular?

—El estómago me duele un poco —le contestó—. Pero por encima de todo me siento hecha polvo. —Descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Doc ha dejado algunas pastillas para tu estómago. —Dipper le indicó el frasquito que había encima de la mesilla—. Dijo que era posible que lo necesitaras. Voy a meterte de nuevo en la cama. —La levantó y se dirigió al lazo que anudaba la bata que llevaba.

—¡Hey! Alto ahí —dijo, dando un paso atrás.

—Mab's, sabes que no te gusta dormir con ropa, por lo que es mejor que te quites la bata ahora —le dijo de manera razonable. Ella le dedicó un feroz ceño.

—Yo sé que no me gusta dormir con nada pero, ¿cómo lo sabes tú? —En cuanto hizo la pregunta, el recuerdo de un cálido y desnudo cuerpo pegado al suyo, apareció en su memoria— ¡Dormiste conmigo! —le acusó.

—Sí, lo hice —admitió Dipper con calma. La observó con una seria y fija mirada—. Te puedes ir acostumbrando, porque va a pasar bastante a menudo de ahora en adelante.—Abrió la boca, para hablar, pero solo pudo emitir ruidos ladeó la cabeza.

—Pareces un pescado.

—Tú... tú no puedes haber dicho eso —jadeó indignada.

—Bueno, dulzura, hacías los mismos gestos de un pescado —bromeó deliberadamente, imitando los gestos con su boca.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, ese comentario de " _dormir juntos_ " —siseó. Dipper sonrió, pero después reconsideró su mal humor.

—Entre nosotros está ocurriendo algo especial Mabel —declaró de manera solemne—. Sé que lo percibes igual que yo. —Esperó expectante su admisión. Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo, poco dispuesta pero, sin embargo de aceptación—. Sé que esto no es fácil para ti, cariño. La traición es algo a lo que es difícil reponerse. Pero Maby... —Dipper tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos—... si me das el beneficio de la duda, te demostraré que puedes confiar en mí, tal como voy a confiar en ti. —Sus labios tocaron suavemente los de ella—. Pero por ahora, vamos a centrarnos en que te recuperes, ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —concordó. Mabel se sentía hipnotizada por Dipper. Su pero y su por, la desarmaban, se encontró cada vez más dispuesta a creer en él. Cogió las píldoras que la ofreció y se las tomó con un vaso entero de agua, sin haberse dado cuenta hasta entonces de lo sedienta que estaba.

—¿Más? —la ofreció, indicando la jarra de agua—. Yukito dijo que necesitarías muchos líquidos.

—Creo que por ahora es suficiente. Gracias —le contestó, permaneciendo torpemente de pie a la espera de que se marchase. Dipper sofocó una sonrisa.

—Ya sabes que te he visto desnuda —la recordó.

—Sí, pero yo no te he visto verme desnuda, y si no te importa, quiero aplazar esa experiencia un poco más. —Un atractivo rubor iluminó sus mejillas.

—Es un progreso. —La sonrisa cariñosa de Dipper, junto con la calidez de sus ojos, mantuvieron cautiva a Mabel.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ligeramente molesta.

—Que admitas que estaremos desnudos juntos. A eso le llamo definitivamente un progreso —le dijo, con un pícaro guiño. Mabel sintió una punzada de emoción por su comentario, mientras una sonrisa escapaba a sus labios.

—Márchate, Dipy —le pidió.

—Estaré abajo por si necesitas algo —la informó con una sonrisa burlona. Plantó un rápido beso en sus labios y la dejó para que se desvistiera en la intimidad.

Mabel se acurrucó bajo las cálidas mantas. Una somnolienta satisfacción la cubrió mientras las medicinas asentaban su estómago. Bostezando, se colocó de lado y se adormeció con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios.

Escaleras abajo, Dipper se movió por la cocina con experta facilidad. Se preparó café y una tortilla de jamón y queso, tarareando todo el rato una desafinada melodía. Sus pensamientos centrados en la mujer que en esos momentos calentaba su constituía un intrigante contraste. Dulce, tímida, ingenua e inocente y una sirena salvaje y sexy, de vez en cuando exasperan-te, obstinada e impetuosamente independiente. Le estimulaba y desafiaba como ninguna otra hembra lo había hecho. Su mente y su cuerpo vibraban con una avalancha de emociones que ella le provocaba.

Dipper pensó en sus padres y supo indudablemente que esto era lo que ellos tenían, lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Sabía lo contentos que se pondrían cuando supieran que había encontrado a su compañera. Su madre seguramente lloraría, pensó con una sonrisa. Era bastante emocional, como Mabel, y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Pensó en llamarlos, pero descartó esa idea. Era mejor esperar, hasta comunicarle a Mabel su condición de hombre lobo. Exhaló un profundo suspiro. Decir que estaba preocupado, era decir poco. Mabel debería tratar con una revelación bastante traumática. Dependía de su naturaleza inteligente, compasiva y del creciente afecto que sentía por él, que pudiera aceptar la verdad de su doble naturaleza.

Haría cualquier cosa que tuviera que hacer para ayudarla a aceptar una realidad que rompería todas sus ideas preconcebidas. Si al final le rechazaba, tendría que dejarla ir. Pero de esa manera perdería dos partes cruciales de su mismo ser, que nunca recuperaría, su corazón y su alma.


	6. Chapter 5

Recuerden los personajes le pertenecen a Alex (sino Dipper y Mabel estuvieran casados y con muchos hijos) y esta historia es un copy paste de una autora llamada Kate Steele.  
Ok en esta ocasión los gemelos Pines no serán gemelos serán dos personas que NO comparten Lazos SANGUÍNEOS de ningún tipo  
Alerta...

Lemon.

Universo alterno...

bien esto es un Copy-paste es decir copio y pego...

Espero que les guste...

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 4_**

Mabel despertó con los primeros rayos del sol de la tarde y la cálida brisa que se derramaba por las ventanas abiertas. Suspiró al sentirse normal otra vez y se estiró totalmente relajada. Rodando hasta acurrucarse sobre la almohada de Dipper, aspiró su olor acercándola a su cara. Una lenta sonrisa de satisfacción estiró sus labios, cuando inhaló el aroma masculino

Obligándose a entrar en movimiento, se levantó de la cama y miró alrededor con curiosidad. El dormitorio de Dipper. La verdad, no era como había esperado acabar la noche cuando acordaron la cita. Admiró el alto cabecero antiguo de la cama, mientras pasaba su mano sobre la madera tallada. El aparador y la mesita de noche eran de estilo antiguo -junto con un lavabo- a juego con la cama. Todos estaban hechos con formidables piezas de roble color castaño claro.

La gruesa alfombra marrón con tonos dorados, protegió sus pies desnudos mientras caminaba alrededor. Echó un vistazo al armario abierto, para ver la ropa de Dipper colgada en su interior. Por la razón que fuera, el verla agitó algo en su interior. Su naturaleza inquieta hizo que se acercara a las puertas abiertas que permitían el paso a un patio enorme en la parte trasera. Una pequeña fuente se hallaba en el centro de un claro, cubierto de césped y rodeado por grandes árboles.

El agua se esparcía y centelleaba con la luz del sol, cuando esta se derramaba hacia abajo formando una pequeña cascada y caía en un fondo rodeado por rocas cubiertas de musgo. Mabel pudo distinguir las lisas y vistosas formas de los peces moviéndose en el fondo. Alejándose de esta vista, decidió que necesitaba una ducha. Comenzó a recoger la ropa que había llevado puesta, hasta que reconoció la pequeña maleta abierta en el suelo, cerca de la silla donde primeramente se había quedado pares de vaqueros y suéteres estaban extendidos en la silla, junto con la ropa interior. También estaban su cepillo de dientes, el del pelo, el champú y otros artículos de tocador.

Conmovida por la consideración de Dipper, tomó los utensilios y rápidamente se introdujo en el cuarto de baño. Surgiendo limpia y renovada, bajó las escaleras, admirando la casa mientras buscaba a Dipper.

Los cuartos estaban decorados con elegancia, cálidos y acogedores. Nunca había prestado mucha atención a la decoración por estilos y períodos, pero, aun así reconocía que muchos de los adornos eran preciadas antigüedades. Dando un toque de buen gusto y estilo.

Al escuchar un murmullo de voces, Mabel se detuvo cuando recorría el pasillo. Echó una ojeada a la puerta abierta y descubrió el despacho de Dipper, hallándole a él mismo detrás de su escritorio, pero no vio a nadie más.

La hizo señas para que entrara.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor, cariño? -preguntó cuándo se levantó y se la acercó.

-Divino de la muerte, amorcito. -Esa respuesta vino desde el altavoz del teléfono, de una voz muy sarcástica, y muy varonil.

-Tú no, estúpido. Acaba de entrar Mabel.

Dipper la atrapó y le estampó un beso caliente y muy lento sobre los labios, que ella le respondió con impaciencia.

-Mis orejas escucharon bien -dijo la voz.

Caminando hacia el escritorio, Dipper se sentó y la depositó en su regazo.

-Mabel, me gustaría presentarte a Eriol Hiraguizawa. Afortunadamente no puedes verlo, porque si no, caerías enferma de nuevo. -Mabel resopló intentando esconder la risa.

-Dipper, eres el mismísimo diablo, sabes que si me viera tu mujer, te abandonaría tan rápido que no sabrías quien te habría golpeado. Siempre esta celoso de mí, dulzura -replicó Eriol.

-Me alegra conocerte, Eriol. -Mabel se rio-. Estoy segura de que Dipper solo exagera. -Se retorció cuando le hizo cosquillas en las costillas como venganza.

\- ¿Eriol, estás seguro de querer participar en lo que estuvimos hablando?

Dipper regresó a los negocios, impaciente por concluir los asuntos y así poder concentrarse en Mabel.

El doctor Tsukisiro había llamado a Eriol para que se les uniera y así poder extender de una manera más rápida algunos comentarios sobre cierta medicina, que administrada por una persona desconocido, había enfermado a la compañera de Dipper. Como no era un tema para tomarlo a broma, Yukito sintió la necesidad de concienciar a la comunidad lupina sobre la potencial amenaza que esta medicina tenía para sus vecinos, los humanos.

Eriol llamó a Dipper, seguro de que la discreción del doctor le había impedido revelar todos los hechos. La perfidia de Candy no le resultó ninguna sorpresa, en vista de su inclinación, bastante conocida, hacia Dipper.

-Voy a hacerlo Dipper, definitivamente no queremos más incidentes desagradables. Puedo dejar caer alguna especulación de una fuente desconocida, si sabes lo que quiero decir. Esto debería conseguir que cierta persona sea consciente del hecho de que sus acciones no han pasado desapercibidas. Mabel, ha sido muy agradable hablar contigo. Estoy seguro de que nos encontraremos en persona pronto, y así podrás comprobar que tengo mejor planta que nuestro amigo Dipper.

-Ni en sueños -se mofó Dipper, cortando la comunicación.

Después de su terrible noche, estaba aliviado de encontrarse en perfecto estado; descansó la cabeza sobre Mabel sintiéndose algo retozón. Ella pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Dipper y se puso a besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido. Sus labios exploraron la boca de él con movimientos entre juguetones y lentos, lánguidos, que le hicieron entrar en calor pero a fuego lento. Cuando su lengua se deslizó entre sus labios separándolos para luego introducirla, el calor comenzó a arremolinarse en su vientre. Y cuando ella lo sorbió suavemente con la lengua y empezó a jugar con la suya, vamos, ya estaba en estado de ebullición.

Ella descubrió que su erección crecía contra su cadera, y se contorsionó para acercarse. La hembra primitiva se deleitó ante la capacidad de incitar su pasión ante la sensación que le causó su mano, cuando se deslizo hacia un lado y paso sobre su cadera hasta posarla en su tenso glúteo cubierto con unos jeans, y lo masajeó con firmeza.

-Te sientes mejor -observó él ronco.

-Mucho mejor -contestó sucintamente, impaciente por seguir con el juego. Cuando los labios se cerraron sobre los de él, su estómago emitió una fuerte queja. Ambos se detuvieron, perplejos. Dipper sonrió abiertamente y Mabel se puso como las amapolas, avergonzada ante las fuertes demandas de su estómago.

\- ¿Esto significa que tengo que alimentarte antes de que satisfagamos otras hambres, hum? - La mirada de Dipper se mostraba llena de una promesa al rojo vivo.

-Hombre, podrías darme algo para comer -admitió ella, frotando su estómago-. Después de todo, perdí esa maravillosa cena que me preparaste anoche.

-No me lo recuerdes -la reprendió Dipper fingiendo un escalofrió. Se levantó de la silla y la colocó sobre sus pies-. Voy a sufrir pesadillas con ese tema. -Mabel apretó su brazo cuando la apartó entre risas.

-Te dije que te marcharas, pero nooo, tenías que ser noble y quedarte. -Le siguió por el pasillo hasta la cocina.

Todas las habitaciones estaban maravillosamente diseñadas. Había una isleta colocada en el centro de la cocina. Era lo suficientemente grande como para que una zona contuviera un fregadero y en la otra se situaran tres sillas, de forma que pudiera servir ocasionalmente como mesa para comer. Admiró el suelo de piedra y pasó una mano acariciando la encimera de granito verde. Los muebles eran de madera natural, con todos los electrodomésticos incorporados e invisibles.

-Tengo algo de rosbif por aquí -le sugirió Dipper, inclinándose ante el refrigerador abierto. Luego se giró hacia Mabel-. ¿Emparedados y ensalada de col? O si lo prefieres tengo pollo en el congelador, lo puedo descongelar con el microondas.

-El rosbif es suficiente -estuvo de acuerdo, y le ayudó a prepararlo; él repartió los ingredientes que ella fue depositando sobre la isleta. Le observó mientras comenzaba a poner la mesa-. Eres bastante práctico en la cocina -comentó- ¿Dónde están los platos? -Dipper fue a por ellos, mientras contestaba a su observación.

-Un hombre tiene que ser capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo. Me lo enseñó mi padre. Por supuesto, esa creencia fue muy apoyada por mi madre -añadió con una pesarosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Dónde están tus padres, Dipper? -le preguntó, tomando un cuchillo y cortando un tomate con cuidado.

-En este momento en Hong Kong -contestó-. Viajan mucho. Cuando mi padre se retiró, decidieron que querían visitar algunos de los lugares sobre los que habían leído. -Hizo una pausa-. ¿Caliente o frío? -preguntó, indicando el suculento plato de rosbif.

-Caliente, por favor. -Mabel sonrió-. Esta casa es realmente hermosa, pero ¿no es terriblemente grande para ti solo? -Cuando la carne de vaca se calentó en el microondas, Dipper extendió la mahonesa en las rebanadas de pan, pasándoselas a Mabel para que colocara la lechuga y el tomate.

-Esta era la casa de mis padres. Éramos cinco, incluyendo a mi hermana y a mi hermano. Como soy el mayor, decidieron dejarme esta propiedad a mí, mientras que a Wendy y a Tyron les dejaron otras propiedades. -Se agachó para darle un persistente beso en los labios-Si hubieras sido una chica de la localidad, ya sabrías todo esto. -Mabel saboreó su beso y retrocedió, alzando una ceja en su dirección.

\- ¿Supongo que todas las muchachas de aquí se pelearían por ti?

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo es esto... -Dipper se atuso el pelo.

-No importa, Señor Modesto -se mofó ella.

Siguieron jugando y bromeando durante la comida, después se dedicaron a recoger, haciendo que la tarde fuera agradable, colocaron el último de los platos después de secarle, Mabel le hizo una pregunta que la había estado carcomiendo desde su conversación con Eriol.

-Dipper, sé que soy algo curiosa, pero, _"¿a qué se refería Eriol con eso de que de esa manera cierta persona sería consciente de que sus acciones no habían pasado desapercibidas? ¿Y qué incidentes desagradables estáis tratando de evitar?"_ -Dipper la miro cariñosamente.

-Sí, es una conversación que debemos tener. -Asintiendo con la cabeza prosiguió-: Ahora es un buen momento. Vamos a mi despacho y nos pondremos cómodos. -Mabel le siguió algo dudosa. Sospechaba que esta conversación iba a tratar algunas cuestiones serias y bastante sensibles. Solo esperó que Dipper no fuera algo parecido a un emigrante ilegal.

Por su parte, Dipper luchaba con algunas otras dudas bastante serias. Había llegado el momento de ponerla al tanto de sus antecedentes sobre su herencia, antes de que ella, sin contar con el conocimiento de que era su compañera, empezara a que le gustaba y que se sentía sexualmente atraída, pero quería algo más " _su amor"_ -el amor por parte de un compañero era de suma importancia, vital. Solo con su amor ella sería capaz de aceptar al lobo.

Aun cuando había descubierto lo que ella representaba para él, su primera atracción fue puramente física. Después de pasar cierto tiempo con ella, aprendería cada una de las facetas que conformaban a Mabel Rodyn. Ya la encontraba fascinante y estimulante, física, mental y emocionalmente.

Con sus amantes anteriores, había disfrutado de los considerables encuentros físicos y apasionados. Con Mabel, Dipper había ido más allá de la unión física y por primera vez en su vida, se encontró queriendo más. Sus sentimientos iban más allá de la preocupación y el afecto. Se vio pasando cada uno de sus días con su vida con ella. Teniendo hijos con ella. Amándola. Comprender esto fue como recibir una patada en el estómago por parte de una mula. Pensar que fuera incapaz de aceptar su doble naturaleza, que lo despreciara, era intolerable. Su futuro descansaba en sus manos, una vida llena de amor, con su compañera y familia, o la existencia solitaria de estar sin ella. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación donde no tuviera el control. Le hacía sentir extraño e intranquilo.

Cuando entraron en el despacho, Dipper rezó para que los sentimientos de Mabel hacia él fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para aceptar lo que le iba a revelar. La hizo sentarse en el sofá, mientras que él se sentó en la mesa del centro, tomando sus manos. Mirando profundamente en sus ojos, comenzó:

-Los incidentes desagradables que queremos evitar son del tipo de lo que te pasó anoche. Fuiste drogada, Mabel. -La confusión llenó sus ojos.

\- ¿Drogada? Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿cómo?

-Candy Hideki -reveló Dipper, con un claro tono condenatorio-. El cómo, lo sospecho, simplemente vertiendo una sustancia en tu té, mientras estábamos en Gato Negro. ¿Recuerdas cuando dejó caer el bolso? Todos nos distrajimos. En cuanto a por qué, unos pequeños celos. Lleva tiempo tratando de añadirme a su lista de trofeos y yo no coopero. Realmente lo siento, Mabel. Te hizo daño por mi culpa. -Mabel pudo ver cólera mezclada con remordimiento y, como no, ¿ansiedad? ¿Seguramente no pensaría que le iba a culpar?

-No es culpa tuya -le consoló, apretando sus manos-. ¿Pero no deberíamos comunicárselo a la policía? -Dipper se levantó y comenzó a caminar con pasos largos y pausados.

-Solo hay un problema con esto, amor. No tenemos ninguna prueba. Ningún testigo, ningún " _fue acogida con las manos en la masa"_ , ninguna huella digital en tu vaso, nada. Solo sería nuestra palabra contra la suya. -Se colocó delante de ella, sus ojos estaban llenos de seriedad y preocupación, cosa que nunca le había visto antes.

-Hay otra razón por la que no querría comunicar esto, aunque tuviéramos pruebas. -Ante el perplejo ceño fruncido de Mabel prosiguió-: Y es debido a lo que es...-Pequeñas punzadas de ansiedad comenzaron a crearse dentro de ella.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con lo que es? -preguntó Mabel quedamente.

-Candy es una mujer lobo, Mabel. Como yo. -Mabel contempló a Dipper mientras innumerables emociones bullían en su interior. Una divertida incredulidad comenzó a destacar.

-Eres un hombre lobo -declaró rotundamente. Una repentina cólera empezó a recorrerla de pies a cabeza-. Esto me suena a finalizar una relación, pero estoy algo perpleja porque me parece que me perdí la broma. -Se levantó y anduvo con largos pasos mientras Dipper la miraba silenciosamente. No podía creerse lo que acababa de contarla. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sino lo diría? Un dolor punzante comenzó a formarse en su interior. Parándose detrás del sofá, fijó la mirada sobre Dipper. Su voz tembló con la emoción contenida-. Dijiste que podría confiar en ti, y te creí. Creí en ti, pero desde el principio solo has estado esperando el momento para ponerme en ridículo. -Hizo una pausa, respirando con fuerza, rechazando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir-. Bueno, pues has tenido éxito. Solo que no entiendo el porqué. ¿Por qué esta treta tan elaborada? -Incapaz de esperar una respuesta, se dio la vuelta ciegamente, dejando salir las lágrimas que picaban sus ojos. Daño, confusión cólera, desilusión; todos entremezclados dentro de ella como un guiso burbujeante. Caminó hasta la puerta, desesperada por alejarse de la fuente de su dolor.

Cuando llegó a la entrada, la sujetó por la muñeca.

-No te vayas. -Su voz era tranquila, controlada.

-Deja que me vaya, Dipper. -Ella no pudo engañarle, notó su confusión.

-No puedo, Mabel, eres mi compañera -le comunicó. Alzó la cabeza y sin pensárselo dos veces, levantó la mano y le dio una bofetada. Mabel jadeó, incrédula y horrorizada, se quedó inmóvil, un silencio sobrenatural llenó el cuarto mientras se contemplaban el uno al otro, Dipper rompió el silencio, hablando rotundamente, sin emoción.

-Creo que esto me da el permiso para acaparar un poco más de tu tiempo. - La vergüenza y el remordimiento la desgarraron. Finalmente asintió de forma inestable, sin saber a quién odiaba más, a sí misma por cometer este acto violento, o a él por provocarlo. Volviendo a sus posiciones iniciales, se sentaron uno enfrente del otro, pero esta vez como adversarios. Dipper la observó silenciosamente, todavía luchando con su creciente dolor y cólera.

-Hace años, cuando un lobo encontraba a su compañera la tomaba. Sin ninguna explicación, sin ninguna disculpa. Se imponía la rendición de las hembras, ahora procuramos ser más civilizados y halagadores, por lo que cortejamos a nuestra compañera. Soy un alfa. -Su voz decayó sonando como un profundo ronroneo, aunque la advertencia era claramente evidente-. En esta situación solo puedo tolerar muy poca cantidad de civilización. - Los ojos de Mabel se dilataron, mostrando su incertidumbre. ¿Sería posible que le hubiera dicho la verdad? Unos momentos antes, los ojos de él habían mostrado un misterioso brillo. Pudo sentir las ondas de calor que emitía y la clara intención escrita en su cara. También pudo ver la erección estirando la tela de sus vaqueros. Una involuntaria onda de excitación la recorrió cuando se encontró respondiendo a su dominio.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - Luchó por controlar su voz. Dipper reconoció el leve temblor, su parte lobo se apaciguo ante su inconsciente sumisión.

-Voy a demostrar que puedes confiar en mí, que no te he mentido, que soy un hombre lobo, y -se inclinó acercándose, brillantes chispas saltaban dentro de sus ojos- que eres mi compañera, voy a transformarme para ti, aquí, ahora, en este momento. - Mabel sintió pánico.

\- ¡Espera! -Gritó- Espera, por favor, tengo que saber...

\- ¿Qué necesitas saber? -preguntó con impaciencia.

-No, aunque no crea nada de lo que va a pasar, pero, aun así... -se mordió el labio-... ¿Me reconocerás? - Dipper reconocido su miedo e incertidumbre, su necesidad de proteger y consolar se reafirmó en su interior, tomó su mano entrelazando los dedos con los de ella.

-Te reconoceré, Mabel. Mantenemos una completa conciencia. Solo que de una manera diferente. - Reconfortada, se relajó volviendo a la normalidad y aprovechó la oportunidad para preguntar:

\- ¿No se parecerá a esas películas del cine clásico donde la cara del tipo crece alargándose, y sus manos se convierten en garras o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad? Siempre me ha parecido un poco vulgar. - La tensión entre ellos se rompió. Dipper bufó divertido.

-No, ocurre muy rápido. Un híbrido hombre lobo se transforma por entero, solo se es consciente de nuestra energía cuando lo hacemos, ahora mismo solo soy un hombre, al instante cambio a lobo, con solo un parpadeo. -Se rio de ella-. ¿Preparada? -Ante su gesto afirmativo, movió la mesa de centro hasta colocarla delante de la chimenea, haciendo sitio. Mabel siguió cada uno de los movimientos de Dipper, tragando con fuerza cuando se situó de pie ante de ella y comenzó a desnudarse.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Te tienes que quitar la ropa? - Notó como se le secaba la boca. Él asintió con la cabeza, un movimiento lento, atractivo, ufano, que comunicaba riqueza en ese sentido. Tocando con la punta del pie las botas, las desplazó a un lado. La mirada de Mabel fue capturada cuando él abrió el botón de su bragueta y despacio bajó la cremallera por encima de su prominente erección. Ella sintió como el calor le subía a la cara mientras inconscientemente se retorcía en el sofá. Habiendo casi olvidado la razón principal para que se desnudara, Mabel miró con expectación cuando la ropa cayó. Incluso en estas circunstancias, el ver a Dipper en cueros era una maldita compensación.

Lentamente se desabotonó la camisa, cada botón que se deshacía revelaba más músculos, con un pecho ligeramente cubierto de vello debajo. Con elegante facilidad tiró de los faldones de su camisa para sacarla de los vaqueros y encogió sus amplios hombros para sacársela, dejándola caer sobre la silla que había a su espalda, Mabel permaneció pegada al sofá, luchando contra el impulso de tirarse sobre él. Observó la flexión de los músculos de sus hombros y brazos cuando enganchó sus pulgares en el cinturón de sus vaqueros y los bajó hasta el suelo. La espera resultó interminable; hasta que los vaqueros revelaron lentamente el tesoro escondido, fue una pura tortura. Mabel sintió que ciertas partes de su cuerpo se contraían por la tensión, mientras que otras se ponían al rojo vivo, humedeciéndose y abriéndose con creciente excitación.

Dipper se enderezó cuando sus vaqueros golpearon el suelo. Dio un paso para salir de ellos, cada pulgada lista para un orgasmo, permaneció de pie mostrando su cuerpo de manera orgullosa.

-Por todos los santos, eres Batman -susurró reverente. Su aliento y el latido de su corazón comenzaron a ir más rápido cuando un repentino acceso de calor barrió su cuerpo. El paquete, en su totalidad, devastó sus sentidos. Era como una estatua griega esculpida, no en mármol, sino en carne, hueso y puro músculo. Y allí en el centro, exigiendo su atención, la más larga, la más dura, y la más gruesa de las erecciones que ella hubiera visto jamás. Una larga columna de marfil rodeada de venas palpitantes. La cabeza, en forma de ciruela sonrojada por la sangre, sobresalía del sensible tejido. Aquella columna orgullosa, descomunal, nunca podría ser ocultada por una hoja de parra.

Encantada por lo que veía, Mabel estaba impaciente por olvidar todo lo referente a los hombres lobo y seguir con lo que le parecía más interesante. Se esforzó por dejar de mirar la erección de Dipper y encontrar sus ojos. El aliento se le quedó momentáneamente atascado ante el profundo brillo de sus ojos. Oro líquido, caliente, incineran-te, fundido. Cualquier idea que tuviera de resistir desapareció cuando vio sus intenciones. Al contrario, esto encendió su pasión, abasteciendo de combustible su necesidad, preparándola para la combustión.

\- ¿Preparada? -repitió él, su voz fue un gruñido profundo, ronco. Mabel tembló ante la impaciencia de su voz. Sabiendo que solo esperaba su consentimiento, su mirada dio un nuevo barrido por su cuerpo. Excitada por la ola de calor que la recorrió cuando lo hizo, asintió con la cabeza.

La imagen de Dipper vaciló, alterándose, brillando tenuemente... transformándose. Mabel tuvo casi vértigo cuando sus ojos trataron de seguir el aspecto borroso del movimiento. Parpadeó, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a enfocar solo para encontrar un enorme lobo donde antes había estado Dipper.

Se quedó paralizada, cuando su vista se volvió borrosa, comprendió que había olvidado respirar, tomando aire, temerosa de hacer cualquier movimiento, se humedeció los resecos labios con la lengua.

\- ¿Dipper? - Su susurro tembló en el aire. El lobo se acercó despacio a ella y Mabel luchó contra el abrumador impulso de echar a correr. El aliento se atascó en sus pulmones cuando el hocico se aproximó a su cara. Cuando pensó que perdería la batalla por no soltar un aterrorizado grito, una larga y áspera lengua acarició su mejilla.

Parpadeó asombrada.

\- ¿Dipper? -repitió ella. El lobo acarició con el hocico la mano que tenía posada en el muslo. Tentativamente, la levantó, la colocó sobre la cabeza y acarició lentamente su cuello. Miró fijamente en las profundidades de sus ambarinos ojos y le reconoció de manera indiscutible. -Oh, Dios mío, eres tú, realmente eres tú. -Estaba boquiabierta por la fascinación-. Eres hermoso -exclamó suavemente entre risas y lágrimas. Ahora sus manos se movieron y se alzaron sobre la piel gruesa alrededor de su cuello. Su cara, notando las marcas más oscuras que se realzaban alrededor de sus ojos y hocico. Su grueso pelaje resultaba liso y saludable, suave y mullido bajo sus manos parte superior de su pelaje era igualita a la mata castaña de su pelo, mezclado con mechas achocolatadas y ligeros toques de luz dorada. Esta se entremezclaba con el ligero color que fluía bajo sus patas, pecho y bajo vientre.

Mabel podía sentir cada uno de los músculos que había bajo sus manos. Se maravilló de la criatura aparentemente salvaje que había ante ella, sabiendo que nunca la haría daño. Con esa revelación, llegó el conocimiento del hecho tan importante que había colocado en sus manos. Confiaba en ella. Dipper había confiado en ella para que conociera quién y qué era.

La inundó una ola de gran emoción. Había muy pocas personas en su vida que confiaran en ella y en quien ella confiara. Sus padres, su hermana, Pacífica y Bill. Cada uno de ellos, además, acompañado por un amor incondicional. Gestos de Dipper, sus palabras y acciones a lo largo de estos pocos días, fluían por su cabeza. Su bondad y preocupación, su sonrisa, fuerza e inteligencia, la pasión que sentía por ella, la pasión que él también causaba en ella. Sus palabras " _Eres mi compañera_ " resonaron en su cabeza. Y ahora daban otro sentido a sus acciones. A su amor.

-Eres mi compañero -le dijo en un suave murmullo-, me llenas de asombro. -Levantándose, retrocedió ante el lobo y se quitó su camisa por la cabeza-. Eres mi compañero -repitió con firmeza-. Transfórmate. Cambia ahora mismo.

Sus manos fueron al botón de sus vaqueros, tirando hasta abrirlo. Deslizando la cremallera hacia abajo, se quitó los vaqueros y las bragas al mismo tiempo. Su mirada se quedó prendada en Dipper hasta que comenzó un brillo y un ligero movimiento. Se desprendió del sujetador y lo dejó caer con el resto de la ropa.

Dipper estaba enfrente de ella, maravillosamente desnudo y totalmente erguido. Ella se lanzó hacia sus brazos donde la esperaban su calor, fuerza, protección y amor.

-Dipper, Dipper, Dipper. - Cantó su nombre como un rezo, mientras se presionaba ferozmente, él pasó las manos sobre su pelo, trayéndola hacia sí.

\- ¿Me aceptas? -Exigió- ¿Tal como soy, Mabel?

\- ¡Sí! Con todos tus atributos. -Sus propias manos se alzaron, deslizándose por su pelo, entrelazándolo, capturándolo-. Te amo y te quiero, te necesito ahora mismo, Dipper. Ahora. - Sus bocas se unieron salvajemente mientras luchaban por acercarse todo lo que podían. Su apasionada confesión había puesto a Dipper por las nubes. La necesidad primitiva de aparearse, llenó su cabeza con una neblina roja que les hizo caer al suelo. Rodaron, luchando para colocarse encima del otro.

[Preparen sus pañuelos]

Dipper la fijó sobre la alfombra al tiempo que su boca la exploraba. Juguetonamente, le mordisqueó la mandíbula bajando por su garganta mientras ella saltaba y luchaba bajo él. El placer y la frustración hicieron que se retorciera gimiendo y soltado un quejido cuando la boca de él encontró su pecho. Sus dientes sujetaron ligeramente su endurecido pezón cuando lo succionó.

Las uñas de Mabel se hincaron en sus hombros mientras curvaba la espalda extasiada. Su boca se movió hacia el otro pecho, succionándole vigorosamente, haciéndola arquearse y morderle el hombro como reacción. Un gruñido retumbó en las profundidades de su pecho. Ella le empujó con violencia.

-Déjame -jadeó, y él cedió, rodando sobre su propia lo atacó sin vacilar. Recorrió con la lengua, su fuerte columna empezando por la garganta, lamiendo, mordiendo y seguidamente calmando el dolor del mordisco con otra caricia de su lengua. Deslizó la mano hasta su pecho, pellizcando ligeramente el pezón masculino. Colocó su boca sobre el otro pecho, moviendo la lengua en perezosos y excitantes círculos, alrededor del endurecido brote.

Le encantó cuando Dipper se estremeció gimiendo. Ver como se retorcía bajo sus caricias y se tensaba mientras su mano se arrastraba hacia la parte baja de su estómago y después a su ingle. Capturó su palpitante y sólido mástil con la mano, apretándole fuertemente. Sus caderas se alzaron del suelo de forma convulsiva.

Sintió un espasmo como reacción, al mismo tiempo que su sexo se inundaba con su dulce crema. Con ciega lujuria se asentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, disponiéndose a montar su sexo erecto. Su canal estaba abierto, ansiando ser llenado. El olor acre de su excitación llenó el aire.

-No -ordenó Dipper ronco, deteniendo su movimiento durante solo un momento. Apretó los muslos y desoyó su orden hasta que, girando su descomunal cuerpo, de nuevo se encontró sujeta al suelo. Trató de luchar para quedar libre, pero fue en vano. Con un gruñido de fracaso, reconoció su fuerza superior. -Esta primera vez, será a mi manera -gruñó él enigmáticamente, haciéndola rodar sobre su estómago. Ella siguió cada una de las instrucciones, cuando la impulsó sobre sus manos y rodillas. Su duro cuerpo cubrió el suyo. Se sintió abrasada por el calor que la piel de él generaba contra la suya. La dura erección estaba anidada en la hendidura de su trasero. El suave y rizado vello del pecho raspaba su espalda, haciéndola temblar, sintió su cuerpo apretarse con fuerza contra el suyo, su profundo gemido entre jadeos, llenó su oído cuando su lengua lamió el orificio tentándola e incitándola. Mabel intentó acallar fallidamente los ansiosos y torturados gemidos de necesidad que desgarraban su garganta. -Abajo -pidió él bruscamente, haciendo presión entre sus omóplatos, cayó sobre sus codos, dejándola totalmente expuesta. Su consentimiento trajo un gruñido de aprobación, junto con un deslizante barrido de su lengua a lo largo de su columna vertebral. Terminó el recorrido hundiendo los dientes en un tenso glúteo, haciéndola gritar sorprendida. Mabel abrió los muslos urgiéndole, entonces sintió un breve cosquilleo producido por su pelo cuando se agachó para capturar con su boca los hinchados labios de su sexo. Su lengua se deslizó por ellos, moviendo los abultados pétalos, absorbiendo el hechicero olor de su excitación. Mabel se alzó sobre sus brazos soltando un gemido que se transformó en un grito ahogado cuando la palma de Dipper aterrizó en su glúteo con un resonante golpe.

-Abajo -la ordeno de nuevo, con un tono enérgico. El de un alfa que no toleraría ninguna desobediencia por su parte, gimiendo, obedeció, agachándose con sumisión. Sus muslos temblaron por la anticipación y brincó cuando le sintió soltar el cálido aliento sobre su empapado sexo. Unos suaves, pero firmes dedos, separaron sus labios inferiores y de nuevo su lengua comenzó la dulce tortura. Mabel lanzó un grito, sus dedos se cerraron formando puños mientras buscaba alguna manera de sostenerse. Las pasadas hábiles de la lengua de Dipper contra sus pliegues ultrasensibles la conducían cada vez más y más alto. Alternó la succión de su sexo y la penetración de su lengua dentro de su húmedo canal, hasta que solo fue una masa temblorosa de carne, al borde de la locura. Dipper bebía el néctar de Mabel mientras fluía de su interior. Estaba intoxicado por su gusto y olor. Sus gritos frenéticos, y la demanda palpitante de su propio miembro, consiguieron penetrar en su subconsciente. Alzándose sobre ella, colocó la hinchada cabeza de su miembro en la entrada. Con un empujón rápido y poco profundo entró en ella mientras la cubría de nuevo -Mi compañera -gruñó de manera firme y posesiva, mordiéndola en el hombro, empujó, fluidos resbaladizos salieron a borbotones, desbordándose por el invasor que perforaba su túnel. El gemido de placer de Mabel resonó cuando su grueso miembro se deslizó más y más profundo, hasta que cada pulgada fue sepultada en su interior. Su febril canal le dio la bienvenida. Primero estirándose y temblando para acomodarlo, luego apretándole, aprisionándole. Se meció lentamente contra ella, hacia delante y hacia atrás, con profundos empujes. A su vez, ella empujaba hacia atrás con fuerza, alentándole, exigiéndole más.

Dipper inició un ritmo diferente, profundizando aún más sus embestidas y enviando su miembro hasta lo más profundo de su centro. Empujó y se retiró, empujó y se retiró. Monótonamente, sin parar, una y otra vez. Ambos perdidos en el calor primordial del acoplamiento. Los gruñidos del esfuerzo acompañaron el sonido continuado de carne contra carne. Resplandeciendo, la ardiente piel brilló debido al sudor, bajo la luz de la lámpara. Los montículos curvilíneos, carnosos, de las posaderas de Mabel se alzaban a su encuentro, igualando el ritmo de avance de las caderas de Dipper. El peso de sus testículos, cargados con la semilla, golpeaba rítmicamente contra su sexo. Cada golpe de bombeo, conducía la cabeza palpitante de su eje a un mayor contacto, dirigiéndole hasta su mismo centro. Sus gemidos apreciativos acompañaban el movimiento exhaustivo de sus caderas cuando ella se alzaba contra él para obtener más.

Él los condujo más alto, hasta que quedaron sobre el precipicio de un placertan agudo, que solo una línea de demarcación evitaba que fuera dolor. Su sexo convulsionándose, junto con sus frenéticos gritos, anunciaron su inminente orgasmo. Dipper se hundió, humedeciendo las yemas de sus dedos en sus jugos, buscó su sexo y aplicó una suave presión mientras frotaba el endurecido botón, enviando a Mabel con un grito a el borde de la locura. Quedando preso en aquel canal, su sitiadomiembro explotó. Pronunció un gutural e intenso gruñido, empujando profundamente, mientras la caliente corriente de su espesa semilla cubrió las temblorosas paredes de su sexo. Los músculos, debilitados por liberación, perdieron fuerza haciéndole caer al suelo sobre ella.

Mabel siguió emitiendo pequeños gemidos cuando las ondas de su orgasmo ordeñaron el duro eje, todavía sepultado en lo más profundo de su sexo. Los murmullos ininteligibles de Dipper la calmaron, al tiempo que él pasaba sus brazos a su alrededor, haciendo que sus cuerpos rodaran para quedar de lado pero sin separarse. Él alzó una pierna por encima de su cuerpo. Una mano se cerró sobre su pecho,frotando el alargado pezón contra su palma. Su otra mano se deslizo sensualmente hacia abajo, por su satinada y húmeda piel. Esto desencadenó una nueva ola de expectación, desde su vientre hasta su húmedo sexo, que todavía albergaba su semi erguido miembro.

Suavemente masajeo los labios hinchados de su sexo. Su dedo medio y anular separaron los labios que se ajustaban a su miembro, que comenzó a llenarse y alargarse cuando ligeramente pellizcó los dilatados labios que le rodeaban. Con la base de su mano aplicó presión en el centro sensibilizado de su clítoris. Escondido bajo sus labios, este hizo que hondas de placer se extendieran por todo su cuerpo.

Mabel tembló y gimió bajo la caricia. Jadeando, cuando Dipper comenzó a moverse con un golpe mesuradamente lento.

-Otra vez -exhaló sobre el oído de ella.

Un temblor bajó por su espalda cuando él mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja. Martirizó la sensible piel detrás de su oído. La mano que sujetaba su pecho se apretó y amasó aquella sensibilizada carne. Sus dedos encontraron el hinchado pezón, apretándolo ligeramente y tirando de él. Su miembro, ahora totalmente erecta, quedó firmemente asentada en su interior.

El tiempo dejó de existir cuando se apropió de la flexible carne que le daba la bienvenida. Ya no podía distinguir entre el toque de sus manos o labios o lengua y la de su miembro. Cerrando los ojos, se abandonó a la cruda y dura sensación de su posesión.

Dipper bebió los gritos de placer de su compañera. El olor acre del sexo llenó sus fosas nasales mientras sus manos se llenaban de su carne. Moldeó su cuerpo alrededor del suyo, empujando con decidido vigor. Los inequívocos zumbidos de la próxima liberación revoloteaban en la base de su espalda. Extendió los labios de su sexo, haciendo que se abriera más a él. Baño los dedos con la gruesa crema que encontró allí, luego los deslizó suavemente, una y otra vez, sobre todo su clítoris. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, luego convulsionó contra él cuando ella explotó en otro orgasmo. Su gemido implorante, cargado del placer atormentado, rasgó el aire.

Dipper agarró sus caderas, gruñendo con cada empuje en su palpitante y apretado canal. Conduciéndose por instinto, de nuevo presiono los dientes en la suave carne entre cuello y hombro, manteniéndose silencioso con empujes controlados. Recibió las pulsaciones directamente sobre su eje, haciendo que una erupción de calor les diera la bienvenida.

Agotados, se amoldaron uno al lado del otro. El tiempo pasó sin darse cuenta. Los latidos de sus corazones se normalizaron. La tensión desapareció de sus músculos. Los alientos, antes ásperos y jadeantes, volvieron a ser parejos. El sudor se enfrió y secó. Mabel suspiró, temblando.

Los brazos de Dipper se apretaron alrededor de ella.

-¿Tienes frío? -preguntó él.

-Uh-uh -contestó ella, acurrucando se hacia atrás en su abrazo-. ¿Dipper?

-¿Mmmm? -la contestó con un estruendo bostezo.

-Me has mordido.

-Uh-huh -coincidió él.

-¿Ahora me voy a convertir en un hombre lobo? -preguntó ella.

-Uh-uh -negó él.

-Ah.-La desilusión teñía su voz, Dipper se apoyó sobre el codo, alzándose. Ella se reclinó hacia atrás para encontrar sus ojos y después los alzó para encararlo.

-¿Quieres convertirte en mujer lobo? -preguntó con seriedad.

-Bueno... -comenzó, moviendo los dedos ociosamente sobre la alfombra-... ¿Has tenido alguna vez un sueño, que estás seguro no se te va a ocurrir nunca?-Inclinando la cabeza en su dirección, continuó.

-Eso es lo que me pasa. He leído libros y me he imaginado lo que sentiría al ser un vampiro o una mujer lobo o una cambia formas de alguna clase, o tener poderes mágicos. ¿Te parece extraño? -le preguntó, alzando la vista hacia él, dudosa, tímida, Dipper sonrió.

-Para nada. -Se inclinó para pasar un mechón de su pelo por detrás de su oreja-. Tienes una mente abierta en lo referente a las posibilidades de otras formas de vida. En determinadas circunstancias, puede resultar algo muy conveniente. Mabel le devolvió la sonrisa.

-De todos modos, pensaba que si tú me mordías, según lo que he leído siempre parece ser la forma más habitual en que un humano se convierte en hombre lobo, pues a mí no me importaría. -Su mirada se volvió pensativa-. Pero creo que eso no es posible, Dipper reconsideró esto durante un momento.

-Es posible -admitió.

-¿Lo es? -Mabel se sentó, sus pechos se agitaron con su entusiasmo-¿Cómo?-Apartando los ojos de sus maravillosos pezones, le sugirió.

-¿Por qué no nos duchamos y nos vestimos antes de que salte otra vez sobre ti? Entonces tal vez pueda explicarte todos los detalles sin babear-Ella sonrió descaradamente y alcanzó la camisa que él había dejado caer sobre la silla. Ya de pie, se la puso, abrochando los botones más estratégicos.

-¿Mejor?

-Algo -se quejó él.

-Ven -le animó -. Compartiré la ducha contigo.

Con una carcajada salió corriendo de la habitación. Dipper saltó sobre sus pies y la siguió. Las pisadas resonaron por la escalera. Ella chilló cuando la alcanzó a la entrada del dormitorio y atrapándola con un gruñido, la colocó sobre su hombro, haciéndola reír mientras llevaba su premio al cuarto de baño.

El agua tibia salpicó perezosamente en la bañera casi llena. Deslizándose sedosamente por la ardorosa piel, refrescándola y lavando la sudoración de su encuentro sexual. Después de atrapar a su compañera, con su excitación estimulada por la persecución, Dipper había tomado a Mabel de nuevo. Fue duro y rápido, inclinados en la ducha, dejándoles débiles y sin aliento. El contacto visual que habían mantenido gracias a su reflejo en el espejo les resultó electrificante. El estímulo físico, realzado por la visión de los pechos de Mabel rebotando mientras Dipper la penetraba una y otra vez, los había hecho explotar con fuerza y rapidez.

Asentada entre sus muslos extendidos, con la espalda contra el pecho de él,Mabel vago en una nube de saciada plenitud. Sus brazos descansaban a lo largo del borde de la bañera, mientras la rodeaba el abdomen con un abrazo.

-Olvidé darte las gracias por traerme algo de ropa y el resto de cosas,mientras dormía -murmuró ella perezosamente.

-No lo hice yo. Fue Pacífica -la informó, su profunda voz sonó cansada, soñolienta.

-¡Ah Dios mío, Paz ! ¡Me olvidé de Pacífica ! -Mabel luchó por sentarse, un gesto inútil ya que los brazos de Dipper la apretaban como bandas de acero a su alrededor.

-Relájate, sabe donde estás. -Se inclinó para acariciarla el hombro con la boca-. La llamé mientras dormías. Trajo tus cosas y hasta subió para verte, pero estabas tan profundamente dormida que no quiso despertarte. -Con esta explicación, Mabel se tranquilizo, relajándose en sus brazos-. Puedes llamarla por la mañana. -Su cálido aliento recorrió su cuello y hombro, causando un pequeño temblor, su lengua comenzó un lento recorrido sobre las pequeñas heridas causadas por sus incisivos al morderla-. ¿Te dolió? -preguntó suavemente, examinando las heridas con una combinación de orgullo y pena. Orgullo por el hecho de que llevaba sumarca y pena por el daño que la había infligido, ella se estremeció bajo las pasadas solícitas de su lengua.

-Mmmm, no -suspiró-. Si no paras con esto, voy a necesitar esa lengua ingeniosa en otros lugares. Y pronto.

-Estaré más que feliz de amoldarme a tus necesidades, dulzura -contestó ardorosamente. Elevó las manos para acariciarle la cabeza, al tiempo que enterraba los dedos en la sedosa masa de su pelo y sujetándolo de manera más firme, tiró.

-Ow, ¿por qué hiciste eso?-Se alejó con el ceño fruncido y ella le dejó ir.

-No es momento de jugar, no hasta que me contestes a unas cuantas preguntas -declaró decidida.

-Vale -refunfuñó haciendo un mohín mientras frotaba su dolorido cuero cabelludo-. Mientras pueda mantener mi pelo sobre la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría ser un alfa si estuviera calvo? Se reirían de la manada.

-Ah, eres un niño grande -se mofó ella. Luego se dio la vuelta, levantándose sobre sus rodillas para enfrentarlo. Acunando su cabeza entre las manos le acarició desde la boca hasta el pelo, colocando pequeños y solícitos besos sobre sumaltratado cuero cabelludo. Sus manos vagaron hasta llegar a sus mejillas, elevando su cara hacia la suya. Repentinas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

-Oye, solo estaba bromeando, no me hiciste daño -la calmó Dipper.

-Te golpeé. -Su aliento estaba atrapado en su garganta- Antes, no creí en ti y te golpeé. Lo siento tanto, Dipper. ¿Podrás perdonarme?-Dipper la acerco, la sensación de su carne desnuda todavía húmeda contra la suya le hizo querer gemir.

-No hay nada que perdonar, amor. Fue solo la impresión. Sé que no quisiste hacerlo. -Frotó su espalda, bajando con una caricia, hasta la firme curva de su nalga-. Además,estamos empatados. Yo también te golpeé.-Ella retrocedió.

\- ¿Quieres decir cuándo tú, cuando estábamos... ? -Un sonrojo acalorado impregnó sus mejillas. Dipper asintió, con una sonrisa sardónica en sus labios.

-Eso fue... vaya.-Ella dejó caer su cabeza, evitando el contacto de su mirada. La incipiente comprensión encendió sus ojos.

-Te gustó -declaró él con suficiencia. Inclinó la cabeza para encontrar su mirada-. ¿Le gusta a mi traviesa niña que la zurren? -La ronquera en su voz hizo que su sexo se apretara.

-¡No, y para ya! -exclamó, cuando se alzó sobre sus pies y caminó fuera de la bañera. Una incontrolable excitación apretaba sus entrañas mientras cogía una toalla y comenzaba a secarse enérgicamente.

Dipper la siguió enseguida. Secándose, se acercó furtivamente a su espalda.

-Puedo oler tu necesidad, Mabel -bromeó, ella se giró para enfrentarle, haciéndole retroceder; Dipper alzó las manos en son de disculpa, ante las chispas que disparaban sus ojos.

-¡No tiene ninguna gracia! -gritó, luego giró alejándose y murmurando-: Soy una enferma. -La clara consternación se hizo evidente en su voz.

Sin ninguna advertencia, Dipper la levanto en sus brazos, llevándola con largas zancadas hasta el dormitorio. La dejó caer sobre la cama, lanzándose sobre ella a continuación y sujetando su cuerpo sin admitir ningún tipo de protesta.

-Deja de retorcerte -le pidió. Capturó sus muñecas con una mano, y las subió por encima de su cabeza. Aprisionó la parte inferior entre sus muslos y se elevó sobre ella-. Mira me -la instó. Derrotada, le miró con unos ojos totalmente avergonzados.

Una suave sonrisa comprensiva curvaba sus labios.

-No estás enferma -la consoló-. Es retorcido. Me encanta. Con esta declaración se apretó más contra ella, haciendo que Mabel frunciera el ceño.

-¿Estás seguro? Nunca lo había hecho, ya sabes, algo así. Pero he leído bastante sobre el tema y me estimula, ah. Me hace sentir...-Se removió bajo él.

-¿Estimulada? -resumió él con una sonrisa.

-Sí -confesó, plasmando una renuente mueca en sus labios.

-Fue hermoso -la dijo entusiasmado-. A mi dulce, hermosa, inteligente y atractiva compañera, le gusta ser dominada. -Gruñó ferozmente-. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre que soy un alfa? -Inclinando su cabeza, continuó-: Los alfas somos dominantes, está en nuestra naturaleza. -Bajó la cabeza hacia su abdomen jugueteó, lamiendo y mordiéndola hasta que la hizo reír y éndose serio, capturó la mirada de ella con la propia. Un dulce brillo comenzó a extenderse en sus ojos.

-Hay algo que siempre he deseado probar -admitió, los ojos de Mabel se abrieron con alguna clase de aprehensión, pero por encima de todo dominó la anticipación.

-¿Qué? -preguntó entre jadeos.

-Te implica -se explicó-. Tendrías que estar totalmente desnuda, a excepción de una capa y una capucha roja-Mabel se deshizo entre risas que fue incapaz de disimular.

-¡Ay!, venga ya -urgió Dipper-. Siempre he querido jugar a ser el lobo feroz.

-¡No! -Ella siguió riendo.

-Lo digo en serio, tú y yo solos en los bosques. -Alzó sus cejas con intención lasciva-. Podría ser entretenido. Prometo no comerte... -la intentó engatusar.

Perdió totalmente la partida, riéndose a carcajada limpia hasta que las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Dipper esperó, aparentando un gesto malhumorado.

-No lo encuentro tan gracioso -refunfuñó, alzándose y quitándose de encima de ella.

Mabel intento explicarse. Se sentó, lanzando sus brazos para abrazarle.

-¡Ay!, cariño, no te enfades -le arrulló-. Si esto significa tanto para ti, me lo pensaré. -Agachó la cabeza para tenerle cerca, tratando de llamar su atención

-. ¿Te parece bien?

-Vale -se quejó él. Sus ojos encontraron los suyos y, mientras una sonrisa lenta y atractiva se formaba en su cara, le guiñó un ojo.

-¡Tú, rata! -grito, empujándolo hacia atrás- ¡Solo estabas jugando conmigo!-Dipper cayó sobre la cama, aterrizando de espaldas.

-Te pillé -se rió-. A propósito, es lobo, no rata. Si fuera rata, sería otro animal-Ella le fulminó con la mirada y dijo con recelo.

-¿Quieres decir que también hay ratas?

-Todo es posible -contestó encogiéndose de hombros-. No conocías la existencia de hombres lobos hasta hace unas horas. Nunca hay que poner límite a las posibilidades -la aconsejó-. Es muy imprudente.-Estuvo de acuerdo ante su manera de pensar.

-Hablando de hombres lobo -dijo, dirigiendo otra vez la conversación hacia donde, desde un principio, quería llegar-. Ibas a decirme cómo me vas a convertir.-Dipper rodó hacia un lado y la miro seriamente.

-Solo es posible cuando la hembra se aparea en su época fértil y está preparada para concebir un cachorro. -Ante su mirada sobresaltada, se corrigió-:un niño, y no, no tendrías a un pequeño lobo -la tranquilizó-. Los hombres lobo tenemos el sentido del olfato intensificado. Seré capaz de descubrir cuando estás ovulando. Esto provocará la liberación de, por falta de un término mejor, un gen que hay en la saliva. Si nos apareáramos en esas condiciones, mi mordedura te transferiría ese gen y te convertirás en mujer lobo. En caso de que se diera entre una mujer lobo con un macho humano, ella es la que mordería, transformando a su compañero.-Se sentó, sujetando las manos de ella entre las suyas.

-Es una decisión muy importante, Mabel. Solo puede ocurrir en ese preciso momento, porque el deseo de crear una nueva vida juntos demuestra un mutuo compromiso. También es una forma de protección que tienen los hombres lobo, ante las relaciones esporádicas. Permite que tengamos sexo sin que lleguemos a transformar a nuestros amantes, si por casualidad les mordemos durante el encuentro, lo cual ocurre siempre. Depende del amante, porque la excitación y la pasión están totalmente vinculadas con el proceso. No es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Para nosotros esto significa la culminación de un compromiso. A diferencia de los humanos, nos apareamos de por vida.

-No quiero quedarme embarazada cada vez que ovule -dijo Mabel preocupada.-Él sonrió indulgentemente.

-Eso no va a pasar. Los hombres lobo estamos tan informados sobre los métodos anticonceptivos como cualquier otra persona. Estaremos bien abastecidos de condones -bromeó-. Por lo que sé, parece que cuando seas fértil no seré capaz de mantener las manos lejos de ti. Es posible que te tenga en la cama durante un ciclo entero.-Mabel enrojeció de placer.

-No creo que resulte muy duro. -Se inclinó hacia delante para posar un beso sobre sus cálidos y complacientes labios-. Tengo otra pregunta. -Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y prosiguió-: ¿Qué le impide a un hombre lobo aparearse con una mujer fértil y morderla a pesar de no estar comprometidos?

-El aroma -contestó-. Del mismo modo que nuestro sentido del olfato nos conduce a nuestras compañeras, también es quien nos impide aparearnos con una hembra fértil que no sea la nuestra. El olor fértil de nuestra propia compañera es embriagador. Pero el olor de una que no lo es... -arrugó la nariz-... es realmente bastante repugnante. Créeme, lo sé por experiencia de primera mano. ¿Has tratado alguna vez de tener sexo con alguien que huele fatal? -preguntó. Al ver que sacudía negativamente la cabeza la explicó-: Es más o menos imposible conseguir una erección, y mucho menos mantenerla, cuando tu nariz te grita que huyas.-Mabel se rió entre dientes. Un destello sospechoso se encendió en sus ojos.

-¿Quieres decir que sabías que yo era tu compañera debido a cómo huelo?-Él se rió.

-Me preguntaba cuando te darías cuenta. Sí, así lo hice -confesó.

-¿De qué manera? -preguntó ella tímidamente- ¿Cómo Huelo?-Dipper cerró los ojos, inhalando, luego exhaló despacio.

-Cautivador. -Sus ojos apresaron los suyos-. Caliente, dulce, fresco, suculento, como una especia exótica para la cual no hay ningún nombre. -Llevó las manos de ella a sus labios, colocando un beso en cada palma-. Hueles como mi compañera. Sin lugar a dudas. Sin ninguna duda. Solo mía. -Sus ojos brillaron con el fuego interior que comenzaba a encontrar tan estimulante-. ¿Más preguntas? -preguntó suavemente.-El corazón de Mabel se hinchó con sus palabras, el dolor en su pecho desapareció, dando la bienvenida al calor.

-Solo una -contestó-. Hasta ahora hemos hecho el amor tres veces, y cada una de ellas te has colocado a mi espalda. ¿Los hombres lobo hacen el amor alguna vez de frente?

-Ah, sí -gruñó. Ella se recostó hacia atrás, abriéndose para él.

-Ven aquí y ámame.-Dipper se colocó entre sus muslos, hundiéndose lentamente dentro de su cálido interior, inundándola.

-Lo hago, Mabel -gimió-. Te amo de verdad de la buena.

vale... deví poder que seria maratón pero en fin ... que tal va a cuantas se les subió la temperatura ?


	7. Chapter 6

Recuerden los personajes le pertenecen a Alex (sino Dipper y Mabel estuvieran casados y con muchos hijos) y esta historia es un copy paste de una autora llamada Kate Steele.  
Ok en esta ocasión los gemelos Pines no serán gemelos serán dos personas que NO comparten Lazos SANGUÍNEOS de ningún tipo  
Alerta...

Lemon.

Universo alterno...

bien esto es un Copy-paste es decir copio y pego...

Espero que les guste...

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 5_**

Dipper miró cariñosamente a su dormida compañera. Su despeinado pelo Castaño-Chocolate se derramaba a través de las almohadas sin ton ni son, un suave sonrojo teñía sus mejillas, y sus labios enrojecidos estaban hinchados y ligeramente entreabiertos, incluso su respiración era suave y pareja. La forma voluptuosa que le había conducido casi a la locura por lujuria la noche pasada, se perfilaba entre las sabanas arrugadas.

Había tenido problemas a la hora de mantener sus manos fuera de ella. Cada vez que la amaba solo hacia quererla mucho más. Su miembro revoltoso había permanecido semi-erecto toda la noche. Aun después de llenarla con su semilla había permanecido sumergido en su cuerpo, dormitando a rachas solo para renacer, duro como una roca, sepultado profundamente en su sexo resbaladizo, caliente. La necesidad de poseerla, dominarla, de montarla, era como una compulsión sin control.

Ella tenía que saber sin ninguna duda que le pertenecía. Que era su alfa y compañero.

Dos veces dentro del despacho, una vez en el cuarto de baño, tres veces durante la noche y en la madrugada, y una vez más esta mañana antes de levantarse e irse a la ducha. Habían hecho amor siete veces, no era extraño que ella estuviera exhausta. Dipper estaba un poco asombrado, la verdad.

Por otra parte, se sentía revigorizado, renovado. ¡Su compañera! Su mera presencia le maravillaba y le hacia feliz. Estaba empezando un nuevo, capítulo en su vida y esperaba con anticipación cada página, cada frase.

Apoyándose, inspiró el caliente perfume hipnótico, posó un casto beso en su mejilla que hizo que Mabel se agitara, hablando entre dientes.

-Otra vez no, estoy muy cansada.

-Shh, duerme, cariño -susurró él. Enderezándose, colocó bien la colcha alrededor de su cuerpo y se dispuso a bajar las escaleras.

Un par de horas más tarde, Dipper estaba sentado en su despacho manteniendo una conversación con Eriol. Nacido en la manada de Torre de Hierro, tenía la obligación de presentar a su nueva compañera a los miembros que componían su manada. Eriol y él habían decidido presentarla a las manadas de Torre de Hierro y Pinos Gemelos en tres semanas a partir de este día.

Eriol, Dipper y lo más asombroso, Helios Delancy, el alfa de la manda de Los Pinos Gemelos, habían decidido tener una reunión anual semicombinada con los miembros de ambas manadas, para así ayudar a mantener los problemas al mínimo. Los miembros de ambas manadas, así como los familiares de una y otra manada, estaban más bien inclinados a evitar las pequeñas riñas como los desafíos.

Ninguno de los hombres anticipó ningún problema. El estatus de Dipper aseguraba su aceptación, y Mabel por sí misma, sabiendo como trataba con el público, no se echaría atrás ultrajada. Se aseguraría que ella se mantuviese firme, a pesar de estar rodeada de un montón de desconocidos que justamente también eran hombres lobos.

La atención de Dipper fue atraída por la ventana. Un vehículo poco familiar se acercaba a la casa. Se dirigió a la puerta principal y la abrió antes de que el motor se apagara. Marmando salió al momento.

Sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta de inmediato. Con Mabel arriba, cualquier varón poco familiar era mirado como una amenaza, doblemente sí este varón resultaba ser otro hombre lobo.

Marmando se acercó lentamente, proyectando una presencia de la forma menos amenazadora posible.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo, Dipper ? No te reto, ni soy una amenaza.-Sus palabras fueron pronunciadas con determinación y nerviosismo.

Relajándose ligeramente, Dipper le hizo entrar. Manteniendo a Marmando delante para así observar sus movimientos minuciosamente, le indicó el camino hacia su despacho.

-Sienta te -ofreció, indicando el sofá. Dipper se sentó en el borde de una de las sillas, la mesita de café estaba entre ellos-. ¿Para qué quieres verme? -preguntó dudoso.

-Es por lo ocurrido con tu compañera -contestó Marmando. Viendo la tensión plasmar se en los músculos de Dipper, continuó con rapidez-: Solo quiero que sepas que no tuve nada que ver con eso, se murmura que la drogaron con algo en el Gato Negro. También dicen que lo hicieron los hombres lobo, y como Candy y yo fuimos los únicos presentes aquella noche, tuvo que ser alguno de nosotros. -Inspiró profundamente, obligándose a permanecer con la mirada fija

en la de Dipper.-No tomo drogas, Dipper, y mucho menos se las paso a nadie.-Dipper mantuvo la mirada sobre Marmando hasta que este la bajó.

-Nunca sospeché de ti -concedió-. Candy es la culpable y creo que los dos sabemos por qué. -Marmando hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Si, está obsesionada contigo. -Su voz plasmaba derrota y amargura-Me voy, gracias por escucharme.

-Espera, Marmando -le pidió Dipper -. Sé que ella te importa.

-Para lo que me sirve, pero sí, la amo. -Marmando se detuvo y luego giró hacia la ventana, quedándose con la mirada fija hacia fuera-. Sé que Candy es como un dolor de muelas, pero tiene problemas sobre los que nadie sabe. Su madre murió cuando ella era joven y su padre es un tirano con un bloque de hielo por corazón. Le he conocido. La manera en que la trata, me hace querer golpear al hijo de puta durante toda una semana.-Ante el susurro de entendimiento de Dipper, se apartó de la ventana.

Frotando los músculos agarrotados del cuello continuó:

-Sé que no excusa su comportamiento, que hay muchas personas que también vivieron una infancia difícil. Por ejemplo la hermana de Candy, es una de las personas más dulces de uno podría encontrarse. Esta felizmente

casada, con un par de cachorros. -Un gesto de desesperada resignación cruzó su cara-. Candy no es feliz. Si simplemente pudiera ver lo que tiene delante, en vez de... -Hizo una pausa, mirando a Dipper -... Sé que la podría hacer feliz si me diera una oportunidad.

-Haz lo -indicó Dipper. Viendo el gesto de perplejidad de Marmando, explicó-: Candy es una mujer fuerte, por lo que necesita a un hombre más fuerte. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ella?

-Cinco meses hasta el momento -contestó é elevó las cejas.

-Estoy impresionado. Nunca he sabido que Candy hubiera estado con un hombre más de algunas semanas, antes de mandarle a tomar vientos, le gustas. Podría ser que ella sintiera algo más, pero está claro que Candy necesita a un hombre fuerte, un compañero autoritario.

-Veo a donde quieres llegar -concedió Marmando -. ¿Pero qué es lo que puedo hacer?-Dipper se levantó. Se acercó a Marmando, palmeando le en el hombro.

-Habrá que prepararse, tengo un gimnasio en el sótano. A partir de mañana puedes venir todos los días. Puedes estar un par de horas. No hay nada mejor que fortalecer los músculos para aumentar la confianza de un hombre. -Condujo a Marmando hacia la puerta principal. -Y mientras fortaleces esos músculos, voy a compartir contigo algunas de las lecciones que mi padre, un alfa de lo más sabio, compartió con conmigo.-Marmando tendió la mano, que Dipper tomó, sacudiéndola firmemente.

-Gracias, Dipper.

-No me lo agradezcas, mi motivo no es enteramente altruista. El nombre de Candy está en la mitad de las disputas a las que tengo que buscar una solución. Si la haces feliz -sonrió descaradamente-, mi trabajo será mucho más fácil. -Marmando se rio.

-Pues como quieras. Sea por la razón que quieras, te lo agradezco y te prometo que Candy dejará de molestarte.

Ante eso Dipper contestó:

-Eso sería estupendo. Quedamos para mañana, a eso de las nueve. -Cerró la puerta y vio a Mabel bajar las escaleras cuidadosamente. Notó la rigidez de sus movimientos con una sonrisa conocedora, pertinaz. Cuando llego hasta abajo, la tomó cuidadosamente en brazos, inclinándole la cabeza hacia arriba para estampar le un beso afectuoso.

-Hola -murmuro contra sus labios.

-Hola -contestó ella suavemente, sus ojos brillaban, llenos de amor.

-Caminas muy cautelosamente esta mañana, dulzura. ¿Estás irritada? -Su pregunta solícita tenía una luz juguetona en sus ojos.

\- ¿Adivina de quién es la culpa? -acusó ella agriamente, con un intenso sonrojo manchando sus mejillas.

-Espero que no estés tratando de implicarme en el asunto -declaró Dipper ofendido-. Después de todo, no soy ese bocado tan dulce, y lujurioso que se mantuvo gimiendo en mi cama durante toda la noche, tentando y jugando conmigo.

-No, pero eres el maníaco sexual insaciable que me hizo estar todo el rato gimiendo -contraatacó ella. Dipper la estrujó tiernamente, su mirada fue algo pesarosa.

-Lo siento, cariño. ¿Fui demasiado rudo?-Su sensible preocupación calentó su corazón.

-La verdad es que no, simplemente no estaba en forma para el maratón de amor. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que hice algo por el estilo. Caray, ahora soy yo la que bromea -admitió humilde, haciendo una mueca de disgusto-. Nunca lo había hecho antes -dijo llevándose las manos a la cara-. Eres un amante magnifico. No podía saciar me.

El corazón de Dipper saltó en su pecho.

-Qué bien sabes poner el ego de un simple hombre por las nubes, cariño -la alabó-. Así como otras cosas. -Su boca tomó la de ella en un beso sensitivo que calentó su sangre.

Mabel retrocedió, jadeante.

-Pero te informo que... -le ofreció-, todo será perdonado si...-Ella le echó una mirada seductora.

\- ¿Qué? -Esa mirada incitó a Dipper a acceder a cualquier cosa.

-Me alimentas -sonrió-. Me muero de hambre.

-Bruja. -Colocó el brazo sobre su hombro mientras la dirigía hacia la cocina-. Creo que debo alimentarte y así cojas fuerza suficiente para la siguiente ronda.

-Ja, ja -dijo ella sarcásticamente, luego gruñó cuando la pellizcó en el momento que empujaba la puerta de la cocina.

Después de comer, se retiraron al despacho de Dipper.

Como era domingo, Mabel llamó a Pacífica a su casa, para tranquilizarla y decirla que estaba bien.

Dipper estaba reclinado en el sofá, con los ojos brillantes, sonriendo indulgentemente mientras una risueña Mabel charlaba con Pacífica por teléfono. Aun siendo mujeres adultas, parecían retroceder a la pubertad cuando un nuevo hombre entraba en sus vidas. Bostezó. Después de todo, parecía que los excesos nocturnos surtirían algún efecto sobre él. Dipper se quedó dormido con el susurro tranquilizador de Mabel como fondo.

Despertó con un cosquilleo en la nariz. Sin abrir los ojos, extendió la mano y sujetó a una juguetona Mabel, colocándosela encima.

-Échate una siestecita conmigo -murmuro-. Queda muchísimo espacio en este ancho sofá.

La depositó contra su pecho, con la cabeza de ella bajo su barbilla, sus brazos la rodearon para acercarla aún más. Ambos suspiraron con satisfacción y se relajaron hasta dormirse.

Una hora más tarde el ruido discordante del teléfono hizo que Mabel saltara alarmada. Dipper la atrapó antes de que empezara a rodar y cayera al suelo.

-Cálmate, cariño -murmuro dulcemente, con la voz ronca por el sueño.

Se levantó y coloco a una atontada Mabel sobre el sofá, después corrió en busca del teléfono.

\- Pines - contestó enérgicamente. Luego escuchó durante unos momentos-. Excelente, sí, lo sé. Tú y Yamazaki me aseguráis que lo tenéis todo bajo control. -Otra vez escuchó al que hablaba al otro lado de la línea. - Está bien, mira, intentaré taparlo todo lo que pueda. Puedo estar allí en pocas horas. Recógeme en la pista de aterrizaje en Tuskero. -Otro torrente de conversación vino de la otra parte-. Vale, ¿Te parece que lo veamos cuándo llegue? De acuerdo. -Colgó el teléfono y miró a Mabel -. Tengo que irme a trabajar.

\- ¿Una de tus consultas? -preguntó ella.

-Sí, sube conmigo y te lo iré explicando mientras hago el equipaje.

Mabel aceptó y subieron juntos la escalera. Se sentó en la cama mientras

Dipper colocaba una muda de ropa, junto con todos los utensilios que precisaba, en una bolsa de viaje. Mientras hacia el equipaje, la explicó de qué iba su trabajo, y el problema que se había creado. La disputa entre dos manadas sobre una línea territorial. La pelea que sucedió después y cómo los combatientes fueron separados a la fuerza por sus alfas, que lograron mantener a sus respectivas manadas bajo control. Que esas mismas alfas estaban perdiendo velozmente el deseo de evitar cualquier derramamiento de sangre, y cómo sus instintos lupinos les empujaban a actuar.

\- ¿Y esta disputa tiene lugar en medio de Montana? -preguntó ella.

-Sí, y no puedo perder el tiempo conduciendo hasta allí. Mantengo un Cesena en la pista de aterrizaje local de aquí, para así poder realizar vuelos rápidos sin tener que depender de los aviones comerciales. Cuesta menos esfuerzo de esta manera -le explicó.

\- ¿Sabes pilotar un avión? - Mabel estaba asombrada de todas las nuevas facetas que descubría de Dipper.

-Ya ves que sí. Si eres una buena chica mientras estoy fuera, te llevaré a dar paseo a mi regreso -le guiñó un ojo, ofreciendo este soborno.

Desapareció en el cuarto de baño para recoger su cepillo de dientes y sus utensilios de afeitar. Mabel oyó el sonido de la tapa del inodoro al alzarse y líquido caer. Sonrió ante la acción inconsciente por parte de Dipper. En cierto modo, era extrañamente reconfortante. Después del ruido del inodoro y el agua correr por el lavabo, emergió del cuarto de baño, añadiendo sus artículos personales de aseo a su bolsa de viaje.

-Creo que me iré a casa mientras estás fuera -anunció Mabel.

-Eres bienvenida si quieres quedarse aquí, lo sabes ¿no?

-Lo sé, pero me da algo de apuro estar aquí sin ti -explicó-. De cualquier manera, costará menos esfuerzo que esté en casa, ya que tengo todas mis cosas allí. Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, por lo que necesitaré mi coche.

-¿Podrás llegar bien a tú casa? -Preguntó Dipper, con aparente preocupación-. Si lo deseas, esperaré cuando acabe de hacer el equipaje y te dejo en casa al salir del pueblo.

-No hay necesidad, puedo llegar bien. Llamaré a Pacífica. O mejor aún, llamaré a un taxi. Así les dejaré seguir con lo que estén haciendo- reconsideró ella.

Dipper asintió. Pudo ver que su cabeza estaba en lo que se iba a encontrar cuando llegara a Montana. Cuando tomó su bolsa y bajo al piso inferior, Mabel se arrastró como un perrito faldero. En la puerta principal Dipper dejó caer la bolsa y se giró, pera encontrarse a Mabel mordiéndose el labio, con los ojos brillando con las lágrimas no derramadas. Solo tuvo que abrir los brazos, para que ella se sepultara en el cálido refugio que le proporcionaba.

-No llores, cariño. Estaré de regreso en un par de días.

La sintió reclinar la cabeza contra su hombro.

-Lo siento, parezco un bebé. Pero es que estábamos comenzando a entendernos y te vas, te voy a extrañar. - Se echó hacia atrás, para poder mirarla a la cara.

-Yo también te extrañaré, pequeñaja. Míralo de esta manera -apuntó hacia fuera-. Ahora tendrás un par de días para recuperarte. -Su mirada se volvió abrasadora-. Tómate algunos baños de espuma. Así te desentumeces para cuando regrese.

Mabel se rio y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándole ferozmente.

-Lo haré -aceptó, luego se retiró, sus ojos se convirtieron en suaves piscinas de color verde brumoso-. Ten cuidado.

Los ojos ámbar cambiaron a dorado.

-No te preocupe por mí, estaré bien. -Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de ella, manteniéndola cerca-. Sé que, como tú bien has dicho, "estábamos empezando a entendernos", pero cuando regrese tendremos una charla bastante seria tú y yo.

-¿Otro charla seria? Me parece que me estás asustando. -Su trémula sonrisa contradijo sus cizañeras palabras.

La mano de Dipper se arrastró hacia abajo, palmeando con delicadeza su redondeado pompis.

-No seas una sabelotodo, o tendré que zurrarte.

-Dipper... -Mabel se sintió encender al instante por estas encantadoras palabras.

Él capturó su boca en un beso intempestivo, su lengua entro rápidamente dedicándose al saqueo y al pillaje. Se apropió del gemido de Mabel mientras ella quedaba devastada por su apasionada acometida. Después de explorar a fondo su boca, cortó el beso, susurrando promesas sensuales.

-También hablaremos de esto cuando llegue a casa. -Dándole un devastador beso final y una firme palmada en el trasero, se dirigió a la calle.

Mabel le observó, diciéndole adiós con la mano mientras conducía hacia el camino de acceso. Cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella. Soltando un fuerte suspiro y con una sonrisa algo aturdida, se encaminó hacia el despacho para llamar a un taxi.

Un par de días más tarde, después de un día frenético en la tienda, Mabel estaba en casa descansando sobre el sofá. Simplemente se había duchado, vistiéndose con una camisa playera de color rosa palo y sus pantaloncitos cortos favoritos de franela, unos con dibujos de ositos. Un envase vacío de ensalada de pasta y un vaso medio lleno de limonada descansaban sobre la mesita de café. En la televisión, el meteorólogo pronosticaba el tiempo con confianza.

Se desperezó y bostezó, luego miro con el ceño fruncido el envase vacío de pasta, preguntándose si tendría suficiente energía como para levantarse y tirarlo o si continuaba holgazaneando y mirando la televisión. El repentino sonido del teléfono la salvó de tener que decidirse.

Mabel vaciló, un ceño pensativo cruzaba su cara. Tenía que ser Dipper.

La había llamado todas las noches que había estado ausente, y anoche le había asegurado que un día más y todo habría concluido. Sin más remedio, tendría que moverse si es que esta noche regresaba. Cogiendo el teléfono, contestó con un suave.

-¿Dígame?

-Hola, cariño, soy yo.

Era la voz de Dipper, profunda y rica, enviando una emoción ya conocida por todo su cuerpo.

-Dipper. -Exhaló un pequeño suspiro velado-. ¿Ya estás de regreso?

-Pues sí, cariño. Estoy como a unos diez minutos. Toma algo de ropa y lo que necesites. Te recogeré y nos dirigiremos directamente mi casa. -Hubo una pausa tirante-. Traje novedades para ti, cariño.

El calor sensual que había en su voz hizo temblar a Sakura. Ella hizo una mueca, queriendo chillar de frustración. Manteniendo la voz neutral contestó:

-Esta noche no puedo, Dipper. La verdad es que tuvimos un día bastante alocado en la tienda y estoy exhausta. ¿Lo podemos dejar para mañana?

Cruzó sus dedos, esperando que para entonces todo volviera a la normalidad.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Mabel?

-Nada. -Se esforzó por mantener un tono casual, natural-. Es solo que estoy muy cansada.

-Está bien, está bien, pero todavía puedes volver a casa con conmigo.

-Su voz se volvió suave, persuasiva-. Te he extrañado, Mabel. Quiero que estés conmigo. Necesito abrazarte, pequeñaja.

Sus entrañas se estremecieron, no solo por la necesidad física, sino también por la necesidad emocional.

-Dipper, lo que realmente necesito es quedarme aquí. Solamente una noche más. Prometo que mañana estaremos juntos.

Mabel cerró los ojos, meciéndose nerviosa, sus dedos se agitaban sobre alfombra.

-Mabel, ¿no habrás cambiado de parecer? ¿Me refiero a nosotros?

Su dolor era palpable incluso a través del teléfono.

Mabel se apresuró a tranquilizarlo.

-¡No, Dipper! Simplemente necesito quedarme aquí una noche más.

-¿Por qué? - Su voz sonó peligrosamente suave.

-No te lo puedo explicar -intentó dejar el tema.

-Podrías intentarlo -le pidió, de repente la exasperación llenaba su tono.

El temperamento de ella explotó.

-¡Te dije que no puedo y no lo haré!

El propio temperamento de Dipper se sumó a la ecuación.

-¡Estaré allí en cinco minutos y me dirás qué diablos pasa!

Cortó la comunicación y Mabel se levantó, golpeando el suelo con los pies y despotricando como un camionero. Cinco minutos más tarde el coche de Dipper entró en el camino de acceso. Un segundo más tarde golpeaba la puerta.

-Mabel, abre la puerta -demandó.

-Vete, Dipper-insistió ella.

-Echaré la puerta abajo, Mabel. Tienes diez segundos.

El tono mortalmente serio en su voz echó por tierra su determinación.

Abrió la puerta, dejándola de par en par.

-¡Pues ya está, abierta! ¡Espero que ahora estés muy contento!

Ella golpeó el suelo con sus pies enrabietada, retirándose de la puerta abierta para que entrara.

Cerrando de un golpe la puerta, Dipper caminó con largas zancadas detrás de ella, tomó su brazo con firmeza y cuidado al mismo tiempo, y la dio la vuelta para que le encarara.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo? -Su furia se atemperó por la genuina preocupación.

-Te dije que estoy cansada, ¿es que no te vale con eso? -le espetó.

Esforzándose por no dejarse llevar por su mal humor, Dipper inspiró profundamente.

-Mabel-comenzó, determinado a estar calmado y razonable. Su intención se vio detenida al comprender una de las posibles razones para su comportamiento-... ¡Oh!

La cólera pudo a la vergüenza.

-Sí, "oh". ¡Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea! ¡Lo sabía! Tú y eso... ¡Eso que todo lo huele! ¿Por qué no te podías limitar a mantenerte alejado? - Se apartó de él, cruzando los brazos en un gesto defensivo.

-Mabel, cariño, si tienes la regla. ¿Qué más da? ¿Es por eso por lo que estás tan perturbada?

Dipper se sintió perdido. Allí tenía que haber algo más que eso, pero simplemente no daba con el qué.

-Estaba intentando ahorrártelo -masculló con resentimiento.

-¿Ahorrarme el qué?

Se esforzó por no mostrar su exasperación.

-El olor. Toda esa conversación es sobre tu tan sensitiva nariz. ¿No piensas que huela mal? -El dolor matizaba su renuente pregunta.

La comprensión ya despuntaba.

-¿Estabas preocupada porque pudiera pensar que apestas? -Al verla asentir, se llenó de compasión ante la innecesaria ansiedad que ella había sufrido. Colocando las manos suavemente sobre sus hombros, ignoró los músculos tensos que había bajo sus manos. Amable pero firmemente la instó a darse la vuelta. Lo hizo, pero no le miró. Una mano paciente tomó su barbilla y la levantó para que sus renuentes ojos le miraran-. Amor, el único modo de que alguna vez pudieras oler mal, para mí y bajo cualquier circunstancia, sería si decidieras dejar de bañarte. Y aun así, te puedo asegurar que ni eso importaría. No hueles mal -la reconfortó con seriedad-. Tu olor es... intrigante.

Una sonrisa renuente, nacida de la vergüenza, curvó sus labios.

\- ¿Intrigante, huh? ¿Cómo es eso? No espera, ya lo sé. Es como cuando un perro huele algo extraño en la hierba y comienza a restregarse sobre ella. ¿Vas a restregarte sobre mí? -preguntó con el ceño fruncido y haciendo pucheros.

Dipper se rio ahogadamente, abrazándola apretadamente y restregándola sobre él.

-Me gustaría restregarme por todo tu cuerpito, ¿Cómo no iba a gustarme eso?

Mabel se echó hacia atrás, con la sorpresa tiñendo su cara.

-¿Quieres decir qué harías el amor conmigo?

-Con todo mi corazón, cariño -puntualizó él.

-No crees que sería... ¿un engorro? -preguntó ella vacilante.

-¿Hacer el amor contigo? Nunca. -Deliberadamente no entendió su pregunta, esperando irritarla, ayudándola a recuperar la estabilidad.

-No es eso -contestó ella agriamente-. Lo otro, ya sabes.

-Oh, Eso. No, no creo que sea asqueroso. Es, y abro comillas, "un proceso natural del cuerpo humano propio de las mujeres, dando como resultado la expulsión de un poco de tejido fino y fluido rojizo que se llama sangre". ¿Quién te dijo que era asqueroso? -preguntó, sabiendo que alguien se lo había tenido que decir.

-Mi ex-marido. -Las sombras opacaban sus ojos-. Una vez le pregunté por qué, ya sabes, no hacía el amor conmigo en aquel momento. Y me contesto que era algo sucio.

Luego vaciló, dudosa de revelar más.

\- ¿Qué más? -la apremió Dipper amablemente. Podría pedirla que le repitiera todo, pero entonces la vería tratando de retirarse de nuevo. Había tenido suerte de no vivir cerca mientras estaba casada con el tonto el haba ese. Habría montado un buen numerito para Mabel, y Dipper sentía la necesidad de devolvérsela, aunque fuera con alguna pequeñez, a ese maldito. Mabel se tragó su orgullo y le confió su mayor vergüenza-. Me dijo que era antinatural querer tener sexo cuando se tiene la regla. Dijo que era algo pervertido.

-¿Dónde vive este tipo? -preguntó Dipper con una calma engañosa.

-¿Por qué?

-Nunca he atacado a un humano mientras estaba en forma de lobo, pero, por él, estoy dispuesto a hacer una excepción.

El enfado de Dipper era conmovedor.

-No vale la pena. -Mabel le rodeo con los brazos, acariciándole, haciendo que bajara la cabeza para darle un beso dulce, conmovedor-. Pero, en todo caso, te lo agradezco mucho.

-De nada -murmuró él-. Por otra parte, no es antinatural. Una buena cantidad de mujeres experimentan el orgasmo más intensamente durante sus períodos.

-¿Quién habla, es la voz de la experiencia? -preguntó ella.

-De hecho... -comenzó él.

-No importa, no quiero detalles. ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas, de todas formas? -Su curiosidad pudo más.

Dipper se trasladó al sofá y urgió a Mabela colocarse encima, en su regazo. Ella se apoyó contra él con un suspiro de alegría.

La abrazó con suavidad, acariciando su pelo.

-Un día, mi padre, que es muy sabio, nos sentó a mi hermano y a mí para tener una pequeña charla. Nos dijo, con un detalle poco común en la información que se daba en aquellos tiempos, que no había ninguna razón para que un hombre no supiera todo lo referente al funcionamiento del cuerpo de la mujer. Nos dijo que necesitábamos saber estas cosas, a fin de que pudiésemos ser considerados y comprensivos con los sentimientos de la mujer, cuándo ella experimentaba estas funciones femeninas. -Dipper recordó el pasado con una sonrisa nostálgica. -Las mujeres, nos dijo, eran algo más que unos receptáculos con pechos, para nosotros.

-Muy bien dicho -estuvo de acuerdo Mabel.

Dipper besó su nuca.

-También nos dijo que si conocíamos el cuerpo de la mujer nos haría mejores amantes. Y que un amante considerado, comprensivo e informado, nunca carecía de la compañía de las mujeres. -Dipper sonrió con aire satisfecho-. Y estaba en lo cierto.

-Tu padre parece un hombre muy interesante. Tanto como su hijo, me parece a mí.

Dipper acepto el cumplido con un abrazo.

-A él también le gustaras, cariño. Ahora, ¿nos podemos ir ya de aquí?

Mabel asistió.

-Vale.

Se alzó, colocándola de pie y plantando de repente un golpe cariñoso en su trasero.

-Ve por tus cosas, mujer, nos vamos a casa.

Mabel empezaba a dirigirse a su dormitorio, cuando Dipper la detuvo.

-Trae tu vibrador -pidió él.

Sus ojos se ensancharon sorprendidos, de la misma manera en que su boca se abrió involuntariamente. Deslizó un dedo bajo su barbilla, y amablemente la urgió para que la cerrase.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo un vibrador? -preguntó incrédula. La sorpresa mantenía a raya su vergüenza.

Se encogió de hombros como el que no quiere la cosa.

-Simplemente era una corazonada.

Frunciendo el ceño, se dirigió al pasillo y de allí a su dormitorio, volviendo la mirada hacia atrás con sospecha en sus ojos. Algo no estaba bien por aquí. Comenzaba a preocuparse ante el hecho de que en realidad pudiera leer su mente, Dipper sonrió y agitó una mano para que avanzara. Luego encendió la televisión y se reacomodó en el sofá, esperando mientras ella preparaba el equipaje.

Una media hora más tarde, Mabel reapareció con una maleta. Dipper fue a su dormitorio para coger el neceser y el bolso que contenía la ropa de trabajo. Los colocó en el sofá y se giró hacia Mabel.

-Dame el vibrador -pidió, extendiendo la mano.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó, genuinamente intrigada.

-No lo necesitaras más -aclaró simplemente, arrogante.

Abrió el neceser y sacó el vibrador, entregándoselo. Dipper lo examinó, encendiéndolo.

-¿Celoso? -bromeó, pero con el sonrojo iluminando su cara.

-¿Necesito estarlo? -Preguntó peligrosamente, una sonrisa misteriosamente sensual y muy sardónica curvó sus labios.

Ella sintió que se le cerraba el estómago, su pecho se contraía herméticamente y se extendía bajo su penetrante mirada.

-No soy adivina -admitió ella. Sus pechos se comprimieron y se empujaron contra la delgada tela de su sostén y camisa.

Dipper lanzó de manera natural el vibrador a la papelera que estaba cerca de la televisión.

-Ven aquí. -Pronunció esta lenta y contundente orden.

Un tirón de emoción pasó rápidamente por su columna vertebral y ella sonrió.

-Me gusta mucho cuando haces eso- soltó.

-¿Qué? -inquirió alzando las cejas.

-Te pones tan caliente y sexy -explicó ella-. Y luego dices "ven aquí" con esa voz tan suave y aterciopelada, que haces que me derrita.

-No te derritas aún, cariño -se opuso él-. No hasta que haya conseguido yo mi propósito.

A Dipper, el camino le resultó bastante agradable, gracias a la restaurada armonía de pareja. Mabel le pidió que le contara como había resulta el viaje y el trabajo, cosa que hizo, con bastantes detalles.

-Parece completamente surrealista -dijo dudosa mientras llegaban, saliendo del coche y entrando en la casa-. El que seas el mediador en una disputa territorial entre manadas. Manadas de lobos. Manadas de lobos que también son personas. -Negó con la cabeza-. Me va a llevar cierto tiempo habituarme a todo esto.

-¿Te molesta, Mabel ? ¿Que seamos reales? -preguntó Dipper, dando a la llave de la luz para iluminar la escalera.

No quería, necesitaba, saber si ella se podía adaptar al chocante conocimiento que la había dado. Su relación dependía de su habilidad para aceptar a su gente, para aceptarle, completamente, sin reservas.

Mabel lo pensó un momento.

-Sabes, he visto una gran cantidad de películas y también bastantes libros basados en los hombres lobos. La mayoría de ellos representan a los hombres lobos como humanos que se transforman en animales violentos, criaturas sin control. Criaturas cuya única meta parecía que era matar. - Hizo una pausa, considerando sus palabras-. Aunque al parecer no existían tales criaturas, daba miedo. -Se movió para quedar de pie delante de Dipper, sus ojos estaban llenos de amor y aceptación-. Pero ahora, conociéndote, sabiendo lo que eres y lo que puedes llegar a ser, no me asusta. -Sonrió mientras su mano se alzaba para acaríciale la mejilla-. Si eres la representación de cómo son los hombres lobos de verdad, creo que simplemente nos llevaremos magníficamente bien.

La estampo un beso afectuoso, de agradecimiento.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez cuanto te amo, Mabel? -la preguntó suavemente.

-Creo que hace una hora o dos -contestó, mordiéndose el labio inferior-. Pero no te cortes, puedes decirlo cuando te venga en gana.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado -bromeó él-. Venga vayámonos a la cama.

Dipper agarró su maleta y el equipaje de Mabel, y la siguió mientras subían las escaleras.

-A propósito, ¿te he dicho que me encantan tus pantaloncitos cortos?

-Admiró la flexión de los músculos de sus firmes glúteos redondeados y el erótico balanceo de sus caderas mientras subía las escaleras por delante de él

-. Desde esta perspectiva, los ositos parecen bailar un tango. Mabel se rio.

-Deja de mirar sin disimulo a mis ositos, serás pervertido.

-Si tuviese una mano extra haría algo más que mirarte sin disimulo

-se quejó él.

Cuando alcanzaron el dormitorio, Dipper echó el equipaje sobre la cama. Mabel y él desempacaron sus respectivos bolsos. Él la siguió al cuarto de baño, colocando su cepillo de dientes y otros artículos de tocador en sus lugares acostumbrados. Mientras él hacia esto, Mabel colocaba en un estante su champú y su acondicionador en la estantería de la bañera y colocaba sus cosas pulcramente en el mueble del baño. Dipper notó la caja de tampones que ella colocó con sus cosas.

Se movió detrás de ella y, colocando sus manos en sus hombros, empezó a darle un suave masaje.

-¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? -preguntó solícito.

-Bien -contestó ella, cerrando los ojos-. Mmm, eso se siente muy bien.

Él retiró su pelo sobre un hombro y dejó al descubierto su nuca. Depositando un suave beso allí, deslizó sus manos hacia abajo por su espalda y alrededor de su cintura. Una mano continuó bajando hasta descansar sobre su vientre, por encima de su montículo.

-¿No tienes calambres? -preguntó, dándole suavemente un masaje.

-Uh-uh.

Sus manos y sus labios la hundieron en un estado de arrobo.

Él avanzó hacia delante, golpeando ligeramente con su dedo la caja de tampones para llamar su atención.

-¿Tienes puesto uno de estos?

Inclinando la cabeza, su boca quedo al nivel de su oreja. Su lengua pasó por esas curvas y recovecos. Llevando su lóbulo a su boca para mordisquearlo y sorberlo, haciendo que Mabel gimiera cuando Dipper empezó a masajear la zona de su vientre que parecía estar en llamas.

-Quítatelo, cariño -susurró él.

Su firme demanda envió un temblor de anticipación por toda su columna vertebral. Otra vez ella inclinó la cabeza, con sus ojos nublados, y la excitación alcanzando cotas máximas. Dipper tomó una toalla de la alacena y se dirigió al dormitorio, dándola privacidad. Mabel se desvistió y se preparó.

Colocándose calladamente el albornoz de Dipper para entrar en el dormitorio.

Dipper se había estado preparando. Las luces habían sido apagadas y media docena de velas brillaban en diversos puntos de la habitación, emitiendo un sutil resplandor.

Había extendido la toalla sobre la cama, se había desvestido, y ahora estaba sentado y recostado sobre el cabecero de la cama. Con actitud casual y acomodadamente desnudo, su erección estaba al máximo y dura, esperándola.

-Ven aquí. -Su orden hizo que el estómago de Mabel se estremeciera de anticipación. Ella se quitó el albornoz y tomó la mano que la ofrecí que te sientes aquí, en la cuna de mis piernas, y que coloques tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

Él la atrajo lenta pero firmemente hacia él.

Su dictamen pronto fue realizado con pequeños jadeos y risitas. Ella se colocó a sí misma en su regazo, sus piernas se abrieron y rodearon su torso musculoso, sus brazos cayeron sobre sus hombros y alrededor de su cuello.

Dipper coloco los suyos abrazándola, haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran firmemente pegados. Su palpitante erección descansaba en el valle abierto de su sexo, frotando la piel satinada de su vientre.

-Oh, sí -soltó él-. Me encanta tu contacto, cielito.

Sus pechos estaban aplastados contra su pecho. El vello encrestado hacia cosquillas a sus prietos pechos, haciendo que gimiera.

Dipper se reclinó y deslizó las manos por su cabello, sus dedos la sujetaron firmemente mientras bajaba la cabeza para estamparla un beso. Su boca permaneció sobre la suya, rozándola y amoldándose para poder tener un mejor avance. Su lengua se unió, jugando y persuadiéndola para que abriese la boca.

Mabel lo hizo, voluntariamente le permitió pasar, admitiendo al atormentador invasor. Dipper gimió cuando la succión de su boca y lengua aceleraron el hambre de su verga, consumiéndose el uno al otro, intercambiando deliberadamente el calor abrasador.

La boca de Dipper se separó de la suya y empezó una exploración más pausada. Él la besó y mordiscó a lo largo de su línea de la mandíbula hasta el punto sensible debajo de su oreja. Allí, pellizcó ligeramente la carne vulnerable con sus dientes y sorbió suavemente y durante mucho tiempo, marcándola. Los gemidos suaves y velados de Mabel le catapultaron al frenesí. Su boca regresó a la expuesta y elegante garganta. Aceptando su invitación, la arrastró por la sedosa piel. El excitante aliento cálido y húmedo sobre ella, envió a cada nervio un pequeño temblor. En la base de su garganta hizo una pausa, chupándola ligeramente, señalándola de nuevo.

-¿Me estás dejando chupetones? -preguntó Mabel desvalida. Sus manos eran como plumas a través de su pelo, sosteniéndola. Ella sintió el aguijón de la sangre cuando salía a la superficie de su piel.

-Mmm-hmm -ronroneó él.

-Más -le exigió.

Perdido en el éxtasis de sus lentas exploraciones y diminutos mordiscos de amor que la señalaban, Mabel se meció contra él y Puso máximo empeño en levantarse, para empalarse a sí misma.

-No, aún no, corazón -murmuró con voz oscura, lenta-. Pronto cariño, solamente sujétate encima de mí, mi amor -canturreó él dulcemente ante los quejidos mudos de súplica.

Él arrastró su boca a lo largo de su tórax, haciendo escala sobre el firme y pálido pecho. Sorbió firmemente, creando otra marca de pasión en la piel ligeramente dorada, sedosa de ella. La excitación de Dipper aumentaba rápidamente. Los movimientos insistentes de Mabel y los gemidos dulces e implorantes le volvían loco. El deseo de hundirse en el caliente, y resbaladizo canal era agobiante. Pero había establecido su curso a seguir y estaba determinado a llevarlo a cabo. Un largo, lento paseo hacia su meta, y su meta era probar a su compañera que era amada y deseada bajo cualquier circunstancia.

La inclinó para hacerla retroceder, una mano firmemente plantada en su trasero, la otra ahuecando en el tenso globo de su pecho. Su boca completó el viaje de un pezón al otro. Sus dientes se cerraron amablemente en la base, sus labios se le pegaron al resto, la lengua jugueteó con el endurecido brote mientras la sorbía fuertemente.

-Dip. ¡Oh, Dipper! -Gritó Mabel cuando un pequeño orgasmo la tomaba. Un profundo gruñido de ánimo vibró desde su sexo sensibilizado, enviándola a otro orgasmo.

Rápidamente cambió de posición, sorbió vigorosamente su otro pezón, mientras sus dedos pellizcaban y comenzaban a trazar círculos en la parte húmeda. Con un gemido, Mabel se corrió de nuevo. Su cuerpo se rebeló contra el suyo, su sexo se arrastraba para golpear su miembro con cada convulsión de sus caderas.

Su boca tomó la de ella en un beso abrasador, su lengua abriendo camino a todas las barreras, explorando apasionadamente, saboreando su sabor único. Él se tragó sus quejidos y gemidos suplicantes. El perfume de su excitación inundó sus fosas nasales, mientras el calor abrasador de su piel satinada se deslizaba contra él.

Dipper estaba que no podía. Ahogándose por hacerla suya, su compañera. Sus manos ahuecaron su culo, sin esfuerzo alguno la levantó.

-Guíame dentro -pidió con un gruñido grueso, ronco. Ella accedió ansiosamente, dirigiendo su gruesa erección hacia su húmedo la hizo bajar, abriéndose paso fácilmente por la brecha de tensa carne que se estremecía y cerraba herméticamente alrededor del invasor que acogía.

Mabel absorbió con fervor el impacto de cada pulgada que enfundaba, mientras él se deslizaba lentamente dentro de ella, llenándola. Con los ojos cerrados y la frente arrugada por la concentración, se meció contra él recitando:

-Sí, sí, sí. - emitió un gemido angustiado cuando su pasaje se apretó contra su miembro. Gruñó de alivio cuando se introdujo hasta la empuñadura, alcanzando el punto más profundo de su cérvix. Ambos se aquietaron sujetándose el uno al otro, intercambiando el aliento jadeante de sus bocas abiertas, mientras celebraban la unión que se desarrollaba en ese mismo momento.

-Móntame, Mabel-ordenó. Ella se estremeció, estrechando la vaina y excitándole desmedidamente.

Las piernas de Mabel se apretaron alrededor de su cintura al tiempo que comenzaba a mecerse, levantándose un poco para luego hundirse, sintiendo la suave y rítmica protuberancia de la cabeza de su miembro en lo más profundo. Deseando que lo repitiera, Dipper la asió con fiereza, flexionando sus glúteos, y levantándola. Su miembro quedó por unos momentos libre de presión, para luego introducirla profundamente en su sexo.

Después se aferraron el uno al otro cuando acabaron, uniéndose en una gratificante sensualidad.

La piel, empapada con el sudor, hacía resbaladizos sus cuerpos, pegándose poco a poco mientras se iban calmando, excepto por la elevación y caída de sus pechos, cuando estos hacían trabajo extra para llenar los pulmones del preciado y escaso oxígeno. El sonido llenó el silencio de la noche.

Fuera, las ranas y grillos cantaban, las hojas susurraban cuando una pequeña brisa se filtraba a través de ellas. Adentro, solo se escuchaba el chirrido amortiguado de los electrodomésticos de la casa. El zumbido suave de un ventilador acompañaba el suspiro aún más suave de los alientos de dos personas perdidas en su universo.

-¿Estás bien, cariño? -preguntó Dipper suavemente.

-Mmm-hmm. -Su murmullo, apenas perceptible, fue acompañado por varios besos suaves en el hombro donde reposaba la cabeza.

-Tan pronto como pueda desplegar mis rodillas vamos a darnos una ducha.

Mabel cerró herméticamente sus brazos sobre él, tratando de librarse, de desenredarse y levantarse.

-No, cariño, no te muevas -instó él-. Simplemente dame un minuto y yo me encargaré de todo.

Él sintió su cuerpo flojísimo, pero gratificado, cuando ella depositó su confianza completa sobre él. Con un gemido, Dipper enderezó sus piernas y bailó un poco hacia un lado, meciéndose en el piso. Se sentó un momento, sujetando a Mabel con firmeza contra él, hasta que sintió sus rodillas lo suficientemente estables para levantarse. Otro gemido acompañó el zis zas que daban sus pies y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño con Mabel todavía envolviéndole.

-Puedo caminar -ofreció ella.

-Solo permanece conmigo, cielín. Nos llevaré allí sanos y salvos -prometió; cada paso que daba estimulaba el riego sanguíneo en sus piernas.

Para cuando alcanzó el cuarto de baño, Dipper casi poseía de nuevo todo el control, y tomando una esponja para lavarse, paso fácilmente el escalón de la bañera, aguantando a Mabel en posición vertical. Sujetó su cuerpo contra el de él mientras ajustaba la temperatura del agua y le subía el botón para que fuera ducha. El agua caliente cayó en cascada sobre sus agradecidos cuerpos.

Dipper dejó que el agua empapara la esponja para mojarla, enjabonándola con una pastilla de jabón que tenía en una estantería al lado de la ducha.

Comenzó a lavar a Mabel, pasando la esponja minuciosamente sobre su cuerpo. Consciente, por su delicada condición, de que por esta vez simplemente se utilizaría para lo suyo, o sea, para lavarse y nada de más sexo. Cuando llegó a su vientre y se desplazo hacia abajo, ella le agarró del brazo.

-Yo puedo hacer el resto -insistió tímidamente.

-Quiero hacerlo -contestó, mirándola con amor.

Ella se mordió los labios e inclinó la cabeza, como si estuviera demasiado asustada para hablar.

Dipper continuó a su ritmo, limpiándola cuidadosamente y enjuagando cada parte de su cuerpo. Su toque era sensible, cortés y muy exhaustivo.

Tan pronto como terminó, Mabel tomó la esponja para lavarle, enjuagándola bajo la presión de la ducha y enjabonándola de nuevo.

-Gírate un poco. -Ella le sonrió, y comenzó a lavarle con la misma intensidad con la que él lo había hecho.

Deslizó la esponja jabonosa sobre sus brazos y el pecho, luego se movió para lavar sus anchos hombros, haciendo que Dipper soltara un gruñido de satisfacción, que la hizo reír atropelladamente. Continuó hacia abajo, enjabonando sus glúteos apretándoselos y deslizando la esponja entre ellos.

Se demostraron que se amaban, tomando se el uno al otro, con pasión y entrega llegando al orgasmo salvajemente.

Levantándose con dificultad, regresaron a la ducha para un rápido enjuague. Se secaron el uno al otro con calientes y mullidas toallas. Mabel se dirigió a la cama mientras Mabel se demoraba en aplicarse su loción para la cara y el cuerpo, y colocarse de nuevo otro tampón. Apagando la luz del cuarto de baño, se detuvo en la puerta que conectaba con el dormitorio.

Dipper había apagado todas las velas salvo una. Una que lanzaba su luminosidad sobre la cama. Estaba boca arriba, con la cara y el cuerpo totalmente relajados. Una suave sonrisa apareció sus los labios mientras estudiaba las sombras que se creaban en la cara de él. Casi podía percibir la imagen del lobo superpuesta sobre sus perfectas facciones. Un temblor de admiración bajó por su columna vertebral. Era de ella. Ella le amaba y era amada en respuesta.

La alegría llenó su ser, mientras cruzaba la habitación hasta llegar a la cama. Apagando de un soplo la vela restante, se introdujo bajo las mantas, acurrucándose cerca del calor de su musculoso cuerpo. Con un murmullo adormecido, la rodeó con un brazo para colocársela prácticamente encima.

Ella le acarició suavemente la mejilla y se recostó contra él, yendo a la deriva hacía unos sueños, donde los lobos corrían con silencias gracia, como fantasmales almas bajo una benévola y plateada luna.


	8. Chapter 7

Recuerden los personajes le pertenecen a Alex (sino Dipper y Mabel estuvieran casados y con muchos hijos) y esta historia es un copy paste de una autora llamada Kate Steele.  
Ok en esta ocasión los gemelos Pines no serán gemelos serán dos personas que NO comparten Lazos SANGUÍNEOS de ningún tipo  
Alerta...

Lemon.

Universo alterno...

bien esto es un Copy-paste es decir copio y pego...

Espero que les guste...

* * *

 ** _Capitulo_**

Qué está haciendo él aquí?

Mabel empezaba a bajar la escalera cuando Dipper hizo pasar a Mermando y le llevó a través de la cocina. Después de posponer la primera cita de Mermando hacía unos días, Dipper estaba deseoso por comenzar. Mirando hacia arriba, divisó a Mabel y le dio a Mermando una serie de instrucciones para que prosiguiera hasta el sótano.

-Hola, cariño, estás preciosa. Ven aquí. -Esperó mientras bajaba, y luego la envolvió en sus brazos, besándola apasionadamente.

Mabel estaba vestida para ir trabajar, con una chaqueta de sport hecha a medida, sin ningún adorno, una camisa blanca sin mangas debajo y una falda rosa palo. Era la primera vez que llevaba puesto este traje en particular, y al estudiarse en el espejo, había esperado que Dipper lo aprobase.

Obviamente así ocurría. Gimió por el gustazo de recibir su ardiente asalto. Dipper se echó hacia atrás y contempló a su compañera.

-No sé cómo lo haces -observó-. Pero siempre se te ve fresca, dulce e inocente, aunque debajo de todo eso haya una pequeña arpía lasciva y sexualmente atractiva.

-No me gusta mostrar mi verdadera personalidad -soltó ella bromeando-. Tendría que repeler a los hombres con una vara.

-Sí, probablemente sería así -la miró encolerizadamente-. Pero no tendrías que encargarte de ellos. No después de que yo terminara con todos. -Los ojos de Mabel se pusieron en blanco.

-Oye, solamente estaba bromeando, ¿vale? -Deslizó sus manos por su pelo, calmándole y acariciándole- Estoy contigo, Dipper. No quiero a ningún otro.

Su dulce caricia le calmó.

-Lo siento, cielo -se disculpó-. Nunca me he sentido así. Te veo dirigirte a la puerta, y solamente pienso en agarrarte y mantenerte segura a mi lado. -Tironeó de ella hacia la cocina-. Creo que me siento algo posesivo. Simplemente dame algo de tiempo si me pongo demasiado energúmeno - masculló.

-Eso es tan romántico -pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se apresuró a darle un besito, dulce en los labios- que no te abofetearé. -Alzando una ceja, se pegó a él-. No por eso. Pero te haré el amor esta noche - le dio otro beso, pero esta vez más prolongado-. Simplemente para mostrarte cuánto te amo -otro beso, y le acarició dulcemente con la lengua los labios-, y te probaré que eres el único hombre al que quiero -otro beso-, el único hombre al que necesito.

Dipper bebió de sus suaves besos, del cálido aliento que rociaba sus labios, de sus palabras de amor. La tomó y la apretó fuertemente contra él.

-Mabel.

-Oye, Dipper, ¿Qué estás hacien... ? -Mermando había empezado a pasar por la puerta del sótano, pero luego hizo una pausa al ver Dipper y Mabel uno en brazos del otro- Lo siento -se disculpó tímido-. Volveré a lo que estaba haciendo -declaró, retirándose y regresando al sótano.

-Estaré abajo dentro de un momento, Mermando -grito Dipper después de que desapareciera.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? -le preguntó Mabel, desconcertada y frunciendo el ceño.

-Me llamó desde su trabajo en Montana, pero olvidé mencionar te su visita del domingo, porque en esos momentos estabas durmiendo. ¿Comerás antes de salir, cariño? -la preguntó.

-Si, una tostada y un vaso de leche -contestó-. Continúa. Dipper tomó el pan y lo colocó en la tostadora, mientras Mabel vertía la leche en un vaso. Le comentó todo sobre la visita de Mermando y cómo había decidido ayudarle.

-Así que ya ves -continuó mientras untaba con mantequilla la tostada-, si Mermando consigue dominar a Candy, podrá mantenerla a raya y fuera de mi vista.

-¿Crees de verdad que se siente atraída por él? -preguntó, mordiendo la rebanada que le había pasado. Luego se la acercó a Dipper para que le diera un mordisco. Él tomó un plátano de la cesta de la fruta que estaba en el mostrador, lo peló y se lo dio a ella, mirándola suspicazmente. Su sonrisa maliciosa la instó a dar un mordisco agresivo.

Dipper hizo una mueca.

-¡Oh, me hieres cariño!

Mabel se partía de risa mientras él tomaba otro mordisco. Después de masticar y tragar contestó a su pregunta.

-Sí, creo que a ella le importa. Como le dije a Mermando, Candy nunca se ha quedado con un mismo hombre durante tanto tiempo. El hecho de que lo esté haciendo y lleven ya cinco meses significa algo.

Mabel asintió comprendiendo.

-Pues muy bien, espero que le puedas ayudar. Parece una persona estupenda. Va a necesitar de toda la ayuda, si tiene que tratar con ella.

-¿Parece una persona estupenda, huh? -preguntó Dipper, mirándola inquisidoramente.

-Vamos, no comiences de nuevo con eso -le pidió. Enjuagó su vaso y, rodeándole, le pellizcó una de sus tensas mejillas.

-¡Oye! -soltó agudamente, luego entrecerró los ojos hacia ella- ¿Estás jugando conmigo, cariño?

Ella sostuvo en alto su mano acallándole.

-¡Detente! Tengo que ir al trabajo. -Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal, de camino cogió su bolso y las llaves de Dipper. Ya con la puerta abierta le hizo señas con el dedo para que se acercara. Deslizando la mano sobre su firme y musculoso pecho, se inclinó hacia delante para darle un sonoro beso-. Jugaremos cuando vuelva a casa -le prometió en un cálido susurro-. Gracias por dejarme prestado tu coche.

-Jovencita -gruñó Dipper-, antes de que salgas, tengo algo para ti. Quise esperar hasta la tarde, pero soy incapaz de esperar. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un anillo de compromiso. El oro blanco brilló, mientras una gran esmeralda destellaba con la luz del sol. Mabel clavó los ojos en el anillo con aprensión no disimulada, mientras la comida del estómago se hacia más pesada. Su mirada se alzó hasta la cara de Dipper algo murió un poco dentro de ella, cuando observó la alegría y la excitación derramarse por sus ojos.

-No puedo -soltó-. Dipper, yo te amo, pero... pero simplemente no puedo. Todo esto está pasando demasiado rápido. Necesito tiempo para digerirlo, tiempo para asimilarlo, para... para, no sé -tartamudeó impotente -, para habituarnos.

Dipper inclinó la cabeza, su cara era una máscara de piedra, la apariencia de sus ojos, tempestuosa.

-Entiendo, Mabel. Más de lo que crees. Pero quiero que pienses acerca de lo que te voy a decir. No soy como tu ex-marido, o como cualquier otro hombre débil de carácter, que un día te hace una promesa y al siguiente se olvida. Soy un alfa -declaró con altanería-. Tú eres mi compañera. Mía. Mi elección no es negociable, ni equivocada.

Dipper se dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Mabel, boquiabierta, clavó los ojos en su espalda. Sus emociones eran una masa turbulenta de disgusto y confusión. Por un lado, sentía que debía correr tras él y disculparse, pero por otra parte, también se sentía ofendida por su actitud arrogante.

Vencida por su indecisión, cerró la puerta, caminó hacia el coche de Dipper y se acomodó detrás del volante. Arrancando, se dirigió hacia el camino de acceso, mientras hacia un profundo análisis de conciencia.

-¿Dipper te pidió que te casaras con él, y no le aceptaste?

Mabel se encogió sobresaltada ante el tono incrédulo en la voz de Pacifica.

-No me negué. Le dije que necesitaba tiempo para ajustarme a todos los cambios que habían sucedido en mi vida.

Pacifica inclinó la cabeza pensativa.

-Sí, puedo entender que quisieras tiempo para eso. -Dedicó una mirada penetrante a también puedo ver que tienes miedo.

Mabel no dijo nada durante un momento, pero se mordió el labio preocupada. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Pacifica estaba en lo cierto. Y Dipper también lo sabía. Esa era la razón por la que había sido tan vehemente al explicarla que no era como su ex. Le hirió que no confiara en él.

Sintiéndose culpable y avergonzada, soltó sin pensar.

-Después de lo que sucedió la última vez que me case, ¿no tengo derecho a tenerlo?

-Sí, lo tienes -la alivió Pacifica-. Pero recuerda que Dipper no es Gideon. En lo referente a la honradez y la integridad, Dipper tiene a sacos. A diferencia de alguien que ambas conocemos y despreciamos.

Mabel sonrió ante el débil esfuerzo de Pacifica para ponerle humor al asunto.

-¿Amas a Dipper?

-Sí. Muchísimo.

-Entonces confía en ti misma. Dipper es de confianza. Creo que en tu fuero interno lo sabes.

-Aun así, necesito algún tiempo antes de abandonarme al compromiso. Dipper va a tener que entender que hay partes de mi pasado que pueden afectar mi presente. Necesito tiempo para racionalizarlo, tiempo para enfrentarme a mis miedos.

-Dipper es un hombre medianamente inteligente y razonable. Estoy segura que, si se lo explicas, lo entenderá.

Mabel se rió.

-Estoy segura que se sentirá agradecido por esa descripción tan brillante de todos sus magníficos atributos.

-Es cierto, pero muchas veces no hace falta que sepan lo maravillosos que son. Suelen volverse bastante engreídos.

-Hablando de engreídos -dijo Mabel astutamente-. ¿Te dije que ya no necesito mi vibrador?

Pacifica soltó un gritó de deleite hasta que las dos irrumpieron en risas maliciosas.

Mabel se acercó a la casa con el estómago lleno de mariposas. Determinada a hacer que Dipper viera su punto de vista sobre como le había afectado el asunto del compromiso, y bastante recelosa acerca del daño y la cólera con el que se habían expresado aquella mañana antes de partir. ¿Qué ocurría si mostraba la misma determinación que ella? ¿Adónde les llevaría eso? Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y enfadada parpadeó para eliminarlas. «Estoy siendo ridícula», pensó para sus adentros mientras estacionaba coche. «Podemos resolverlo». Afligida, sintió las piernas débiles cuando se apeó del coche y caminó hacia la puerta.

Respiró profundamente y entró en la casa cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Todo estaba en silencio, y se estaba preguntando si Dipper estaba en casa, cuando escuchó su voz llamándola desde el despacho.

-Estoy aquí dentro, Mabel.

Sintió como se comprimía su pecho, su aliento salía en jadeos poco profundos debido a la ansiedad que sentía. ¿Habrían sido imaginaciones suyas o había escuchado la voz de Dipper algo alterada? Mabel entró en la habitación y encontró a Dipper sentado en su escritorio. Luego se puso de pie cuando ella entró y rodeó el escritorio. Su expresión era neutral, exenta de su usual bienvenida. Antes de que la pudiese alcanzar, dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Necesitamos hablar -dijo ella, sintiendo una punzada de malestar ante la tontería de pronunciar esas palabras tan famosas y que a veces vaticinaban un final.

-Sí, tenemos que hacerlo -estuvo de acuerdo Dipper. Caminó hacia el sofá invitándola a sentarse. Ella así lo hizo y Dipper se sentó sobre la mesita el café que había delante de ella-. ¿Te gustaría empezar tú? -preguntó él desapasionadamente.

-Sí -dijo, tomando una profunda inspiración, se reclinó en el asiento y durante un momento organizó sus pensamientos, sus dedos se retorcían nerviosos-. Me he dado cuenta de que esta mañana te he lastimado y lo siento. Esa no era mi intención, pero necesito hacerte ver simplemente cómo... de aterrador es todo esto para mí. -Se mordió los labios y dejo las lágrimas a un lado, determinada a mantener el control-. Amé a mi ex-marido, Dipper. Le di todo y él lo despreció. Nunca supe que tal dolor pudiera existir.

Ella miró hacia arriba, su mirada quedó prendida en la de él.

-No nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo que siento por ti es muchísimo. No puedo encontrar las palabras adecuadas como para hacértelo entender. A veces no puedo ni creerme cuanto he podido cambiar.-Sus ojos bajaron, retorciendo las manos, sus dedos estaban blancos con la presión que estaba haciendo-. Si algo ocurriese... si tú cambiases de parecer, no podría... Simplemente no podría.

Dipper extendió la mano, posándola y cubriendo sus dedos agarrotados. Él sentía la tensión en ella, sentía el miedo desgarrándola.

-Oh, Mabel -murmuró, tomando su cuerpo tembloroso, la colocó sobre el regazo, para así poder rodearla con los brazos.

Dipper apoyó la barbilla sobre la parte superior de su cabeza mientras la mecía. Sencillamente no se había percatado de lo profundo que era el miedo que la poseía. Sintió su dolor y su cólera. Mabel no le estaba rechazando, estaba luchando contra sus demonios. Se riñó silenciosamente por ponerse a sí mismo y a sus necesidades egoístas por encima de su consuelo y seguridad.

-Lo siento, cariño. No me di cuenta de lo duro que era todo esto para ti. Me parece que al final no resulté ser una ganga después de todo -bromeó suavemente, sorprendido de cómo los brazos de Mabel le abrazaron con fuerza.

-No digas eso -pidió ella-. Y menos aún lo pienses.

Dipper sonrió abiertamente ante la fiera que de repente tenía en sus brazos.

-¿Dices que podría tener alguna que otra cualidad que valga la pena? Un centelleo iluminó sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa bailó curvando sus labios.

-Tal vez algunas -le permitió.

Sus ojos se empañaron invitadores, sus labios se separaron. Dipper se inclinó, colocando sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella. El beso fue largo, suave y dulcemente sensual. Él sintió el temblor que recorrió su cuerpo mientras ella se movía nerviosa en su regazo, poniendo máximo empeño en acercarse a él. Él se apartó, sonriendo ante su gemido de frustración.

-Simplemente una cosa más -le dijo al tiempo que colocaba la mano sobre su pecho y jugueteaba con el endurecido pezón que presionaba contra la blusa-. Después nos encargaremos de de que salieras esta mañana, me pediste tiempo para asimilar todo lo ocurrido. Estoy dispuesto a dártelo, dentro de lo razonable -la avisó-, porque si tengo que esperar veinte años para poder ponerte el anillo, no hay acuerdo.

Mabel le abrazó ferozmente de nuevo.

-Gracias, Dipper, gracias, gracias, gracias. -Puntualizó cada uno de estos agradecimientos con un beso-. Ahora llévame arriba. Quiero mostrarte cuán agradecida estoy.

-Serás mentirosilla -acusó-. Solamente me quieres para que me ocupe de tus necesidades.

-Eso es cierto -confesó con una sonrisa descarada-. En efecto, sería como «matar dos pájaros de un tiro».

Dipper se rió entre dientes, se levantó y llevó a su compañera escaleras arriba, donde pondrían en peligro a toda una bandada de pájaros.


	9. CANCELADO

Cancelado.

Devido a que hay personas que no lesgusto este trabajo y para evitarme problemas con Fanfic. Hr decidido cancelar este Copy. Al parecer algunas personas no entienden lo que es un 'copy-paste' a el palagio.

Un palacio es cuando agarras una historia, y la publicas como tuya, y te llevas el crédito por algo que tu no hiciste. Lo que yo hice en esta historia es sin fines de lucro, y una forma de dar a conocer la historia...

Dos la razon por ma que GF, acabo no fue por los shippeos de Dipprer y Mabel o cosas por el estilo, la razon por la que acabo y el mismo lo dijo ' ** _el solo quería dos temporadas y que la historia no se hiciera monotoma y perdiera el sentido como algunos otras historias_** '. A demas que fue su salida de Disney y me parece que emprenderá nuevos proyectos en otra cadena, y Gf, no le pertenecia total mente. Por lo que sera un milagro si vuelve a salir.

Además, la cuestión de los Shippeos, es por diversión, si sabemos que los pines estan basados en el y su hermana, perl aun así, nada le quita el humor a algo, sequejan que uno escribe BilDip, MaBill, PaciDip, o yuri, o Yaoi, o Heterosexual. NUNCA uno los logra complacer, y algunas veces olvidamos lo divertido de los fic y solo criticamos lo que queremos. A mi en lo personal soy de mente abierta, y la homoxesualidad, o el incesto, no me parece Tan Malo, como 'tu alma arderá en el infierno' por que la vida es una y hay que aprender a tratarla y mantenerla. A sentirla y sobre todo a ser tolerante con TODO.

Si tal vez el Fanbud en español sea un hasco, pero mientras aya personas que les guste y buenas criticas Construtivas, hay mejora para todo.

Si quieren saber como termina busquen el Wattpad esta historia tienen el mismo titulo. Asi que no abra problema.

Grácias por su atencion


End file.
